Todo por amor
by LuPhexHG
Summary: Un nuevo año. Nuevas metas. Nuevas personas. Nuevos desafíos. Nuevos obstáculos. Pero... ¿Harías de todo por amor? Mi primer fanfic de mi pareja favorita de Glee, Klaine :  Enjoy it.
1. Primer día

Disclaimer: La serie Glee ni sus personajes (a excepcion de algunos x) ) ni escenarios ni canciones me pertenecen. Sino a Ryan Murphy, a sus productores y a unos cuantos cantantes.

Todo por amor

Primer día

Eran los primeros días de septiembre. Las calles estaban desiertas y tranquilas mientras el sol se asomaba en Lima, Ohio. Algunos rayos caían en las ventanas de algunas casas cercanas. Una de ellas era la residencia Hummel-Hudson. En una de las habitaciones del segundo piso, un joven de cabellera castaña y piel clara yacía dormido en su cama. De pronto se escuchó la alarma que señalaba que eran las 6:00 am. La cual fue apagada por la mano del joven, su nombre era Kurt Hummel.

Después de apagar la alarma, se sobó un poco los ojos, aún sin incorporarse, recordando que día era. Y de pronto se dio cuenta.

-¡ES LUNES!-dijo Kurt abriendo sus ojos de un color azul y gris. Se levantó rápido para ducharse, cepillarse, peinarse, ponerse sus cremas, escoger su ropa, en fin...su rutina de todas la mañanas.

Luego de unos minutos cuando ya estaba completamente listo, bajó las escaleras encontrándose con Finn en la cocina comiendo un sándwich.

-¿Por qué tan apurado?-le pregunta despreocupadamente Finn mientras lo ve servirse un vaso de yogurt y terminárselo de un solo trago.

-Es el primer día, Finn. ¿Por qué crees tú?-le preguntó sin poder creerlo.

-¡Ah! Es eso...-Finn se quedo pensativo por un momento-¡Espera! ¿Hoy es el primer día?

-¡Claro! No me digas que no sabías.

-Sabía, pero no me acordaba. Me levanté, porque se me quito el sueño e iba a salir a caminar.

-Bueno ahora que ya sabes... ¡Apresúrate, porque no quiero llegar tarde!

A veces Finn podía ser despistado...bueno, demasiado despistado... Cuando Finn terminó de arreglar su mochila, que por suerte no demoró mucho por los reclamos constantes de Kurt, se dirigieron a la cochera para ir en el auto de Finn a la escuela.

-La próxima vez me iré por mi cuenta-decía Kurt mientras Finn manejaba.

-No vamos a llegar tarde, aún falta mucho.

Y era verdad sólo que Kurt estaba entusiasmado por volver a ver a sus amigos que quería llegar lo más temprano posible. En eso recordó a Blaine y como les había ido el día de ayer. Sonrío. Y es que cada vez que pensaba en él lo hacía. Lamentaba el que no pudieran estar en la misma escuela y no tuvieran ahora tanto tiempo juntos como en las vacaciones, pero lo solucionarían de todos modos. Siempre lo hacían.

Llegaron a McKinley y cada uno fue por su lado. Kurt se dirigió al patio y notó como Mercedes y Rachel alzaban las manos para que se percatara de su ubicación. Bajó las escaleras del patio y los 3 se abrazaron. A pesar de que la última vez que se vieron fue hace 3 días, las extrañaba mucho.

-Las extrañe, chicas.

-Y nosotras a ti, Kurt-contestó Rachel.

-¿Y qué tal? ¿Cómo va todo?

-Bien, feliz por un nuevo año en el club Glee.

-¡Yo también! Esta vez nadie nos va a vencer, es el último año y...

-Lo sabemos, Rachel-dijo Mercedes sonriendo y evitando que Rachel comenzara a dar un discurso-. Daremos todo de nosotros-luego se dirigió a Kurt-. ¿Estás bien, Kurt? Te noto algo..distante.

-¿Qué? No

-¿Es por Blaine, verdad?-pregunto Mercedes con una sonrisa, como diciéndole que no la podía engañar.

-Sí, es por él. Lo extraño demasiado y eso que lo he visto ayer.

-Así es el amor, Kurt. A mí me pasa lo mismo con Finn-dijo Rachel sonriendo. Mercedes también sonreía.

-Bueno sí, pero la diferencia es que...

-No digas más, Kurt.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó confundido a Mercedes.

-Hola-escucharon una voz que saludaba. Kurt se volteó y se sorprendió bastante.

-¡Blaine!-el primer acto reflejo que le ocasionaba al verlo era abrazarlo. Y así lo hizo.

Blaine los había visto conversando a medida que bajaba las escaleras. Quería darle una sorpresa a Kurt.

Cuando lo abrazó, le correspondió, abrazándolo por la cintura-Te extrañe-le dijo cuando pudo ver el rostro de Kurt.

-Yo también, pero... No me tomes a mal, pero ¿Qué haces aquí y sin...?-entonces todas las posibilidades vinieron a la mente de Kurt y con sólo ver la sonrisa de Blaine sus sospechas se aclararon.

-Me transferí-dijo Blaine.

Kurt estaba sorprendido y se soltó del abrazo-. Pero pensé que...

-¿Que estaba acostumbrado a la vida en Dalton y a su política de tolerancia cero contra el acoso?-le preguntó Blaine sabiendo lo que iba a decir Kurt, pero de ahí no dijo nada-. Te extraño demasiado, Kurt y las vacaciones me han confirmado lo que pensaba, mi lugar es dónde estés tú-le dijo tomándole la mano-. No me importa si tenga que enfrentar malos momentos con tal de estar contigo y sobrellevarlos juntos.

Kurt se iba a derrumbar en ese mismo momento y es que Blaine es el único que tenía ese efecto en el, pero unos "owww" lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Se dio cuenta que Rachel Y Mercedes seguían observando la escena.

-Lo siento. Es demasiado tierno-dijo Rachel riéndose un poco.

Las mejillas de Kurt se pusieron sonrosadas y Blaine sonreía, amaba cuando Kurt se avergonzaba por esos pequeños detalles.

-¿Y pusiste tu nombre en la lista de audiciones para entrar a New Directions?-preguntó Mercedes tratando de liberar la tensión.

-Claro.

-¿Alguien más ha puesto su nombre?-preguntó Rachel.

-En realidad no.

-Creo que seguimos igual que antes-dijo Mercedes un poco decepcionada.

-No se desanimen, chicas. Van a ver que de seguro alguien más querrá unirse. Sólo que al estar en un colegio en el que odian el canto, pensarán que no es buena idea seguir lo que quieren-opinó Blaine-. Por ello, es que hay que buscarlos. ¿No es cierto, Kurt?

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Sí-dijo Kurt dándose cuenta que había estado observando todo el tiempo a Blaine y no había prestado mucha atención.

-¿Por qué...?

En eso el timbre sonó, quedaron en conversar luego de que terminaran las primeras horas.

* * *

><p>En el primer intermedio una chica delgada de cabello negro lacio y ojos chocolate caminaba por los pasillos de McKinley. Había oído que en esa escuela tenían un Glee club, por lo que decidió buscar el periódico mural de anuncios en los que deberían haber varios talleres para inscribirse.<p>

Al llegar, buscó el papel de audiciones al club Glee. Lo encontró. Se llamaba "New Directions". Tomó el lapicero para escribir su nombre. Cuando terminó vio el nombre anterior. "Blaine Anderson"... ¡No puede ser! ¡Está aquí!

* * *

><p>John Wilson, uno de los jugadores del equipo de fútbol, de cabello castaño oscuro con rulos y ojos color miel sabía que no fue sincero cuando todos decían que el club Glee era una tontería. Para él, no lo era. Le gustaba cantar, pero no hizo lo mismo que Finn, Artie, Mike, Puck o Sam, porque no quería que sus compañeros del equipo de fútbol lo molestaran en todo momento, pero no iba a seguir así un año más. Ya no le importaría si a sus compañeros no les agradara la idea.<p>

En el intermedio fue hacia la lista de audiciones. Había ya 2 nombres. Escribió el suyo sintiendo que un peso se le había salido de encima.

* * *

><p>Todos caminaban por los pasillos hasta que de la esquina de un pasillo se vio a una chica delgada de cabellera rubia un poco ondulada con un pequeño flequillo a la izquierda y de ojos azules. Algunos chicos del equipo de fútbol la miraban preguntándose quién era. Al verla por primera vez era obvio que era nueva.<p>

Ella siguió su camino hasta llegar a su destino. Un papel de audiciones para el Glee Club. Colocó su nombre y siguió caminando por otro pasillo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

><p>Un chico de cabello marrón y ojos color ámbar que pasaba por los pasillos captó la atención de unas chicas, pero él se acercó a las listas de inscripciones, colocando su nombre entre los postulantes para el equipo de fútbol. Cuando se iba a ir, notó que había un papel al costado, era del Glee Club. No le pareció mala idea y decidió poner su nombre en él también.<p>

* * *

><p>Unos minutos antes de que terminara el primer intermedio un chico de cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes caminaba por los pasillos algo apresurado, como si estuviera horas buscando algo. Hasta que por fin lo encontró.<p>

Se aproximo al papel que anunciaba el Glee Club y escribió su nombre en él.

Las audiciones serían el día de mañana después de las clases en el auditorio.

* * *

><p>Después de unas horas más de clase llegó el segundo intermedio. Los miembros del Club Glee estaban en una mesa además de Blaine, sólo faltaban Sam y Mercedes. En eso los vieron llegar apresurados.<p>

-¿Pasó algo?-preguntó Finn preocupado.

-No nos lo van a creer cuando les contemos.

-¡¿Qué cosa?-preguntaron todos.

-A parte de Blaine...-dejo una pausa viendo que todos se acercaban para escuchar mejor-. ¡Tenemos 5 audiciones para mañana!

Nadie podía creerlo. Seis personas queriendo entrar al Club Glee ese año. Era increíble.

* * *

><p>Esté es el primer cap. Colocaré los capítulos nuevos los fines de semana :)<p> 


	2. Mejor amiga

Aquí está el segundo cap :)

Todo por amor

Mejor amiga

Cuando dieron espacio a Mercedes y Sam para que se sienten. Se dio inicio al interrogatorio.

-Ahora sí. Cuenten cómo pasó-dijo Rachel emocionada.

-Ehh...-se miraron Sam y Mercedes.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Kurt un poco dudoso.

-Bueno...-comenzó Mercedes-. Cuando tocó el timbre y salí de la clase de historia me encontré a Sam en el pasillo y justo nos íbamos a dirigir hacia acá ¿Cierto?

-Cierto-afirmó Sam.

-Y pasamos por el panel de anuncios y como aún tenía esperanzas de que alguien se inscribiera en el Club Glee me dirigí a la lista. Créanme cuando les digo que me sorprendí bastante al ver nombres aparte del de Blaine.

-Te dije que alguien más se iba a inscribir tarde o temprano-dijo Blaine sonriendo ante el total shock de todos.

-¿Y quiénes son?-preguntó Tina.

-Cuatro de ellos son nuevos-dijo Sam-. Hay sólo 1 que está en el equipo de fútbol, Michael Wilson.

-¡¿Qué?-exclamaron los jugadores de fútbol del club Glee.

-En realidad a mi no me sorprende-dijo Sam con tranquilidad-. Unos días antes de que nos fuéramos a Nueva York lo encontré en los vestidores cantando y tengo que decir que no lo hace mal. Cuando se dio cuenta que lo escuché iba a retirarse, pero lo dije que quería hablar con él. Le comenté la idea de unirse, pero no quería arriesgarse. Aunque le dije que lo pensara y al parecer me hizo caso.

-Eso tiene sentido-dijo Finn recordando que algo parecido había pasado con Sam.

-De seguro el señor Schue debe estar contento-dijo Tina.

-Estoy seguro de ello-comentó Artie.

Luego de uno o dos minutos, cada uno se fue por su lado. Blaine y Kurt se dirigieron al casillero del segundo para guardar un cuaderno de apuntes.

-Aún me parece raro verte aquí, sin uniforme y sentándote en la misma mesa con mis amigos.

-¿No te agrada la idea?-preguntó Blaine preocupado.

-No no, no es eso. Es sólo que...nunca pensé que pasaría-dijo Kurt con una sonrisa mientras abría el casillero y guardaba su cuaderno-. ¿Cómo sabías que más personas se iban a inscribir?

Encogió los hombros-. Sólo fue intuición.

-Es increíble que haya más gente. Este año nada puede salir mal-dijo Kurt con emoción luego de cerrar su casillero.

Blaine lo miraba. Le encantaba cuando estaba feliz, aunque sea por algo pequeño-. Te amo, Kurt.

Sonrío-. También te amo, Blaine-lo miró directo a sus ojos de un color avellana brillante. Amaba como parecían cambiar de color.

Blaine se acercó a Kurt, pero cuando iba a cerrar los ojos se escucho una voz que gritaba emocionada.

-¡Blainy!-gritó la voz de una chica.

De pronto Kurt se dio cuenta que una chica de cabello negro se había abalanzado donde Blaine y los 2 estuvieron a punto de caerse si no hubiera sido porque Blaine se puso alerta al escuchar el grito. Sólo una persona lo había llamado así toda su vida. Cuando la chica dejó de abrazarlo. Se dio vuelta para ver de quién se trataba.

-¡¿Debbie?

-Sí, soy yo, tontín-dijo Debbie sonriendo-. Hace mucho que no te veía, no pensé que estuvieras en este colegio. Me dijiste que te transferirían a Dalton.

-Y así pasó. Sólo que este año me transferí. Y no sabes...fui el solista principal del Club Glee de Dalton, Los Warblers.

-Noo...Sabía que entrarías, pero no pensé que te pondrían como su solista principal-dijo Debbie sorprendida-. Aunque te lo mereces, cantas demasiado bien.

Kurt observaba anonadado como conversaban Blaine y la chica nueva y es que al parecer se conocían desde antes.

-Verdad-Blaine se dirigió a Kurt tomándolo de la mano y colocándolo a su costado para que Debbie pudiera verlo-, Kurt, te presentó a Debbie, mi única y mejor amiga en mi anterior escuela.

-Debbie Anniston, mucho gusto-dijo alzando su brazo derecho y Kurt acepto su mano.

-Igualmente.

-Y él es Kurt-decía Blaine mirándolo-. Mi novio-dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Kurt ante esa mención, se sonrojó.

Debbie estaba sorprendida, pero se le veía emocionada por Blaine-. ¿En serio? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cómo pasó? ¡Cuéntenme!

-No te sorprendas si en otra parte la vez tranquila sin hablar mucho-le decía Blaine a un Kurt completamente sorprendido-. Ella sólo muestra su verdadera yo con los que tiene confianza.

-Así me aceptas-dijo riéndose-. Ojalá seamos buenos amigos, Kurt-dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

Hubo algo en esa sonrisa que inspiró la confianza de Kurt, sintió como si hubiera vivido eso antes, pero no recordaba cuando.

-De seguro-dijo Kurt un poco más confiado con Debbie. Miró abajo y vio los botines que tenía. Eran de cuero marrón con un broche dorado. Debbie se dio cuenta que miraba sus botines.

-De seguro Blaine no te ha contado, bueno ni siquiera creo que hayas sabido de mi existencia-dijo mirando un poco resentida a Blaine y cuando él estaba por creérselo, negó con la cabeza sonriendo-. De seguro que no te contó que soy una aficionada con las botas desde la primaria.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, tengo todo tipo de botas. Créeme que cuando te digo TODO tipo es de TODO tipo. Ya te darás cuenta especialmente en invierno.

De pronto Kurt y Debbie se enfrascaron en una conversación referente a moda, mientras Blaine observaba y le parecía graciosa la manera en que ya se hablaban como si hubieran sido amigos desde hace mucho.

-¿Sabías que también canta?-dijo Blaine interrumpiendo la conversación.

-¿Ah sí?-preguntó Kurt.

-Claro, es mi hobby preferido, junto con otros más.

-Y canta muy bien-dijo Blaine sonriendo.

-Ni que fuera para tanto.

-Claro que sí. Hasta ahora me quedo sorprendido de cuando descubrí que te gustaba cantar.

-¿Te has unido al Club Glee, entonces?-preguntó Kurt contento y emocionado al descubrir a una posible persona que se les uniría.

-Sí, coloqué mi nombre justo después del de Blaine. Por eso cuando vi su nombre me sorprendí bastante y lo encontré en este intermedio.

-Por lo que dice Blaine estoy seguro que entrarás al Club.

-Eso espero, aunque he escuchado los rumores de que a la mayoría no les gusta el Club Glee.

-Es verdad, especialmente a los del equipo de fútbol, aunque los chicos del Club Glee está en el equipo, pero el resto del equipo-recordó Kurt apenado-, piensan que es una tontería. Por sólo pertenecer te lanzan un granizado y te hacen la vida de cuadritos.

-¿Qué? ¡Eso es una exageración! Cantar no es para nada malo. Bueno, eso no va a evitar que haga algo que me gusta. Es la primera vez que voy a estar en un Club Glee y no voy a dejar que sólo por querer estar me fastidien todo el día.

-Te dije que existe gente así-dijo Blaine.

Kurt sonrío-. El resto de personas que se inscribieron eran chicos nuevos. Sólo uno que se ha inscrito este año es del equipo de fútbol.

-Es bueno que haya hecho lo mismo que los otros chicos-opinó Debbie.

En ese tocó el timbre que daría inicio a las siguientes clases. Se despidieron.

* * *

><p>Tocó el último timbre de ese día. Blaine y Kurt salían de la clase de cálculo.<p>

-En serio quería ir contigo, pero tendré que quedarme.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Blaine.

-El club Glee va a estar en las audiciones del equipo de fútbol de hoy con el profesor Schue para conocer al nuevo miembro que se inscribió también en el Club Glee y para hablar con Michael.

Los alumnos de McKinley se habían dirigido al patio para regresar a sus casas y otros habían ido a las audiciones de los talleres del día de hoy, ese era el caso del equipo de fútbol.

-Los acompañaré.

-No tienes por qué. No quiero que tus padres se molesten si llegas tarde-dijo Kurt preocupado.

-No te preocupes-dijo Blaine tomándole de la cintura-. No se darán cuenta-lo miró a los ojos, no había nadie que los interrumpiera o molestara ya. Se acercó a su oído-. No tienes idea de cuánto he querido besarte desde hace horas-dijo con voz dulce.

Cuando sus miradas se volvieron a conectar Kurt sintió un cosquilleo como siempre lo sentía al estar cerca de él-. Nadie lo evita-susurró Kurt sonriendo y acercando su rostro.

Blaine cerró la distancia entre ellos con un beso. Kurt puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se sintió en las nubes. Momentos como esos Kurt se sentía el chico más afortunado del mundo, al haber logrado que Blaine se fijara en él. Y Blaine se sentía igual de afortunado, pero reclamándose el haber sido tan ciego como para no fijarse antes la clase de persona que tenía delante de él. Se separaron por la falta de aire.

-Creo que hay que buscar a los demás-dijo Kurt-. Quedamos en encontrarnos cerca del campo de fútbol.

-Te acompaño-dijo Blaine luego de soltarlo y tomar su mano.

Los dos continuaron su camino hacia el siguiente pasillo. Ahora que los 2 estaban en el mismo colegio habría aún más tiempo para que la pasaran juntos. Nada podía salir mal este año sin ninguna duda.

* * *

><p>-No, no lo encontré-decía una chica hablando por su celular, apoyada en un porsche color azul acero-. No te preocupes. Que no lo haya encontrado hoy no quiere decir que no sepa dónde está...Me refiero a que sé que va a audicionar en el Club Glee de McKinley. Lo conozco y él ama cantar. Además ¿Estuvo en los Warblers, no?...No tienen nada de qué preocuparse. Te veo luego. Bye-con eso último colgó y entro a su auto.<p>

Le habían dado una misión. Todo era por el bien de ambos. Además no tenía nada que perder. Sería difícil, pero lo lograría.


	3. Recuerdos

Aquí les traigo el tercer cap. Hize un cambio en el nombre de un personaje nuevo que mencioné en el primer cap. Les aviso para que no se confundan. Ahora sí pueden leer :)

* * *

><p>Todo por amor<p>

Recuerdos

Debbie andaba perdida por los pasillos. Ahora debería estar en su casa, pero le encantaba explorar así que decidió quedarse unos minutos más a ver que podía descubrir de ese colegio. Estaba emocionada por qué sea mañana y poder audicionar. Hace mucho que no cantaba en un escenario. Bueno...ahora que lo pensaba, ella nunca cantó en un verdadero escenario...Esta sería la oportunidad perfecta. Mientras ella seguía en sus cavilaciones no se fijó que alguien venía corriendo hacia su dirección y cayó.

-¡Dios! Lo siento. ¿Te lastimaste?-preguntó la voz de un chico que se había arrodillado para ayudarla.

-No. No te preocupes-en realidad le dolía un poco la cadera, pero ya se le pasaría. Tomó la mano que el chico le ofrecía y se levantó-, pero procura ser un poco más cuidadoso la próxima vez. Por favor.

-Lo haré y de nuevo lo siento.

-Está bien-sonrió al ver los ojos miel del chico que la acompañaba-. ¿Eres nuevo?

-No, estoy aquí desde hace 4 años. Mi nombre es John Wilson. Mucho gusto-dijo estirando su mano.

-Debbie Anniston. Igualmente-dijo aceptando su mano para luego regresarla a su cadera, sonde sintió un agudo golpe.

-Eres la chica que se inscribió antes de mí en el Club Glee.

-De seguro-entonces se dio cuenta cuando vio su chaqueta-. ¿Eres del equipo de fútbol?

-Sí, tal vez ya hayas escuchado que el Club Glee y el equipo no congenian mucho.

-Sí, pero valoro tu decisión de elegir lo que quieres y que no te importe lo que piensen los demás.

-Gracias, pero fue un poco tarde.

-Mejor es tarde que nunca-dijo-. Bueno, tengo que irme. Te veré mañana en las audiciones.

-Ok. Hasta luego.

Los dos cruzaron en las direcciones en las que iban antes de chocarse.

* * *

><p>Llegaron cerca del campo de fútbol y las chicas del Club Glee ya estaban ahí esperando.<p>

-Hasta que por fin llegas, Kurt-dijo Rachel-. Aunque ya veo cual fue la demora-dijo al notar que Blaine lo acompañaba.

-¿Chicas, no hay problema si Blaine nos acompaña?

-Claro que no, Kurt.-dijo Quinn tranquilamente.

Mientras todos juntos se dirigieron a los balcones, notaron al Señor Schue, al cual saludaron de lejos. Luego se sentaron en los balcones y conversaban de la lista.

-¿Ya se han fijado en los que se han inscrito?-preguntó Tina a los chicos.

-En realidad no, pero conocemos a una-dijo Blaine.

-¿A quién?-preguntó con curiosidad Santana.

-Debbie Anniston, es la mejor amiga de Blaine.

-¿Desde cuándo?-preguntó Rachel.

-De mi anterior escuela a Dalton, pero les aseguró que canta de maravilla-dijo Blaine, en ese momento se acordó de algo-. Creo que sigue por aquí. Así la traigo para que la conozcan.

-No sería mala idea-opinó Mercedes.

-¿Cómo sabes qué aún está aquí y no ha ido a su casa?-preguntó Kurt curioso.

-La conozco. Es demasiado curiosa. Debe estar en la escuela explorando los pasillos y los salones-sonrío-. En un rato regreso.

Con eso regresó al colegio para buscarla. Eran las 3:50 pm., debía seguir aún divagando, pensó Blaine.

* * *

><p>-¿No te causa celos?-preguntó Santana a Kurt.<p>

-¿De qué hablas?

-De que vaya a buscar a otra chica y dejándote aquí sin decirte que lo acompañaras.

-En primera, confío en él y en segunda, no tengo motivos para no hacerlo.

-¿A pesar de que haya sido su amiga desde hace tiempo y haya cosas que no sepas?

-Santana...-dijo Mercedes con una mirada de "No continúes".

-Sólo opino-en eso vio a su costado observando que Brittany miraba al vacío-. ¿Pasa algo?

-¿Ehh? No. Nada-respondió ella-. Me quedé pensando. Parece que los del equipo ya vinieron.

Con ese comentario todos prestaron atención al campo y a esperar a qué finalizara la prueba. Parece que no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia, si no les hubieran dicho tal vez que se largarán o tal vez no lo hayan hecho por el trato de casi paz que hubo desde el día del campeonato del año escolar pasado.

Kurt mientras tanto no pudo evitar pensar en lo que dijo Santana. No es que desconfiara de Blaine o de Debbie, pero tenía la preocupación de que ahora ella, su mejor amiga, la cual desde hace tiempo no la veía, ocupara un poco más de atención que él. Pero era una tontería. No debía pensar de esa manera. Tal vez sólo exageraba las cosas.

* * *

><p>Blaine caminaba por los pasillos del edificio. Estaba seguro que aún Debbie seguía ahí y en efecto, la encontró en la puerta del aula del coro.<p>

-¡Debbie!

-¡¿Qué pasó?-preguntó un poco alarmada.

-Nada, no te preocupes-río por la reacción de Debbie-. Te estaba buscando.

-¿Cómo su...?

-No te atrevas a preguntar.

-...Oh claro. Me conoces demasiado-río-. Pero ¿Por qué me buscabas?

-Kurt y yo estábamos con las chicas del Glee Club y como tú te inscribiste en la lista de audiciones. Les dije que te conocía y les pregunté si no había problema en presentarte. Me dijeron que no hay problema, por lo que vine a buscarte.

-¿En serio? ¡Genial! Vamos, te sigo.

Los dos se encaminaron hacia el campo de fútbol.

-¿Y cómo te ha ido este tiempo?-preguntó Blaine iniciando una conversación.

-Bien. Igual que siempre. Sin ninguna novedad.

-¿El tipejo ese te siguió molestando?

-No te preocupes por eso. Además él se transfirió a otra escuela un año después de ti.

-De todos modos...

-En serio-le dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro-. Todo está bien.

-Te creo-dijo un poco inseguro. Tenía razones para estarlo.

-¿Y a ti? No me contaste cómo conociste a Kurt.

-Oh bueno...es una historia larga, pero valdrá la pena.

En eso Blaine le contó toda la historia desde el día en que lo conoció hasta el día en que le dijo su primer Te amo. Pasando por el hecho de Jeremiah, Rachel, las regionales, Pavarotti, el beso, el dueto, el baile y las nacionales. Ya para ello último, los dos habían salido del edificio.

-Eso es tan tierno. Hasta ahora no puedo creer como Kurt pudo soportar todo lo que le hiciste sentir antes de que te dieras cuenta, pero-agregó antes de que Blaine la interrumpiera-, cuando uno está enamorado perdona todo y sé que no lo hiciste de mala fe. Te conozco demasiado como para saber que no fue así. Lo hiciste porque eres despistado.

-Créeme hay personas más despistadas que yo.

-¿En serio?

-Conoce a Finn, el hermanastro de Kurt y luego hablamos del tema.

-Como digas-dijo riendo no creyendo encontrar a alguien más despistado. Si supiera...

-Wau Debbie, no sabes...él...simplemente es la persona más adorable, amable y compasiva que conozco. Es tan dulce y además, tan valiente. Se enfrentó a las burlas de todos, ese día del baile.

-Sí. Me imagino cómo pudo haber sido. De seguro cómo nuestra anterior escuela. Siempre agarrándonos de puntos blancos.

-Sí, a mí por ser gay y a ti por ser...

En eso, Blaine notó que el ánimo de Debbie había disminuido con sólo ver sus ojos.

-No quise...

-No te preocupes. Ya no es como antes, quiero decir que lo superé en cierta forma.

-Lo siento.

-No, no. En serio, no hay problema. Además no hay por qué estar triste. Tú tienes a Kurt y del poco tiempo que lo conozco, sé que los dos en serio se aman y Kurt no es como ÉL.

Blaine supo a quién se refería sin siquiera haber escuchado su nombre y se dio cuenta que aún Debbie le tenía cierta molestia.

-¿Aún no se te olvida lo que pasó?

-No, y será muy difícil-ella lo miró con un poco de tristeza-. Te hizo daño. Nunca te había visto tan triste y es que él también es un tonto, mentiroso, hipócrita,...

-Debbie, Debbie-dijo interrumpiendo y deteniéndola-. Tranquila, eso ya pasó. Hasta ahora no sé por qué lo hizo si no quería. Sé que no debió hacerlo a pesar, pero lo disculpe más tarde.

-Es que...traicionarte de esa manera tan cruel...

-En otro momento hablaremos. Ya estamos cerca del campo.

-Ok, pero...

Blaine la observó como dándole a entender que continuara-. Cuéntale, si no lo has hecho ya. No es bueno mantener secretos y revelarlos más tarde. He aprendido de eso.

* * *

><p>De los 20 postulantes para el equipo de fútbol, sólo pasaron cuatro y necesitaban a cinco, porque los otros cinco ya habían terminado el año escolar. La entrenadora Beiste se negó a aceptar a cualquiera de los que no pasaron la prueba sólo por cumplir el cupo. Entre los nuevos del equipo estaba Alex Dubarry, quién también se había inscrito en las audiciones del Club Glee.<p>

Kurt y las chicas bajaron, en el camino se encontraron con Blaine y Debbie. Se saludaron y Blaine presentó a Debbie. Al parecer de Kurt, les había caído bien. No creía que era para menos. Tenía carisma. Eso le hacía seguir pensando en que había visto algo parecido en alguien, pero no recordaba a quién.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó Blaine cuando se acercó a Kurt mientras que las chicas bajaban conversando.

-No, nada.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí-sonrío.

Los dos siguieron a las demás. El profesor Schue ya estaba hablando con la entrenadora Beiste y los otros jugadores, a excepción de John y los chicos de Glee, ya se habían ido. Al parecer ninguno quería toparse con el resto del Club Glee.

-¡Dubarry!-llamó la entrenadora a lo cual Alex se acercó. No sin antes cruzar miradas con los chicos del Club Glee y comenzó a sospechar de qué se trataba la llamada.

El profesor Schue hablaba con Alex, mientras que John se había dirigido donde Sam. Mientras ellos hablaban las chicas presentaban a Debbie a los demás. En eso Sam se les unió.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Mercedes.

-Quiso preguntarme una que otra curiosidad que tenía del Club, nada importante.

-Bueno, te queremos presentar a Debbie-decía Tina-, es una de las que se inscribió en las audiciones.

-¿Cómo...?

-Blaine y yo íbamos en la misma escuela-aclaró ella y luego miró su reloj-. Ya tengo que irme, chicos. Los veré luego.

-Adiós-se despidieron todos.

-Chicos, ya vine-anunció Will-. Acabo de hablar con Alex y le hablé sobre el problema que tenemos con los del equipo de fútbol. Al parecer no tiene problema, pero ya lo conoceremos mejor después.

Todos se fueron por su lado. Kurt le avisó a Finn que se iría con Blaine y él aprovechó eso para llevar a Rachel a su casa.

En el trayecto los dos estuvieron callados. Nadie se decidía a romper el silencio. Esto incomodaba un poco a Blaine ya que estaba preocupado de que Kurt estuviera molesto o algo por el estilo, así que decidió romper el hielo.

-Kurt, ¿Por qué no hablas? Estoy preocupado.

-¿Ehh...? No es nada. Sólo estoy pensando.

-¿Hay algo que quieras preguntarme?

Kurt dudó-. Sí.

Blaine se estacionó a una cuadra de la casa de Kurt y lo miró a los ojos-. Dime.

No estaba seguro de si era adecuado formular su pregunta, pero al final dejo de pensar y lo dijo-. ¿Tú y Debbie...ya sabes...no han sido...?

Blaine lo miró sorprendido al darse cuenta de lo que quería preguntarle y sonrío-. No, claro que no. Sólo fuimos y supongo que somos aún mejores amigos, pero perdón si te di a entender cualquier otra cosa. En serio-dijo tomando sus dos manos-. No pensé que podrías mal interpretar al...

-No, no, claro que no. Confío en tí, Blaine y además por el poco tiempo que conozco a Debbie, noto que es una buena persona, aunque creo que tal vez deberías contarme las cosas que yo no sé antes de Dalton.

-Tienes razón. Ella también me lo dijo cuando la busqué.

-Si no quieres, no me digas. Te entiendo. Hay cosas que uno quiere ocultarlas y no contárselas a nadie. No tienes por qué decírmelo.

Blaine se le quedó mirando-. ¿Te he dicho que te amo?

-Muchas veces, pero...no me molestaría que me lo repitieras-sonrío.

Blaine río ante el comentario-. Sí quiero contarte Kurt, porque a pesar de ser mi novio, eres mi mejor amigo. Y confío en tí. No quiero que haya cosas ocultas entre nosotros.

-Yo tampoco-se acercó un poco-. Te amo.

-Yo te amo más.

Los dos se besaron mezclándose en ese mar de sensaciones en el que entraban con cada beso. Y a pesar de haberse besado tantas veces antes, sentían el mismo sentimiento, perdurando, porque los dos sabían que con cada día ese amor crecía y se hacía más fuerte.

* * *

><p>Lo que imaginé del pasado de Blaine está basado a lo dicho por él a Kurt cuando este le invitó al baile de graduación en Prom Queen.<p> 


	4. Aclaraciones

Todo por amor

Aclaraciones

Regresó a su casa, una casa enorme de 2 pisos con paredes color crema y de fachada color rojo vino. Al estacionarse un porsche azul frente a la reja negra que rodeaba la casa, esta misma se levantó dando paso al auto. El auto avanzó hasta llegar a la cochera que quedaba a un lado de la casa.

La chica que manejaba salió del auto en dirección a la casa. Al entrar a la sala principal vio a su madre acompañada de un señor, a quién pudo reconocer cuando dirigió su mirada hacia ella.

-Buenas tardes, señor Anderson-saludó cortésmente.

-Qué bueno que llegaste pronto, querida. Estaba hablando con el señor Anderson. Quiere hablar contigo-en eso dirigió su vista hacia otra puerta-. ¡Dante!

-¿Sí, señora?-preguntó el mayordomo entrando por la puerta.

-Necesito que me lleves a la casa de una amiga. Quedé con ella en su casa en unos minutos. Ve preparando el coche.

-Lo que usted diga, señora-dijo Dante cortésmente y retirándose.

-Con su permiso-dijo dirigiéndose al señor Anderson. Luego se dirigió donde su hija-. Te veo después. Cuídate.

Cuando su madre se retiró comenzó la conversación.

-¿Por qué quería hablar conmigo, señor Anderson?

-Antes que nada quería agradecerte lo que estás haciendo por nosotros. Sé que es tu último año y tener que transferirte a McKinley no es algo que quieras, pero no te preocupes. Te aseguraré una beca para la universidad que tú escojas y ninguno de nuestros conocidos se enterará de tu transferencia. Te lo aseguro.

-Gracias, señor. Pero todo esto lo hago por Blaine. Es un buen chico y entiendo su situación al estar preocupado por él de esa manera. Haré de todo para que salga como lo planeamos. Además creo que es su única opción y él no debe haberlo olvidado.

-Claro que no.

-De todos modos, sé que lo transfirió para ganarse su confianza. Fue una buena manera, y ahora que yo también puedo estar en su misma escuela, la misión será un poco más fácil. Déjelo todo en mis manos, señor Anderson. No le defraudaré.

-Sé que no lo harás-sonrío-. Gracias por todo, Shirley.

* * *

><p>-...y así paso.<p>

_-Tal vez no haya creído importante contarte cosas pasadas y menos si se trataba de ese pasado en el que era amenazado. Además creo que nunca creyó que volvería a encontrarse con su mejor amiga y por eso no creyó necesario hablarte sobre todo su pasado.-decía Mercedes._

-Tienes razón. No debí haberme sentido como si no confiara en mí.

_-Yo más bien creo que lo que te puso mal aparte de que no te contara fue que sentías temor de que Debbie tomara más atención por parte de Blaine._

-... ¿Cómo es que me conoces tanto?

_-Somos mejores amigos, Kurt. Sé cómo eres y cómo te pondrías ante una determinada situación, pero no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Ella es su mejor amiga y tú eres su novio._

-Lo sé. Gracias, Mercedes. Necesitaba a alguien con quién hablar.

_-No te preocupes. Siempre estaré ahí para ti. Despreocúpate. Todo va a estar bien._

-Sí, gracias. Hasta luego. Te veo mañana.

_-Bye._

El chico de ojos azules grisáceos colgó la llamada y se acostó. Desde que Blaine lo había dejado en su casa no podía evitar acordarse de la conversación que tuvieron. Necesitaba la opinión de alguien en el tema. Y quién más que su mejor amiga Mercedes para ello. Tenía razón con respecto a Debbie. Su inseguridad por el temor de no tener tanta atención lo hizo sentir así, pero debía hacerle caso a Mercedes y no pensar de esa manera.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, en la hora de entrada Kurt se dirigió a su casillero para luego buscar a Blaine, pero sus planes fueron interrumpidos.<p>

-Hola Kurt-saludó Debbie con una sonrisa-. ¿Qué tal?

-Hola. Bien ¿Y tú?

-Igual. Quería hablarte sobre algo-dijo poniéndose un poco seria.

-Dime ¿Qué pasa?

Se sintió un poco cohibida-. Discúlpame.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Kurt se sintió confundido.

-Por si malinterpretaste mi amistad con Blaine. Creo que no fue buena idea haberlo saludado de la manera en que lo hice. No pensé que tenía novio y que tal vez pensará mal de mí. Y no quiero que tengas una mala imagen de mí. En serio me caes bien y no quiero que nuestra amistad comience mal y...

-Debbie-dijo Kurt interrumpiéndola-. No te preocupes. A mí también me caes bien. Sólo fue una confusión de momento, pero nada más. Sé que eres su mejor amiga y también tengo tratos así con Mercedes. Es normal. Es más discúlpame por haber desconfiado de ti.

-No tienes por qué pedir disculpas. Tienes todo el derecho, pero por lo menos te digo que en realidad sólo somos amigos y ya.

-¿Cómo es que supiste que tenía toda esa confusión?

-Blaine me llamó. Ahora que estamos en la misma ciudad la comunicación no es tan difícil. Me contó lo que habló contigo y le dije que hoy quería hablar contigo y explicarte. Él me dijo que no era necesario que yo te dijera algo y le mentí diciéndole que no te diría nada. Cosa que sabemos no es verdad-rieron ante el comentario-, pero se sentía mal y no es para menos. Después de los momentos amargos que te hizo pasar, él no quiere que pases por otro de nuevo. Lo que no entiendo es cómo pudiste soportar a alguien tan despistado como él. No me digas-dijo cuando vio que Kurt la iba a interrumpir-. Porque estabas enamorado de él a pesar de todo ¿No?

-Sí, aunque estaba pensando seriamente en alejarme de él para olvidarlo hasta ese día en cuando me dijo para ensayar "Candles"-sonrío al recordar el momento en que le dijo que lo había buscado desde siempre.

-Sí, me contó cómo es que pasó todo. Yo en serio le hubiera lanzado un café en la cara cuando se quejaba de que hizo el ridículo frente al tal Jeremiah. ¿Es que a caso no se daba cuenta de que tuviste que soportar ver cantarle a otra persona?

-Tengo que admitir que se me pasó esa idea por la cabeza-dijo riendo-, bueno yo también tuve la culpa por ilusionarme a la primera.

-Pero en serio-luego negó con la cabeza-. Es demasiado despistado. Lo supe desde los primeros días en que lo conocí, pero nunca pensé que tanto.

-Creo que aún no has conocido a Finn.

-¿Tu hermanastro? Blaine me contó. ¿Tanto así?

-Sí, tanto así. No te miento.

-Tal vez luego me dé cuenta-recordó algo-. Verdad ¿El auditorio donde queda?

-Por aquí. Yo te guío-dijo tomando su mano.

Kurt la guió hasta el auditorio. Hace mucho que no entraba, por lo menos eso sería hasta hoy que eran las audiciones para los nuevos miembros.

-¡Wau! ¡Qué auditorio tan grande! ¿Han hecho alguna presentación que requiera todo esto lleno?

-Bueno...cuando estaba en Dalton, los chicos del Club Glee iban a hacer una presentación llamada "A Night of Neglect", pero al final resultó que no pudieron venir como unas 600 personas. Sólo fuimos Blaine y yo. Aunque también había unos abuchadores que ni sé por qué habían ido. Las presentaciones eran excelentes, pero luego descubrimos que todo fue por la entrenadora Sue Sylvester.

-¿Quién es?

-Es la entrenadora de porristas. Nos odiaba. Quería cerrar el Club Glee a toda costa, pero desde el día en que su hermana murió y nosotros le hicimos su funeral. La situación ya no es tan dramática como lo era antes.

-De seguro. Me imaginó lo que se siente perder a alguien importante. Yo nunca conocí a mis verdaderos padres.

Hubo un silencio. Los dos estaban sentados en el escenario mirando los asientos, en sí, la inmensidad del lugar. Solo se conocían de un día y sentían que podían confiar el uno en el otro.

-Yo perdí a mi madre cuando tenía 8 años, pero luego apareció Carole. Yo se la presenté a mi padre, porque era la mamá de Finn y en ese tiempo él me gustaba y quería estar cerca de él. Aunque luego sólo lo vi como un hermano. Ahora me parece raro que me haya gustado.

Los dos sonrieron ante el comentario. De nuevo reinó el silencio. Debbie sabía que Kurt le había querido contar un detalle de él con sólo haberse conocido un día. Ella decidió contarle también uno de ella.

Kurt al ver que Debbie no parecía querer hablar decidió cambiar de tema, pero fue interrumpido por ella.

-Cuando...estaba caminando por los pasillos de mi anterior escuela, unos 3 chicos comenzaron a molestarme al ser la nueva y además por ser muy tímida. Por lo menos ahora ya no lo soy como antes-hizo una pausa-. Entonces yo sólo los ignoraba, pero ellos seguían y seguían. Ahí fue cuando conocí a Blaine. Trató de defenderme, pero lo atacaron con insultos referentes a su orientación. Me dio cólera como se burlaban y les grité para que dejaran de molestar, pero un amigo suyo vino y les dijo que tenían que irse y así nos dejaron en paz-lo dijo con un aire un poco molesto, pero Kurt lo pasó desapercibido al pensar en cómo había sido ese momento.

-Desde ahí Blaine y yo nos volvimos mejores amigos. Él me dijo que era gay y yo le dije que antes de que iniciaran las clases descubrí que era, adoptada.

Lo miró dándole una sonrisa que decía que ahora todo estaba bien.

-Nunca conocí a mis padres biológicos. Mis padres adoptivos tampoco tienen idea de quienes son. Me adoptaron cuando tenía 1 día de haber nacido y según la señora que los atendió, el señor que me llevó dijo que no quería dejar datos suyos ni nada.

Kurt se sintió triste y decepcionado de que hubiera gente que dejara abandonada a sus propios hijos. Ni siquiera le habían dado una pista de su paradero o el nombre de la persona que la dejó.

-Pero mis padres, los que me criaron, son los mejores padres que pude haber tenido. Sólo sentí que ya no era lo mismo cuando me enteré al descubrir unos papeles en el despacho de mi padre. Me hablaron y todo está bien, pero lo que me pone mal cada vez que lo recuerdo es que no sé por qué mis padres biológicos me dejaron. Sólo quiero saber por qué, pero sé que nunca voy a saber la respuesta.

-"Una chica se enteró y lo divulgó por todo el colegio. Todos se burlaron de mí diciendo que mis padres no me quisieron, que me botaron, cosas hirientes-dijo dejando una pausa y recordando esos momentos-. Nunca supe cómo se enteró esa chica y le creí a Blaine cuando me dijo que él no había dicho nada, pero en esos años nos teníamos el uno al otro para apoyarnos. Luego se fue y cada uno continuó por su lado. Yo en la misma escuela, pero pude enfrentarme a mis miedos. Sólo hay que ser valiente.

Kurt estaba muy apenado. Entendía como se sentía Debbie. Ser rechazado por algo que eres. No quería ni imaginarse cómo era con Blaine, pero cuando ella siguió hablando no la interrumpió.

-No podía creer que fueran tan crueles, pero peor era con Blaine. A él lo golpeaban a sangre fría. Era horrible y yo ni podía hacer nada-cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente para calmarse-. Me daba tanta impotencia. Sólo pude estar una vez con él cuando pasó eso. Grité fuerte para que nos oyeran y vino un oficial, pero las siguientes veces...lo agarraban solo. No quería dejarlo solo, pero él me decía que todo estaba bien, que no podía cuidarlo todo el tiempo. En sí, era verdad, pero unos días estaba bien y otros...

Kurt pudo notar que los ojos de Debbie contenían lágrimas cuando lo miró y él mismo sabía que él también lo hacía.

-Cuando se fue supe que era lo correcto. No debía seguir en una escuela como esa. Desde ahí nos hablamos un poco, pero luego nos dimos cuenta que no podíamos seguir hablando y dejamos de hacerlo.

-Pero ahora nos volvimos a encontrar y está más feliz que nunca-de pronto puso una gran sonrisa, se secó las lágrimas que no había dejado caer y miró a Kurt, quién también se secó sus lágrimas.

Debbie tomo sus manos.

-Lo haces tan feliz. Nunca lo había visto así. Es cierto que teníamos momentos en donde charlábamos animadamente y conversábamos de temas que nos gustaban, pero...nunca...nunca irradiaba esa felicidad que tiene ahora. Se nota que eres su felicidad, que te ama de verdad y sé que tu también.

Kurt se sintió un poco avergonzado por las palabras de Debbie, pero era verdad. Se amaban y desde que lo había conocido todo rastro de tristeza se había ido de él, porque cada vez que lo tenía al lado sentía que podía enfrentarse a todo y salir victorioso. Y por lo que decía Debbie igual era para Blaine.

-Cuídense y mucho-le dijo Debbie dejando de tomar sus manos-. No dejen que una simple pelea o celos los separé. No se merecen eso. Los dos han pasado por muchas cosas y no deben dejar que algo tonto los separe.

-Gracias Debbie. Perdón si desconfié de tí en serio.

-Para nada. Tenías todo el derecho. Quiero que sepas algo-de pronto se puso seria-. Sé que soy amiga de Blaine desde hace mucho, pero puedes confiar en mí cualquier problema que tengas. No quiero que pienses que por qué Blaine ha sido primero mi amigo, nosotros no podamos ser tan amigos.

-Claro que no pienso eso, pero está bien-los dos se levantaron y fueron en dirección a la salida del auditorio. Faltaban muy pocos minutos para que comenzaran las clases-. Ayer no tuve ni una clase contigo y sé que los del mismo año a pesar de tener materias diferentes algunos días, tienen coincidencias de estar en la misma materia como mínimo tres días a la semana.

-¿Tú también?-se rió ante lo que dijo Kurt. Él se quedó confundido.

-No entiendo el chiste.

-Cuando Blaine me conoció también pensó que estaba en su mismo año. Soy una año menor que tú.

-¿Sí?

-Claro. ¿En serio no parece?

-No, pensé que tendrías mi edad. Hasta eres un poco más alta que Rachel.

Ya habían salido del auditorio.

-¿Es baja?

-¿No la recuerdas? La chica habladora de cabello marrón.

-¡Ahh! Sí me acuerdo, pero ni me di cuenta del tamaño. Creo que éramos de la misma estatura.

-Yo te noté aunque sea un poquito más alta que ella-dijo sonriendo.

-¡Kurt! Por fin te encuentro. Tengo que hablar contigo-dijo Blaine que venía apurado y luego se dio cuenta que Debbie estaba con Kurt-. ¿Debbie? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ustedes qué...? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿De qué me perdí?

-Hola Blainy. Yo también me alegro de verte. Vine a hablar con Kurt sobre algún que otro tema, ya que siempre es bueno conocer gente MUY unida a tus mejores amigos-dijo tratando de no reírse-. No te sorprendas. Es completamente normal. Ahora Kurt y yo somos muy buenos amigos ¿O no?-dijo mirando a Kurt y guiñándole un ojo.

Kurt se rió-Sí, somos muy buenos amigos.

-¿No ves? Bueno yo ya me voy. No quiero llegar tarde. Los veo luego, chicos-se fue para dejarlos solos.

-¿De qué hablaron?

-Algún que otro tema-dijo mientras se acercaba al chico de ojos avellanas.

-Te estuve buscando todo el día-dijo abrazándolo por la cintura-. Me estaba preocupando demasiado.

-Estoy bien. No tienes por qué preocuparte-dijo sonriendo.

Por un momento borró su sonrisa del rostro y recordó la conversación que tuvo con Debbie hace unos minutos. Todo lo que había sufrido Blaine. Blaine y él habían sufrido de esa clase de acosos, pero por suerte su acoso hacia él nunca había llegado a más de aventarlo a los casilleros, no había llegado a golpearlo de una manera tan cruel y horrible como la que pudo haber sufrido Blaine.

Comenzó a tener un semblante triste, del cual Blaine se preocupó.

-¿Pasa algo, amor?-le preguntó dulcemente mientras ponía una mano en su mejilla y miraba sus ojos que en ese momento eran más azul que gris.

-No, nada-lo siguió mirando. Puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo abrazó, como queriendo mostrarle su apoyo y que nunca quisiera separarse de él-. Te amo demasiado.

-Yo también, Kurt, tanto-dijo aceptando su abrazo, un poco confundido, pero mostrándole todo el amor que sentía por él. Se separaron y tomó sus manos-. Haría de todo por ti. De todo.

-Yo también, cualquier cosa.

El mayor lo acercó de nuevo y le plantó un beso en los labios. No lo había besado desde hace horas y ya extrañaba sentir ese contacto. Kurt respondió inmediatamente, pero cuando el beso se tornaba más demandante el timbre sonó.

-Tonto timbre-susurró Blaine un poco molesto cerca de los labios del menor. Esté sólo sonrío ante el comentario de Blaine-. ¿Crees que podemos saltearnos unas horas?

-Blaine, este no es Dalton. Tal vez ahí los profesores te perdonaban, pero aquí aún no te conocen y no debes dar una mala impresión.

-Pero no te pude ver en la hora de entrada...

-Ya habrá tiempo. Vámonos antes de que sea más tarde de lo que es-dijo tomando su mano llevándolo hasta el aula en donde les tocaba clase.

Mientras corrían recordaba que ya antes había vivido una situación parecida, pero los roles eran invertidos. Ahora Kurt guiaba a Blaine en su escuela.

* * *

><p>Entre los pasillos de McKinley, un chico de ojos color verde manzana llamado Rick Milton se dirigía a su clase de Historia. Estaba un poco nervioso por su pronto audición al Club Glee. Era la primera vez que estaría en uno. Le gustaba cantar, pero en su anterior escuela no había uno y además nadie lo hubiera tratado igual. Sabía que en esta escuela las cosas eran igual que en su anterior, pero ahora ya había comprendido que no debía sentirse avergonzado por lo que le gustaba o por lo que era. Nadie lo sospechó, sólo a partir de esos rumores todos comenzaron a sospechar que...era gay. Pero luego cuando él lo negó le creyeron sin chistar. Le echaron la culpa a otra persona de la cual aún siente un poco de culpabilidad, pero por ello ahora aprendió la lección y si alguien se enteraba. No lo negaría.<p>

Entró al aula de Historia. Se sentó al fondo. Vio como venían los demás alumnos animados conversando de banalidades. Tocó el timbre y aún no venía el profesor. Sacó un rato su I-Pod y se colocó los audífonos para escuchar la canción que iba a cantar ese día. Cuando dirigió su vista hacia la puerta del salón se quedó sorprendido con lo que vio.

¡No podía creerlo! ¡Era Blaine! Hace bastante tiempo que no lo veía. Hace algo de 4 años sería. Se le veía muy animado. Luego posó sus ojos en la persona a su costado. Un chico de cabellera castaña y unos ojos de los cuáles no podía diferenciar el color, pero parecían azules, de esbelta figura y una agradable sonrisa. Tenía que admitir que el chico era atractivo.

* * *

><p>Si pueden dejen reviews (:<p> 


	5. Periódo Libre

Holap, bueno aquí les dejó el capítulo 5 (:

* * *

><p>Todo por amor<p>

Periódo libre

Blaine y Kurt llegaron al aula de Historia, para suerte de ellos el profesor aún no había llegado. Finn y Sam fueron al encuentro de ellos. Ellos habían vuelto a hablar después de lo sucedido con Quinn.

-Hola chicos ¿Qué tal todo?-preguntó Sam.

-Bien, Sam. ¿Saben por qué el profesor aún no ha venido?

-Ni idea.

-Ahora que me acuerdo-dijo Finn recordando-. Creo que lo había visto teniendo un problema con un alumno, pero no sé bien.

-Te pregunté si sabías hace rato y no me dijiste-le dijo Sam extrañado.

-Es que recién me acuerdo.

_-Debbie debe conocerlo_-pensaron Blaine y Kurt al mismo tiempo. Recordando que Debbie pensaba que no había alguien más despistado de lo que solía ser Blaine.

El chico de ojos avellana revisó el salón y se dio cuenta que alguien los observaba. Se puso tenso al darse cuenta de quién era. Pensó que era una ilusión, pero luego se dio cuenta que no era una ilusión cuando dirigió su mirada hacia él y luego volvió su vista a su I-Pod.

-¿Blaine, pasa algo?-preguntó el rubio.

-¿Ehh? No, no. Nada.

-¿Estás seguro? Te noto un poco pálido-dijo Kurt preocupado.

_-Era ahora o nunca_-pensó Blaine.

Justo cuando iba a sugerirle que salieran del salón a hablar en otra parte, vino una profesora.

-Disculpen muchachos, pero tengo que comunicarles que el profesor de Historia no podrá venir. Así que tienen el periódo libre, pero si los descubro fomentando desorden en los pasillos o patios se les mandará una sanción-con esa última advertencia se fue.

Algunos chicos que estaban en el salón se estaban retirando.

-¿Vienen?-preguntó Finn.

-Después los vemos. Quiero hablar con Kurt sobre algo-Kurt lo miraba interrogante.

-Bueno, luego los vemos-se despidió el más alto.

Como el salón estaba vaciándose y el último que quedaba era Rick, se apresuró a decirle que quería hablar con él en otra aula.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Es que...

-Hola Blaine.

Blaine se arrepintió el no haber sido más rápido. Le hubiera contado antes a Kurt y no tendría que pasar por esto.

-Hola Rick-saludó Blaine.

Kurt estaba shockeado ¿Quién era Rick? ¿De dónde lo conocía Blaine?

-Hace mucho que no te veía.

-Sí, lo sé. No pensé que te habías transferido aquí. Debbie lo hizo también

-¿También está aquí?

-Sí...y aún no se olvida.

-Lo supuse...-su mirada se posó en Kurt-. ¿Y quién es tu amigo?

-Kurt-dijo Blaine mientras buscó la mirada confundida de su novio-, te presentó a Rick, y Rick-lo volvió a mirar-, te presentó a Kurt, mi novio.-dijo tomando su mano.

-Ya veo-se hizo un silencio un poco incómodo entre ellos-. Yo me tengo que ir. Hasta luego-con ese último comentario se retiró del salón.

Kurt dejó su carácter confundido para tomar uno defensiva y hacer su pregunta- ¿Quién es?

Esto era lo que Blaine se temía, que Kurt comenzara a desconfiar de él. Debbie se lo había dicho. No era bueno revelar secretos más tarde, porque la otra persona, en este caso Kurt, se podría enterar por boca de otro o por él mismo. Debió habérselo dicho antes de dejarlo en su casa, pero no tuvo el valor para hacerlo en ese momento.

-Estoy esperando, Blaine.

-Por esto era que quería hablar contigo.

-¿Sobre qué?-preguntó Kurt dejando de estar a la defensiva.

Blaine tomó sus manos, lo sentó en una silla y jaló otra silla para acercarse a él.

-Te acuerdas que cuando me invitaste al baile de graduación el año pasado, te conté que en mi anterior escuela yo había invitado a alguien a un baile.

-Sí.

-Bueno, ese alguien es Rick.

-Ohh...-de pronto se sintió un poco incómodo al conversar de este tema, pero quería saber lo que Blaine no le había contado de su anterior escuela, aunque sabía una parte.

-En mi anterior escuela, cuando me volví amigo de Debbie, no fue de una manera muy grata. La molestaban. Yo la defendí, pero salió peor, porque como recién todos se enteraron que era gay, los tratos hacia mí eran peor. Ella se molestó y entonces llegó Rick. Él era amigo de los que nos molestaban, por lo que les dijo que nos dejara en paz.

Kurt no decía nada. Quería examinar una y cada una de las acciones de Blaine.

-Desde hace unos días, pareció que me gustaba Rick-Blaine se sintió incómodo y no miraba a Kurt directamente a los ojos-. Él era amigo mío y por consecuencia también de Debbie, pero los mejores amigos en ese caso éramos Debbie y yo claro-hizo una pausa-. Días después me confesó que era gay y no lo decía, porque tenía miedo a las reacciones. Yo le dí mi apoyo y él lo acepto, pero uno de esos días, el día del baile para ser más específicos...pasó algo.

Kurt notó que había dado en el clavo al no interrumpir. Algo había pasado entre Rick y Blaine, de lo cual no sabía.

-Yo lo invité. Sería como su primer paso para salir del closet...Así que ese día todo iba bien. Él acepto y por un momento me olvidé que los demás nos veían mal hasta que terminó el baile y esperábamos a su padre. Luego ya sabes que pasó.

Kurt sintió pena al recordar el trágico suceso, pero no sabía mayor detalle sobre ello.

-Le preguntaron que hacía conmigo y yo pensé que me defendería o apoyaría...Pero no fue así, les dijo que sólo me había acompañado, porque yo se lo había pedido y como era mi amigo, no se negó-miró a Kurt, vio que en sus ojos ya no había esa posición defensiva-. Le preguntaron: "¿Entonces no eres gay?" y el les respondió "...No"

-"Luego de ello lo dejaron irse, me golpearon otra vez y se fueron. Me quedé ahí, sin saber qué hacer. Estaba tan adolorido que ni podía pensar y no sé cómo, pero ya habría pasado media hora y vi que Debbie estaba agachada a mi costado tratando de levantarme. Se dio cuenta que tenía una costilla rota y pidió ayuda para ir al hospital. Una patrulla pasó por ahí y nos ayudó. Luego le conté..."

-Flash Back-

_-¿Qué él dijo qué e hizo qué?-preguntó Debbie de la nada molesta a un lado de la camilla donde Blaine estaba rodeado por unas vendas._

_-Yo tampoco pensé que lo negaría. Pensé que no le importaría con tal de...defenderme...Creo que apresuré demasiado las cosas. Ni siquiera se había fijado en mí._

_-Aún si no lo hubiera hecho, no tenía por qué hacerte eso. Dejarte con la carga a tí e irse para quedar libre. ¿No que decía ser nuestro amigo? ¿¡Tu amigo! ¿¡Qué clase de amigo es ese! ¿Por qué esta vez no te defendió?_

_-No lo sé, Debbie. No lo sé-dijo con un dejo de tristeza en su voz._

-Fin del Flash Back-

-Reaccionó de manera molesta. Al día siguiente habló con él en voz tan alta que la mayoría escuchaba y cuando vinieron sus amigos, los que me golpearon. Él volvió a negarlo en frente de nosotros y se burlaron de nosotros y de lo tontos que éramos por creer que le podríamos mentir a ellos. Se fueron. Debbie estaba tan impotente. Yo sólo estaba triste de sentirme traicionado de alguna manera.

Kurt tuvo empatía hacia Blaine y pudo entender cómo se debió haber sentido ante una traición de esa manera.

-Pero con el tiempo. Antes de irme él me pidió disculpas y yo las acepté, porque ya pasó y nada podía volver atrás. Aunque Debbie aún no lo perdona. Cuando lo vea no sé cómo se pondrá.

-Lo siento por haberte hecho revivir eso-dijo el chico castaño con culpa en su voz.

-No. Lo siento yo por no haberte contado antes cuando tú me habías contado todo sobre ti y yo nada de mi pasado.

-Pero era porque no querías recordarlo.

-De todos modos, Kurt-dijo tomando su barbilla-. Tenemos que confiar el uno en el otro ¿Sí?

-Sí-dijo sonriendo de lado.

-¿Pasa algo?

-¿Aún sientes algo por él?-continuó al ver que el de ojos avellanas no decía nada-. Lo preguntó por la manera en cómo narrabas todo. Como si en serio hubieras estado muy enamorado y...

Blaine puso su dedo índice sobre los labios de Kurt-. Tal vez cuando era más joven me gustaba, pero...no compares eso con el amor que siento por ti. En ninguna circunstancia. Lo que siento por ti es verdadero y no se compara con nada ¿Ok?-dijo colocando su mano en su mejilla

-Ok-dijo acercándose a Blaine y besándolo suavemente. Como dándole a entender que no le molestaba que no le haya contado antes. Le entendía, el tener que revivir un momento como ese era horrible. Ahora ese chico que acababa de conocer no le caía nada bien-¿Quieres salir a buscar a los demás?-preguntó cuando se separaron.

-Más bien quiero continuar lo que no pude terminar.

-¡Blaine!

Los dos rieron ante el comentario del mayor.

* * *

><p>La profesora de francés continuaba dictando su clase y Debbie atendía a todo lo que estaba diciendo tomando unos cuantos apuntes de la pizarra. Mientras escribía escuchó que unas chicas comenzaban a cuchichear detrás suyo y levantó la vista para darse cuenta que la profesora estaba hablando con un chico que acababa de entrar al salón. Era John, el chico con el que había chocado cuando estaba merodeando por los pasillos de McKinley.<p>

La profesora lucía sorprendida ante lo que John le decía. Al parecer hubo un problema con el profesor de historia y necesitaban de su presencia en la oficina del Director Figgins. La profesora comenzó a quejarse de que siempre tenía que arreglar los problemas de todos. Debbie trató de no reírse ante las muecas de la profesora mientras salía. Cuando vio a John notó que le sonreía. Por un momento sintió que se iba a sonrojar, pero se calmó y sonrío. No sabía por qué se sentía así. Sólo lo había conocido ayer y pensaba que era lindo.

La chica sentada a su lado, Jane Cleaney, una chica de cabello marrón y ojos verdes, fue llamada por las chicas que cuchicheaban hace un rato.

-Pregúntale sobre el rumor.

-Anda, ¿Sí?

-Porfa.

-Ok. Ok. Lo haré-dijo Jane.

En eso Jane le preguntó a John de la manera más normal:

-¿Es cierto el rumor de que estás saliendo con Meredith?

El chico de ojos miel se sintió incómodo ante la pregunta tan directa y la pelinegra se puso algo nerviosa.

-No, no salgo con ella.

Algunas chicas no se molestaron en ocultar sus sonrisas.

-Bueno, tienen el periódo libre así que pueden salir del aula, pero no hagan desorden. Eso es todo.

John se retiró y los que salieron más rápido del aula fueron los chicos. Luego siguieron las chicas. La chica de ojos chocolates ordenó sus cuadernos para guardarlos en su casillero, pero notó que alguien la miraba.

-¿Te gusta?-preguntó Jane. Ya no había nadie en el aula.

-¿A qué se debe esa pregunta?

-Me pareció-dijo sonriendo-. No nos hemos presentado formalmente. Mi nombre es Jane Cleaney, mucho gusto-dijo estirando su mano.

-Debbie Anniston-hizo el mismo acto.

-Entonces, Debbie, ¿De dónde vienes?

-De Westerville.

-Ya veo. La mayoría ha venido de allá. Aún no entiendo por qué. ¿Sabes?

-En realidad no. Mis padres y yo decidimos mudarnos a Lima por motivos de mi anterior escuela.

-Vamos saliendo y así continuamos hablando ¿Te parece?

-Bueno-se levantó al igual que Jane y se dirigieron a la salida del salón.

-Bueno, te iré explicando cómo es la actividad en este colegio. Te habrás dado cuenta que...

* * *

><p>Tocó el timbre de intermedio. Shirley Farrow salió de la oficina del director.<p>

-¿Quién se creía que era? Nadie le falta el respeto a una Farrow y se queda tranquilo-pensaba la rubia con molestia-. No debería estar en este tipo de escuela. Se supone que debería seguir en mi anterior escuela, siendo popular y teniendo un futuro asegurado. Pero todo esto lo hago por Blaine. Al final de cuentas sigo teniendo mi futuro asegurado. Sólo que desperdiciaré este año...pero como sea, ya arreglé ese asunto con ese profesor.

En eso vio que una chica de igual cabello rubio corto, que le llegaba un poco más abajo de los hombros se dirigía al panel de inscripciones colocando su nombre en una lista, la cual no estaba el día de ayer. Al terminar, se retiró.

La chica de ojos azules se dirigió a la nueva lista. Eran audiciones para porristas. Pero según las indicaciones no se participarían en concursos. Sólo para las funciones de medio tiempo. La mitad de la lista estaba llena. El último nombre decía "Quinn Fabray". Tomó el lapicero y escribió su nombre. No habría problema si se divirtiera un poco haciendo actividades de medio tiempo.

* * *

><p>Blaine y Kurt conversaban de lo más tranquilos por los pasillos.<p>

-¿Cuál va a ser tu canción de audición?

-Es una sorpresa-dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Dime, Blaine. Porfa.

-No. Es una sorpresa. Sólo espero que te guste-Kurt sonrió ante su comentario. Él y sus sorpresas.

Al voltear en la siguiente esquina vieron a Debbie charlar animadamente con una chica.

-¡No puedo creerlo! Hace un rato parecías tímida y ahora no tanto-decía la chica de ojos verdes sorprendida.

-Siempre me pasa cuando conozco a alguien. Al principio no hablo tanto, pero a medida que avanza la conversación comienzo a tomar más confianza.

-Sí, ya me doy cuenta

-Hola Debbie-saludaron Blaine y Kurt que se habían acercado.

-Hola chicos-saludó Debbie animada-. Les presento a una amiga, Jane Cleaney.

-Mucho gusto.

Los tres se saludaron de manera respectiva. Jane no tenía nada en contra de los gays. Sólo prefería no decir nada para que nadie se metiera con ella. De alguna manera la entendían.

-¡Verdad!-exclamó de la nada Jane-. Ya me acordé quién es el otro nuevo. Su nombre es Rick Milton, también de Westerville. Un chico simpático, pero es gay-se apenó, pero volvió a sonreír al segundo.

Blaine se temió la reacción de Debbie ante la mención de su nombre.

-¿Rick Milton...está en McKinley?-preguntó la pelinegra un poco más seria.

-Sí. ¿Ya lo conocías?

-Sí. Estuvo en mi anterior escuela.

-Se cruzó con nosotros-dijo Blaine.

Ella los miró sorprendida-. ¿Qué?

-Sí-dijo Kurt pensando en que Blaine tenía razón. Debbie aún no lo perdonaba por haber hecho eso-, pero no pasó nada.

-¿Por qué está aquí? Justo aquí.

-Es sólo una coincidencia. Además, lo pasado está en el pasado. Sólo hay que olvidarlo.

Hubo un silencio-...Está bien, pero eso no quitará el hecho de que aún no confíe en él.

Los cuatro continuaron conversando de banalidades. Pronto serían las audiciones para los nuevos miembros del Club Glee. Todos con sus canciones listas para el gran momento. Sólo era cuestión de esperar unas horas más.

* * *

><p>Pequeños Avances de próximos capítulos:<p>

-El siguiente capítulo estará centrado en las audiciones.  
>-Habrán pequeñas conversaciones en el backstage del auditorio.<br>-Aparecerá Emma.  
>-Aparecerán 2 personajes nuevos.<br>-Entre los personajes del elenco original y los nuevos habrá 4 porristas.

Entre los reviews he colocado unas páginas donde se pueden ver imágenes parecidas de los personajes nuevos para que se haga una idea


	6. Audiciones Parte I

Holaap a todos :) Aquí les dejó el sexto capítulo de mi Fic.

Les avisó que las canciones de este capítulo y de los siguientes capítulos estarán...cortadas. Me refiero a como lo hacen en los caps. de Glee, que ponen parte de las canciones, pero no toda. A excepción de algunas canciones de los próximos capítulos en las que si voy a poner la letra completa.

* * *

><p>Todo por amor<p>

Audiciones Parte I

Terminaron las clases. Los alumnos salieron de sus respectivas aulas para encontrarse en algún lugar o simplemente ir a sus casas.

Entre los vestidores estaba Alex. Había tenido entrenamiento en las últimas horas y ahora estaba cambiado y listo para dirigirse al auditorio.

-¿Es cierto que te unes al Club Glee, Dubarry?-preguntó Azimio, acompañado de Karofsky.

-Sí. ¿Algún problema con eso?-preguntó encarándolos el chico de ojos ámbar.

-Sí. Muchos.

-¿Cómo cuáles, se puede saber?

-¿Sabes qué pasa si te unes a ese Club?-amenazó Azimio-. Haremos tu vida miserable. Todos en ese club son unos afeminados.

-Yo no lo creo así. Cantar no es nada malo y deja tus tontas amenazas a un lado, que ni me importan.

-No me levantes la voz-enfureció Azimio.

-Mira quien está ahí-dijo Karofsky burlándose. Cuando John se dirigía a la salida. Notó la conversación y se acercó-. Un traidor.

-Sí, John. Nos enteramos que también te unes-dijo Azimio poniendo su atención en el chico de rulos-. Te me caíste. Pensé que los únicos idiotas eran Hudson y su banda de perdedores.

-Estar en el Club Glee no parece tan malo como pensaba ¿Sabes? Y en serio me arrepiento no haber entrado cuando nos lo propusieron el año escolar anterior.

-¿¡Qué!-Azimio estaba que no se lo podía creer-. Nunca supiste como se siente un granizado. Ya sabrás como se siente uno. Y tú también-dijo señalando al otro chico.

Karofsky y Azimio se retiraron. Los 2 chicos dentro de los vestidores se observaron, pero luego se retiraron. Yendo cada uno por caminos distintos.

Dave se había enterado por su amigo Azimio que habían entrado más nuevos en su año por más raro que parezca. Hasta ahora no había tenido la oportunidad de encontrar a alguno.

-Ahora que me acuerdo. Conocemos a uno de los nuevos-repuso Azimio.

-¿A quién?

-Al noviecito del marica de Hummel. Sin duda no voy a soportar verlos por cualquier parte de McKinley.

A Karofsky le molestó la manera en que llamó a Kurt, pero lo que más le molestó fue al recordar quién era ese sujeto llamado Blaine Anderson.

-Te veo después. Tengo que recoger algo.

-Como sea-dijo Azimio sin más retirándose de las instalaciones.

Karofsky sabía que ese par aún estaba aquí. Era el día de las audiciones, imposible que no estuvieran.

* * *

><p>Kurt estaba apoyado en su casillero mientras Blaine lo besaba con intensidad y el menor le correspondía de igual manera. Aunque tenían que ir yendo al auditorio. Especialmente Blaine. Comenzó a besar su cuello y el chico de pelo castaño aprovechó para hablar.<p>

-Blaine, no es que...no quiera...pero...tenemos...que ir-si Blaine seguía así no le iba poder hacer reaccionar-. ¡Blaine!

-¿Qué?-preguntó inocentemente Blaine dejando su cuello y mirándolo a los ojos poniendo cara de cachorrito abandonado.

-No me vas a convencer con tu ternura. Tenemos que ir al auditorio para que audiciones-dijo Kurt sonriendo ante la ternura de su mirada.

-Prefiero pasar más tiempo contigo.

-Yo también. Más que tú-cuando el de ojos avellanas iba a decir algo, Kurt le interrumpió-, pero quiero y sé que tú también quieres estar en el Club Glee. Además si no entras no vamos a tener más tiempo juntos.

Blaine se quedó pensando-...Vamos rápido-dijo dirigiéndose hacia el auditorio doblando la esquina.

Kurt río ante el inesperado cambio de Blaine. Cuando estaban a punto de seguirlo, una mano lo detuvo.

-Hace mucho que no te veía, Hummel.

Con solo escuchar su voz supo que era Karofsky quién había puesto su mano en su hombro. La quitó de su hombro cuando volteo para observarlo. No sabía cómo era su trato hacia él después de lo ocurrido en el baile de graduación. No se hablaron desde ese momento y tampoco tenía ganas de hacerlo ahora.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó a la defensiva

-¿Acaso uno no puede merodear por aquí y saludar?

-Sí, pero no creo que haya sido por eso.

-¿Por qué tu y ese imbécil se restriegan en la cara de todo el mundo? ¿No se dan cuenta que causan repulsión?

-En primera, no me importa lo que la gente piense de nosotros y en segunda no entiendo porque me reclamas esas cosas-dijo Kurt no soportando que le preguntara cosas que no le importaban.

-¡Porque detesto verte con ese tipo!-le reclamó.

Se quedó en shock. Ok. Eso no se lo esperaba.

-Me gustas Kurt. No soporto verte con alguien más.

Eso tampoco.

-Me arrepiento de todo lo que te hice el año anterior. En serio me arrepiento. Lo hice, porque me molestaba que me hicieras sentir así. Ahora sólo quiero estar contigo-se acercó un poco más a él.

-No-dijo Kurt alejándose-. Yo no. Yo amo a Blaine y quiero estar con él.

-¿Por qué no puedes solo aceptarme?-preguntó agarrando sus muñecas con tanta fuerza y jalándolo.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Me duele!

-¿Qué tiene él que...

-¿No lo oíste? ¡Suéltalo!-exclamó Blaine molestó. Al notar la ausencia de Kurt después de muchos pasillos. Regresó lo más rápido que pudo y estaba molesto de que Karofsky le estuviera haciendo daño y celoso de que se tomara la libertad de siquiera acercarlo.

Karofsky soltó al chico de ojos azules grisáceos dejándolo a un lado suyo-. Métete en tus asuntos.

-Todo lo que tenga que ver con Kurt es asunto mío-dijo Blaine estando más cerca de ellos-. Déjalo en paz.

-Tú no eres nadie para decirme que debo hacer.

-¡Por favor! ¿Deja de hacer esto, sí?-dijo Kurt alejándose de él, yendo hacia el lado de Blaine.

Les lanzó una mirada de odio y se alejó. No tenía caso seguir ahí ahora.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Blaine tomando sus muñecas examinándolas.

-Sí. No te preocupes. Tenemos que irnos-dijo tomando su mano para ir al auditorio.

-¿Qué quería?

-Ehh...no era nada en especial.

-Kurt, por favor-dijo deteniéndolo.

-Me dijo que le gustaba y que quería estar conmigo nada más-lo dijo rápido y sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-...Ya veo.

-Pero te amo a ti. ¿Lo sabes, no?

-Sí, y yo a ti-dijo besándolo-. No desconfiaría nunca de ti-dijo acariciando su mejilla-. ¿Vamos?

-Ya.

* * *

><p>Caminaba por los pasillos recordando el camino por el que le había guiado Kurt para ir al auditorio, pero alguien la detuvo.<p>

-Disculpa, ¿sabes dónde queda el auditorio?-preguntó un chico de ojos ámbar.

-Sí, queda doblando el pasillo. Yo también voy para allá. Puedes acompañarme-respondió Debbie.

Alex aceptó.

-Entonces, ¿También audicionas para el Glee Club?-preguntó mientras caminaban-. Mi nombre es Debbie Anniston.

-Alex Dubarry, y sí. Creo que también eres nueva.

-Sí, y al parecer también estás en el equipo de fútbol.

-¿También?

-Es que ya he conocido a un chico llamado John que también está. Además todos los chicos del Club Glee están en el equipo.

-Ya veo.

Habían llegado al auditorio. Todos los del Club Glee a excepción de Kurt, quien no estaba, ya estaban sentándonse. Mercedes fue la única que no lo hizo para guiarlos hacia el backstage donde debían esperar a los demás.

* * *

><p>A medida que pasaban los minutos. Los postulantes llegaban al backstage. Luego de Debbie y Alex vino Blaine, después de él vino John y cuando vino Rick, Blaine notó que Debbie se puso un poco tensa. Al parecer Rick no lo notó.<p>

-Hola chicos-saludó lo más tranquilo posible. Alex y John estaban un poco alejados de ellos, pero podían oír lo que hablaban

-Hola-le respondió Blaine.

-Hola Debbie. ¡Qué coincidencia que también te transferiste aquí!

-Sí, lo sé-lo dijo un poco seria.

-¿No hay problemas entre nosotros, verdad?

-Ninguno...Sólo...no cometas los mismo errores-dejó de aparentar estar seria. No podía estar molesta de por vida. Bueno, sí podía, pero prefirió no hacerlo. Sería como hacerle recordar a Blaine los momentos que pasó y eso era algo que no quería.

-No te preocupes. No lo haré.

Entró la última postulante a audicionar. Y fijó sus ojos en alguien en especial. No sabía si la reconocería.

Blaine notó una mirada posada sobre él. Cuando se dio cuenta que quién lo miraba era una chica rubia de ojos azules, a quién acababa de recordar, sonrío sorprendido.

-¿Shirley?

-Hola Blaine-se acercó la ojiazul contenta.

-Hace bastante que no te veía. Déjame presentarte a un amigo, Rick y a mi mejor amiga, Debbie.

-Hola-saludó la de ojos chocolate con su mano, pero la rubia sólo movió un poco la cabeza en señal de saludo y restándole importancia.

-¿Y qué haces aquí? Pensé que seguías en Prince-White-dijo Blaine no dándose cuenta de lo hecho por Shirley.

-Es lo mismo que yo te pregunto. Pensé que seguías en Dalton.

-Me transferí...

* * *

><p>Los actuales miembros del Club Glee estaban sentados en las butacas mientras Will se sentaba en el escritorio principal.<p>

-Muy bien, chicos. Vamos a dar inicio a las audiciones-prendió el micrófono y habló-. Nuestro primer postulante es-colocó su mano en un tazón lleno de papeles y de ahí saco uno-...Alex Dubarry.

El llamado se dirigió al escenario. Estaba nervioso por haber sido llamado primero.

-Mi nombre es Alex Dubarry-dijo cuando estuvo frente al micrófono-, y voy a cantar Perfect de Simple Plan

Detrás de él comenzaron a sonar los respectivos instrumentos. Sonando los acordes de la canción.

_-Hey dad look at me Think back and talk to me Did I grow up according to plan?-_se sentía un poco nervioso, pero con los segundos dejo de estarlo- _And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do? But it hurts when you disapprove all along_

_And now I try hard to make it_  
><em>I just want to make you proud<em>  
><em>I'm never gonna be good enough for you<em>  
><em>I can't pretend that<em>  
><em>I'm alright<em>  
><em>And you can't change me<em>

_'Cuz we lost it all_  
><em>Nothing lasts forever<em>  
><em>I'm sorry<em>  
><em>I can't be perfect<em>  
><em>Now it's just too late and<em>  
><em>We can't go back<em>  
><em>I'm sorry<em>  
><em>I can't be perfect<em>

_Recordaba el por qué de la canción y sentía que con eso podía desahogarse- Nothing's gonna change the things that you said Nothing's gonna make this right again_

_Please don't turn your back  
>I can't believe it's hard<br>Just to talk to you  
>But you don't understand<em>

_'Cuz we lost it all_  
><em>Nothing lasts forever<em>  
><em>I'm sorry<em>  
><em>I can't be perfect<em>  
><em>Now it's just too late and<em>  
><em>We can't go back<em>  
><em>I'm sorry<em>  
><em>I can't be perfect<em>

_'Cuz we lost it all_  
><em>Nothing lasts forever<em>  
><em>I'm sorry<em>  
><em>I can't be perfect<em>  
><em>Now it's just too late and<em>  
><em>We can't go back<em>  
><em>I'm sorry<em>  
><em>I can't be perfect<em>

Los chicos aplaudieron al terminar la canción.

-Muy bien, Alex. Tienes una voz potente y me gustó la forma en cómo te identificaste con la canción. Te felicito, bienvenido al Glee Club.

-Gracias, profesor Schuester.

El chico de ojos claros regresó al backstage.

-Nuestro siguiente postulante es...Rick Milton.

El ojiverde se dirigió hacia el micrófono.

-_No puedes tenerle cólera a alguien que no conoces, Kurt Hummel-_pensaba el castaño_-. Tendré que hacer lo que dice Debbie, no tenerle cólera, pero eso no evitará que no confíe en él. Aunque sé de sobra que ella aún le tiene cólera-_sonrío ante el pensamiento y volvió a la realidad cuando lo escuchó hablar por el micrófono.

-Mi nombre es Rick Milton y voy a cantar Wonderwall de Oasis.

Comenzaron los acordes.

-_Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you-_levantó la vista mirando al público-_, by now you should have somehow Realized what you gotta do_

_I don't believe that anybody feels the way that I do  
>About you now<em>

_Back beat, the word is on the street  
>That the fire in your heart is out,<br>I'm sure you've heard it all before,  
>But you never really had a doubt<br>I don't believe that anybody feels the way that I do  
>About you now<em>

_And all the roads we have are winding  
>And all the lights that lead us there are blinding<br>There are many things that i would like to say to you  
>But I don't know how<em>

Su mirada cruzó con esos ojos que había visto en la mañana. Desvió un poco la vista. Esos ojos le atraían demasiado y a pesar de la distancia notaba su color cambiante.

_Because maybe  
>You're gonna be the one that saves me<br>And after all  
>You're my wonder wall<em>

_Because maybe  
>You're gonna be the one that saves me<br>And after all  
>You're my wonder wall<em>

_Because maybe  
>You're gonna be the one that saves me<br>You're gonna be the one that saves me_

Se volvieron a escuchar los aplausos.

-Muy bien, Rick. Me gustó cómo manejaste tu tono de voz y cómo te apropiaste de la canción. Felicitaciones, bienvenido al Club Glee.

-Gracias, profesor Schuester-luego volvió al backstage

-Quien sigue es-sacó un papel del tazón-...Shirley Farrow.

La ojiazul salió del backstage caminando con seguridad-. Mi nombre es Shirley Farrow-dijo mientras sostenía el micrófono-, y voy a cantar Something about the Sunshine de Anna Margaret.

La banda atrás de ella comenzó a tocar los primeros sonidos.

_-Wake up to the blue sky, Grab your shades and lets go for a ride-_se sentía algo confiada y sonreía a medida que cantaba. Paseaba un poco por el escenario-. _Breakfast by the ocean, we'll do lunch at sunset and vine._

_Everyday's a dream in California,  
>Every night the stars come out to play<br>Wish that I could always feel this way!_

_There's something about the sunshine baby  
>I'm seeing you in a whole new light<br>Out of these world for the first time baby  
>Oooh! Is alright<em>

_Now that you're here!_

_El coro de atrás repetía__-. __(Now that you're here!)_

_It's suddenly clear  
>(It's suddenly clear)<br>The sun's comin' throught!  
><em>_I never knew!  
><em>_Whatever I do, is better with you!  
><em>_(It's better with you)_

Mientras el coro cantaba esa última parte, ella dirigió su vista por pocos segundos de nuevo hacia el backstage, donde estaban más carca John, Debbie y Blaine que aún no salían.

_There's something about the sunshine baby  
>(There's something about it!)<br>I'm seeing you in a whole new light  
>(Whole new light)<br>Out of these world for the first time baby (yeah!)  
>Oooh! Is alright (it's alright!)<em>

_There's something about the sunshine baby  
>(There's something about it!)<br>I'm seeing you in a whole new light  
>(A whole new light)<br>Out of these world for the first time baby (ooh!)  
>Oooh! <em>_Is alright_

Los aplausos se hicieron escuchar.

-¡Wouh! Shirley, buena presentación. Me gustó tu desenvolvimiento en el escenario y con la canción. Te felicito, bienvenida al Club Glee.

-Gracias, Señor Schuester-antes de retirarse hizo un corto contacto visual con un chico de ojos azules y piel pálida.

-_Es él, sin duda-_pensó y luego regresó al backstage.

-El siguiente postulante es...John Wilson.

* * *

><p>-Suerte-le deseó Debbie.<p>

-Gracias-sonrío para luego ir al escenario.

-Debbie...-mencionó Blaine.

-¿Sí?

Se quedó un rato en silencio-. No, nada.

-Bueno.

-¿Y qué tal mi presentación?-preguntó Shirley acercándose.

-Me gustó-le respondió Blaine sincero-. Nunca antes te había oído cantar.

-No nos conocíamos mucho. Éramos pequeños cuando nos conocimos y nunca nos hablamos-dijo sonriendo.

-En eso tienes razón. Espero que este año sí nos conozcamos más y fuera del ámbito familiar. Porque en realidad no me gustan mucho esas cenas. Ahora que ya no vivo en Dalton tal vez hayan cenas más seguido.

-Si voy, te haré compañía. A mí tampoco me gustan tanto que digamos.

-Tal vez.

Debbie escuchaba todo mirando hacia el escenario, pero después analizaría lo que acababa de pasar.

* * *

><p>Con su guitarra eléctrica en la mano, la cual había traído para tocar la canción se presento-. Mi nombre es John Wilson y voy a cantar Wake me up when September ends de Green Day.<p>

Cuando comenzó a tocar con su guitarra la banda de atrás le siguió-. _Summer has come and passed. The innocent can never last. Wake me up when September ends_

_Like my father's come to pass  
>Seven years has gone so fast<br>Wake me up when September ends_

_Here comes the rain again  
>Falling from the stars<br>Drenched in my pain again  
>Becoming who we are<em>

_As my memory rests  
>But never forgets what I lost<br>Wake me up when September ends_

Hizo su solo de guitarra. Le encantaba tocarla desde que tenía 12 años, además de cantar. Recordó cuando tuvieron la oportunidad de unirse. Se debatía entre hacerlo y no, pero al final no quería que sus compañeros le lanzaran granizados. Se arrepintió de esa decisión, pero ahora no le importaba. Quería hacer una de las cosas que más le gusta.

_Summer has come and passed  
>The innocent can never last<br>Wake me up when September ends_

_Like my father's come to pass  
>Twenty years has gone so fast<br>Wake me up when September ends  
>Wake me up when September ends<br>Wake me up when September ends_

Una vez más al terminar la canción, los chicos del Club Glee aplaudieron. Les maravillaba tener más talento dentro del grupo.

-Bien hecho, John. Me gustó tu forma de cantar y expresarte. Te hubiéramos recibido el año pasado, pero te entiendo. Bienvenido al Glee Club.

-Gracias, Señor Schuester-se retiró hacia el backstage.

-Nos quedan dos audiciones. Así que nuestra penúltima audición es...

* * *

><p>Tal vez me demore en publicar el siguiente cap. el fin de semana, pero haré lo posible. Dejen reviews x)<p> 


	7. Audiciones Parte II

Holaa de nuevo :) Disculpen el que haya demorado con la actualización, pero tuve una semana más ocupada. Por lo menos estas 2 semanas que vienen estaré algo más libre y podré escribir más. Por mientras ya voy colocando la parte 2 del capítulo 6. Disfrútenlo x)

* * *

><p>Todo por amor<p>

Audiciones Parte II

-...Debbie Anniston.

Ella se acercó hacia el escenario viendo a la audiencia-. Mi nombre es Debbie Anniston y voy a cantar Breakaway de Kelly Clarkson.

Se empezó a escuchar los instrumentos entonando la canción. El coro de atrás comenzó con el intro.

_-G__rew up in a small town, and when the rain would fall down I'd just stare out my window__-_nunca había cantado en un escenario, pero se sentía tan bien-, _dreaming of what could be, and if I'd end up happy I would pray _

El coro_-. I would pray._

_Trying hard to reach out  
>but when I tried to speak out,<br>felt like no one could hear me.  
>Wanted to belong here,<br>But something felt so wrong here.  
>So I prayed I could break away.<em>

A medida que decía la letra, se acordaba de tantas cosas. Eso hacía que le diera más entonación.

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.  
>I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky.<br>I'll make a wish,  
>Take a chance,<br>Make a change,  
>And break away<br>Out of the darkness and into the sun,  
>But I won't forget all the ones that I love.<br>I'll take a risk,  
>Take a chance,<br>Make a change,  
>And Breakaway.<em>

_Buildings with a hundred floors-_se sentía más motivada, casi siempre le habían gustado los terceros párrafos de las canciones, notó la mirada de Kurt, quién le sonreía y sentía que la animaba incondicionalmente-, _swinging around revolving doors._

_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
>gotta keep moving on, moving on,<br>Fly away, break away._

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.  
>Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye<br>I'll make a wish,  
>Take a chance,<br>Make a change,  
>And break away<br>Out of the darkness and into the sun,  
>But I won't forget the place I come from.<br>I'll take a risk,  
>Take a chance,<br>Make a change,  
>And Breakaway, Breakaway, Breakaway<em>

Kurt inició los aplausos que siguieron a continuación. Blaine no le había mentido, cantaba bien. Mucho. La cantó en el mismo tonto de Kelly cuando hacía sus presentaciones en vivo.

Eso sería algo de más competencia, pero eso no evitaría que fueran amigos al igual que con Mercedes y Rachel. Además, Kurt no creía que tuviera ese espíritu de competencia de Rachel, Mercedes y él por los solos. Bueno, aún no la conocía en ese aspecto.

-Bravo, Debbie. Me encantó tu voz y la manera en cómo cantabas con sentimiento, llegando a unos altos tonos en la canción. Te felicito, bienvenida al Glee Club.

-Gracias, Señor Schuester-sonrío Debbie y luego mira a Kurt con una sonrisa que expresa un "Gracias" y se retiró.

-Y nuestra último postulante es Blaine Anderson-no tuvo necesidad de leer el último papel, sabía de sobra que era él.

Blaine salió del backstage, hacia el micrófono. Kurt lo observó a penas escuchó su nombre. ¿Cuál era la canción que iba a presentar? ¿Qué clase de sorpresa? ¿Se la iba a dedicar? Ese pensamiento hizo que sonriera.

-Mi nombre es Blaine Anderson, aunque creo que la mayoría ya lo sabe-algunos sonrieron ante el comentario y otros rieron por lo bajo-. La canción que voy a cantar es You'll be in my heart de Phil Collins, va dedicada a una persona especial-buscó entre los demás a quién se refería-. Tú, Kurt-le sonrío.

Algunos mirones voltearon viendo a Kurt con sonrisas cómplices y Mercedes, quién estaba a su lado le sonrío y chocó su codo. Kurt no podía estar más avergonzado, sorprendido y feliz al mismo tiempo.

Los instrumentos comenzaron a sonar.

_Come, stop your crying. It will be all right. Just take my hand, hold it tight__-_Blaine puso su mirada en el chico de ojos azules, lo amaba tanto, quería mostrarle su amor de todas las maneras posibles-_. __I will protect you from all around you. I will be here, don't you cry._

_For one so small,_  
><em>you seem so strong.<em>  
><em>My arms will hold you,<em>  
><em>Keep you safe and warm.<em>  
><em>This bond between us<em>  
><em>can't be broken.<em>  
><em>I will be here,<em>  
><em>don't you cry.<em>

_'Cuz you'll be in my heart.  
>Yes, you'll be in my heart.<br>From this day on,  
>Now and forever more.<em>

_You'll be in my heart,  
>No matter what they say.<br>You'll be here in my heart, always._

Kurt estaba tan enamorado de ese chico de ojos avellana, que en ese momento le expresaba que siempre estaría en su corazón. Él también lo estaría en el suyo.

_And you'll be in my heart.  
>Yes, you'll be in my heart.<br>From this day on,  
>now and forever more.<em>

_Don't listen to them,  
>'Cuz what do they know?<br>We need each other,  
>to have, to hold.<br>They'll see in time,  
>I know.<em>

Blaine cantaba como si la letra de la canción fueran cosas que expresaba y es que él sabía expresarse y entregarse en una canción y si era para Kurt, con mucha razón.

_When destiny calls you,  
>you must be strong.<br>I may not be with you,  
>but you've got to hold on.<br>They'll see in time,  
>I know.<br>We'll show them together 'cause_

Kurt sabía que lo demostrarían juntos, siempre lo estarían. No le importaba lo que pudieran pensar de ellos. Se amaban, era lo único que importaba.

_You'll be in my heart.  
>Believe me; you'll be in my heart.<br>I'll be there  
>from this day on,<br>now and forever more._

_Oooh, you'll be in my heart._

_El coro-.__ (You'll be here in my heart)_

_No matter what they say,  
>(I'll be with you)<br>you'll be here in my heart  
>I'll be there<br>Always_

_Always._

_I'll be with you  
>I'll be there for you always,<br>always and Always_

_I'll be there  
>Always<em>

Terminó la canción y Kurt quería derramar unas lágrimas, pero se las secó antes de que salieran y aplaudió al igual que los demás chicos. La voz de Blaine era fantástica. Siempre lo hechizaba. Desde ese día...

-Te felicito, Blaine, lo has hecho muy bien. Me encanta la forma en que te expresas en una canción. Sé que has sido el solista principal en "The Warblers" y tuvieron muchas razones para elegirte. Creo que con eso digo todo, bienvenido al Glee Club.

-Gracias, señor Schuester.

Él se quedó ahí mientras Will pedía que los otros postulantes salieran y recibieran un aplauso de bienvenida al Glee Club.

-Bueno, terminando con esto...

-¡Will!

Una chica pelirroja acababa de entrar al auditorio.

-¿Emma? ¿Pasa algo?-la miraba preocupado, pero a la vez alegre de verla.

-No, no es nada malo-decía Emma-, es que hay dos chicos aquí-miró a sus lados y vio que no había nadie-. ¿Chicos?-llamó hacia el exterior del auditorio-. Vengan.

Un chico y una chica entraron al auditorio, también al parecer de último año y como no los habían visto años anteriores afirmaron que eran nuevos. El chico era de cabello negro y ojos marrones, mientras que la chica era de cabello ondulado castaño oscuro y ojos caramelo.

-Es que hablé con ellos en la salida-decía Emma-, y les pregunté en qué clase de taller querían estar y les comenté del Glee Club. Por lo que querían saber si podían unirse.

-Perfecto, yo no tengo inconvenientes y creo que los demás tampoco ¿Verdad, chicos?-todos los demás negaron dando a entender que no había problema-. Cuanto más mejor.

Y era verdad, les animaba la idea de tener más personas junto a ellos. Además este año harían todo lo posible y hasta lo imposible para ganar el campeonato de coros. El sueño de muchos de los presentes.

Los chicos nuevos se acercaron. Sus nombres eran Julio y Silvana. Ellos eran mejores amigos. Habían estado en la misma escuela los años anteriores. Sólo que los padres de ambos se mudaron a Ohio y los transfirieron de escuela, a McKinley. Silvana tenía novio, el cual estudiaba en otra escuela, que estaba a horas de McKinley. Aunque eso no iba a impedir que se hablaran. Mientras que Julio no había tenido novia.

Al llegar a McKinley, él se inscribió en el equipo de fútbol mientras que ella en el de porristas. Estaba entre los cuatro que ingresaron el día anterior. La audición de la ojicaramelo era recién al día siguiente.

El primero en audicionar sería el de ojos marrones. Estaba un poco nervioso, pero al fin de cuentas decidido.

-Mi nombre es Julio Greenwall y voy a cantar I don't care de Fall Out boy-dijo a través del micrófono.

Los instrumentos se hicieron escuchar.

_-Say my name, and his in the same breath, I dare you to say they taste the same-_entonaba bien la canción, dejándose llevar por ella-,_ Let the leaves fall off in the summer and let December glow feel flames._

_Brace myself and let go,  
>Start it over again in Mexico<br>these friends, they don't love you  
>they just love the hotel suites, now<em>

_I don't care what you think as long as it's about me_-era una de sus preferidas, por ello la había escogido para cantarla. Además de que se identificaba con la canción en el aspecto de que no le importaba lo que los demás podrían pensar de él-, _the best of us can find happiness in misery_

_I said I don't care what you think  
>as long as it's about me<br>the best of us can find happiness  
>in misery<em>

_Said-a, I don't care just a-what you think,  
>As long as it's about me, you said-a<br>I don't care just what you think,  
>As long as it's about me, you said-a<br>I don't care_

El coro-. (_I don't care)_

_You said I don't care (I don't care)  
>Said I don't care,<br>I don't care  
>I don't care (I don't care),<br>I said-a  
>I don't care<em>

Amaba cantar. Era una de las cosas que más hacía y que más le gustaba. Lo encontraba como una manera de expresarse

_I don't care what you think,  
>As long as it's about me<br>the best of us can find happiness  
>in misery<em>

_I don't care what you think,  
>As long as it's about me<br>the best of us can find happiness  
>in misery<em>

La canción terminó y los chicos del Club Glee junto con los nuevos miembros aplaudieron.

-Muy bien, Julio. Me gustó tu forma de cantar y tu entrega a la canción con emoción. Felicitaciones, bienvenido al Glee Club.

-Gracias, profesor Schuester-se retiró sentándose en una de las butacas mientras que Will le indicaba a Silvana que era su turno. Antes de dirigirse al escenario miró hacia la salida. Emma que estaba cerca de la salida se acercó y le alcanzó el estuche de una guitarra. La tomó y se dirigió al escenario. Ahí saco su guitarra acústica color roja con partes de color negro del estuche. Dejó el estuche a un lado y se acercó al micrófono.

-Mi nombre es Silvana Bluesky y la canción que voy a cantar es More than words de Extreme.

Comenzó a tocar con si guitarra y los demás instrumentos la siguieron.

_Saying I love you Is not the words I want to hear from you-_cantaba acordándose de esa persona tan especial para ella- _It's not that I want you Not to say, but if you only knew_

_How easy it would be to  
>Show me how you feel<em>

_More than words_

_Is all you have to do to make it real  
>then you wouldn't have to say<br>that you love me  
>Cuz' I'd already know<em>

Amaba tocar la guitarra y cantar. Había tomado lecciones desde guitarra desde hace algunos años. Respecto al canto, sólo lo hacía y lo hacía bien.

_What would you do  
>if my heart was torn in two?<em>

_More than words to show you feel  
>that your love for me is real<em>

_What would you say  
>if I took those words away?<em>

No creía que hubiera un Glee Club en la escuela. Era la perfecta oportunidad para formar parte de algo y hacer lo que más le gustaba. Tocar guitarra y cantar.

_Then you couldn't make things new  
>Just by saying I love you<em>

El coro-. _(Da da da da da da da da)_

_More than words  
>(Da da da da da da da da)<br>more than words  
>(Da da da da da da da da)<em>

_More than words_

Tocó con extremo cuidado y precisión las cuerdas haciendo el sonido exacto de la canción original e hizo una pausa.

_-__More than words__-_volvió a tocar un poco más y terminó en una rasgada.

Cuando terminó de tocar la canción con la banda, los chicos aplaudieron.

-Excelente, Silvana. Me encantó tu tono y estilo de cantar. Además de tu forma de tocar la guitarra. Felicitaciones, bienvenida al Glee Club.

-Gracias, profesor Schuester-dijo Silvana para luego bajar del estrado.

En lo personal, Will nunca creyó que encontraría tanto talento. En realidad, nunca creyó que ese año podría entrar más gente, aparte de Blaine. Ahora eran 21 miembros. Estaba seguro que unidos y con fuerza de voluntad lograrían lo que siempre se propusieron.

* * *

><p>Kurt se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto del auto de Blaine, mientras este se encontraba manejando hacia la casa de Kurt. El ojiazul estaba conmovido con la canción que hace unos minutos le había cantado el objeto de su mirada en ese momento.<p>

-La canción...fue linda. Gracias-dijo Kurt apoyándose en su asiento y mirándolo.

-Me alegra que te gustara-sonrío Blaine, luego de unos segundos estacionó el auto frente a la casa de Kurt. Volteó a mirarlo-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó preocupado al darse cuenta que lo miraba fijamente.

-No puedo creer que después de todo, te hayas fijado en mí y estés conmigo-sonrío.

-Yo no puedo creer que después de todo lo que te hice, hayas aceptado estar conmigo-dijo acercándose-. ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego?-preguntó mientras sostenía su mirada. Amaba esos ojos azules grisáceos.

Se besaron como siempre, pero no por eso el momento dejaba de ser mágico. Amaban la cercanía del otro. No se imaginaban una vida el uno sin el otro. Porque como quiso decir la canción. Los dos estarían en el corazón del otro y sería imposible que dejaran de estarlo.

-Te amo-le dijo Kurt al separarse. Notó que algo vibraba en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Era su padre llamándolo. Tal vez había visto el auto de Blaine por la ventana-. Te veo mañana.

-Espera-lo detuvo antes de que abriera la puerta tomándole de la mano. Logró ver en la pantalla del celular que su papá lo estaba llamando.

-Dime.

-¿Quieres salir el viernes conmigo?

A Kurt le tomo por sorpresa la pregunta, pero ya sabía la respuesta a ella-. Claro-dijo sonriendo.

Se despidieron con un beso y cada uno regresó a su casa. Mañana sería otro día.

* * *

><p>Blaine dejó su auto dentro de la cochera de su casa. Una casa muy grande a decir verdad. De dos pisos y las paredes de un color perla. Con un hermoso jardín delante y un porche con banquillos y una mesa. Salió del auto y entro por la puerta que conectaba la cochera con su casa. La casa por dentro era muy diferente a como se veía por fuera. Tenía la visión de una gran mansión. Un vestíbulo con unos sillones de fino cuero, un comedor de vidrio, una gran vitrina, que tenía en su interior copas, recuerdos de reuniones acontecidas y en la parte del centro fotos de la familia. En las que se encontraban Blaine y sus padres. Algunas de la boda de sus padres. Otras de Blaine de joven y una donde Blaine era pequeño y los tres estaban juntos.<p>

Blaine recordaba esos momentos. Cuando sus padres aún no sabían que era gay y luego les dijo la verdad. La relación con su padre cambió un poco. No es que su padre lo odiara, si no que no podía aceptar lo que su hijo era. En cambio su madre lo siguió queriendo a pesar de lo que pudiera decir su padre o el resto de su familia de parte de él.

Por lo menos para alegría de ambos. Dereck Anderson había aceptado a su hijo por fin. Había hablado con Blaine y su esposa. Tampoco el resto de la familia tenía prejuicios contra Blaine. Eso era algo que Christina agradecía bastante a su esposo. El haber aceptado a Blaine y el haber hecho que su familia también lo hiciera.

-¿Blaine? ¿Estás ahí, cariño?-preguntaba una voz melodiosa. El pelinegro la reconocería en cualquier lado.

-Sí, mamá. Ya llegué-dejó su mochila y se dirigió a la sala de estar, dónde supuso que se hallaba al escuchar su voz.

Entró. Dentro de la sala de estar había otros sillones de un color verde con una mesita al centro y una biblioteca a un lado. Su madre acababa de levantarse para salir a saludar a su hijo. Su cabello era negro y ondulado, mientras que sus ojos eran marrón chocolate.

-¿Cómo estás?-preguntó su madre abrazándolo-. ¿Te fue bien en la audición?

-Sí-dijo cuando se separaron. Ambos se sentaron en uno de los sofás.

-¿Le gustó a Kurt la canción que escogiste?

-Sí-sonrío ante el recuerdo-. Me dijo que le pareció linda.

-Ese chico es una ternura-dijo recordando la vez en que conoció a Kurt. Era época de vacaciones. Su esposo no se encontraba. Estaba de viaje. Recordaba que Kurt estaba nervioso hasta que Blaine los dejó solos por accidente. Ahí ella y él hablaron, le contó que también se había sentido nerviosa cuando conoció a los abuelos de Blaine. Luego vieron varios álbumes de fotos y cuando Blaine llegó. Demasiado tarde. Kurt ya estaba viendo el álbum de cuando Blaine era un bebé. Se río un poco ante el recuerdo.

-¿Por qué cada vez que hablamos de Kurt tienes que acordarte cuando me hiciste pasar vergüenza?-preguntó apenada.

-Lo siento, querido. No puedo evitarlo-dijo cubriendo su sonrisa para serenarse. Cuando lo hizo dejo de cubrirse-. Y verdad ¿Cuándo lo vas a traer de nuevo?

-¿Para pasar otra vergüenza?

-¡No! ¡Claro que no!-sonrío Christina ante la inseguridad de su hijo-. Hace semanas que no lo veo y en serio me ha caído bien. Además...tu padre aún no lo conoce.

-Estoy inseguro de eso-puso un semblante preocupado.

-¿Por qué? Él mismo te dijo que todo ya estaba bien.

-Lo sé, pero no quiero que Kurt se sienta incómodo. Aún siento que para mi papá es un poco difícil.

-Entiendo, pero no puede ser toda la vida así, Blaine. Algún día de estos tu padre y Kurt deben conocerse.

-Lo sé. Es sólo que...me preocupa que no acepte a Kurt o que...

-Cariño-tomó su hombro y lo miró a los ojos-, no te preocupes por eso. Kurt es un gran chico, en serio. Sé que si tu padre lo conociera, creería que es el mejor chico para ti.

El de ojos avellanas miró a su progenitora. No sabía cómo agradecerle a esa mujer que había hecho tanto por él y lo había apoyado en sus momentos de tristeza e inseguridad.

-Gracias...por todo.

-Eres mi hijo. ¿Por qué no te ayudaría?-le preguntó Christina conmovida-. Te quiero.

-Yo también.

Los dos se abrazaron. Hace mucho que no lo hacían en esa época del año. Debido a que Blaine siempre se quedaba en la escuela.

-Intentaré hablar con tu padre ¿Ok?

Notó que Blaine se iba a oponer, pero le interrumpió-. Por favor, yo sé que le voy a decir. No te preocupes-dijo dándole una sonrisa-. ¿Y le invitaste a salir?

-Claro, el viernes.

-Bueno, si necesitas ayuda o algún consejo estaré ahí para que me preguntes.

Era verdad, no sabría cómo agradecerle por todo lo que ha hecho y hace por él. _Y hará._

* * *

><p>Esto es todo por ahora. Ya tengo casi todo planeado para los próximos caps. Sólo hay que plasmar la idea escribiendo x). ¿Qué tal los caps.?<p> 


	8. De vuelta al salón coral

Holap (: Pude escribir rápido el séptimo cap. debido a que esta semana y la siguiente tengo algo más de tiempo libre. Así que aquí está.

* * *

><p>Todo por amor<p>

De vuelta al salón coral

Era miércoles, la hora del segundo intermedio y la mayoría de las chicas de McKinley estaban apresuradas.

-¿Acaso pasó algo?-le preguntaba Kurt a Mercedes con quien había salido de su clase de francés.

-¿No te acuerdas que hoy es la audición de porristas?

-¡Verdad!-dándole a todo sentido-, pero ¿tanto alboroto por eso? Es sólo una audición y ya.

-Lo sé, pero es como para las audiciones para el equipo de fútbol. Tienes tu futuro en esta escuela asegurado y todo eso.

-¡Qué tontería!

-¿Pasó algo?-preguntó Blaine apareciendo de la nada y acercándose a ellos.

-Nada, sólo es por las audiciones-contestó Mercedes-, pero no nos podemos quejar-se volvió a dirigir a Kurt-. Nosotros también llegamos a ser porristas.

-¿¡Qué!-exclamó Blaine-. No me contaste nada-dijo sorprendido.

-...Ese detalle pasó desapercibido-contestó Kurt mirando a otro lado.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?

-Todo comenzó con...

-¡Mercedes!

-¿Qué?..Solo decía-dijo sonriendo.

Una chica pelirroja de cabello ondulado y ojos verdes pasó cerca de ellos. Estaba hablando con otra chica de cabello marrón con rulos, que era un poco más baja que la primera.

-Aún sigo sin creer que sólo podremos usar los uniformes durante las prácticas y presentaciones-decía la de rulos-. ¿Cómo se sabrá que somos porristas?

-Tengo que admitir que es más limpio-decía la ojiverde-, pero tienes un punto por lo último. No sé que le pasó a Sylvester. Como ahora está en esos asuntos del congreso, no le importa tanto las Cheerios. -Por lo menos yo no tengo problemas con lo de la popularidad. Todos aquí saben que soy porrista y los nuevos lo sabrán también-dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia-. Tú tampoco tienes que preocuparte por ello.

-Tienes razón-hizo una pausa-. Una pregunta, ¿Es cierto el rumor de que sales con John, Meredith?

La pelirroja sólo sonrío-No...Aún.

Kurt, Blaine y Mercedes sólo oyeron hasta la parte en que decían que los uniformes sólo se usarían en las prácticas y presentaciones. Cosa que les sorprendió, pero no les importó tanto. Al llegar a la cafetería, Sam fue el primero en acercarse a ellos.

-¿Qué tal, chicos?-preguntó acercándose y cuando iba a colocar un brazo alrededor de Mercedes, esta lo alejó hábilmente sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-Bien, Sam-contestó Kurt, quién había notado el movimiento de su mejor amiga, pero no podía asegurarlo completamente.

El rubio se dio cuenta de lo hecho por Mercedes, reaccionando al instante y aparentando que no pasó nada-¿Sabían que Quinn va a volver a las animadoras?

-¿En serio? Pero pensé que...

-Creo que como no está con Finn y no podrá conseguir con él el puesto de reina de la graduación, era su única salida. Volver a ser Cheerio para ser popular.

-No creí que sería capaz de hacer eso-decía Mercedes.

-Es sólo una sospecha-dijo Sam-, no podemos saber si esa es la verdadera razón-a lo que los demás afirmaron.

* * *

><p>Era el último horario de clases y se estaba dando las audiciones para porristas, las cuales eran supervisadas por Sue y Becky, a quién Sue había designado como capitana de las Cheerios. Sólo los alumnos que participaban de las audiciones tenían permiso para faltar a las clases de ese momento.<p>

Hubo varias chicas y chicos que se habían presentado. No aceptó a la mayoría. Aunque sí acepto a sus anteriores animadores, a 3 chicas nuevas y a un chico nuevo. Entre las 3 chicas nuevas, había 2 del Glee Club, Silvana y Shirley.

Al terminar las clases, todos los alumnos salieron de sus aulas mientras que las nuevas porristas junto con las anteriores salían del campo de básquet y conversaban animadamente en los pasillos.

Debbie estaba sacando un chaleco color negro para que combinara con los botines de cuero negro que usaba. Siempre lograba conseguir diferentes tipos de botas todos los días. ¿Cómo hacía? O eran regalos o ella salía a comprar. Al cerrar su casillero se topó con alguien a quién no esperaba encontrarse.

-¿Qué tal?-preguntó el chico de ojos miel.

-Me diste un susto, John-respondió Debbie reclamándole un poco-, pero bien ¿Y tú?

-También-hubo un silencio-. Necesito decirte y preguntarte algo.

Esto le pareció un poco raro a Debbie-. Claro, dime.

-Mira, sé que no nos conocemos mucho. Sólo desde hace 2 días a penas, pero no sé...de alguna manera me inspiras confianza y no le he dicho a nadie esto, aunque creo que ya lo escuchaste en tu clase de francés.

Hizo memoria y se acordó cuando las chicas le pidieron a Jane que le preguntara sobre el rumor entre él y otra chica.

-¿Es sobre tú y...Meredith? Creo que ese era su nombre.

-Sí, ese es-respondió sonriendo-. Es que...bueno se ha esparcido ese rumor de que salimos, el cual no es verdad, pero no lo es, porque hasta ahora no se lo he pedido. Creo que estamos en planes, pero hasta ahora no he dado el primer paso y no sé cómo hacerlo. Cada vez que lo intento simplemente no puedo.

Debbie escuchaba atentamente lo que le decía John. No entendía por qué le decía todo eso a ella. Cómo el mismo había dicho, sólo se conocían de días. Pero prefirió escucharlo para saber a dónde llegaba el asunto.

-Sé qué te parece raro que te cuente esto, pero es que tenía que contarle a alguien. La mayoría de los del equipo de fútbol no me habla. No me he hablado tanto con los que están en el Glee Club y eres la única persona que me ha inspirado confianza en cierto modo.

-Creo que te entiendo, pero... ¿Por qué no sólo se lo dices? No debe darte vergüenza. Si tú mismo dices que parece que ella también quiere salir contigo entonces no debes sentirte tan cohibido.

-Siempre me pongo nervioso cuando estoy a punto de preguntarle para salir.

-No lo estés-sonrío-. No pierdas la valentía, John.

Aún no se le veía tan convencido. La chica miró por detrás de él y vio que unas porristas más llegaron al pasillo en dónde estaban. Supo que eran porristas, porque el tema del que hablaban era ese mismo. Cuando el chico siguió su mirada volteó rápidamente.

-Allí está.

-¿Cuál?

-La pelirroja de ojos verdes.

-Es bonita.

-Sí-dijo sonriendo-. Demasiado diría yo.

Debbie se quedó pensando y se le ocurrió algo-Creo que tengo una idea.

-¿Cuál?

-Sólo escucha.

Era algo loco, pero no le importaba. Con tal de poder hacer algo que le gustaba no había problema. John por el otro lado no entendía lo que iba a hacer hasta que la escuchó otra vez.

_-There you see her Sitting there across the way-_cantó en voz un poco baja para que les pasara inadvertido a las porristas y señalaba disimulada y minuciosamente a Meredith-. _She don't got a lot to say  
>But there's something about her<em>-dejó de señalarla y lo miró-,_ and you don't know why But you're dying to try you wanna kiss the girl_

Al ojimiel le gustaba escuchar cantar a Debbie. Hacía que las emociones que ella sentía sean transmitidas hacia él y en este caso la canción acertaba en lo que decía.

_Yes, you want her  
>Look at her, you know you do<br>it's possible she wants you too  
>there's one way to ask her<br>it don't take a word  
>Not a single word<br>Go on and kiss the girl_

Debbie lo animaba con la mirada, que vaya donde ella para hablar y que si aún sentía nervios de lo que iba a hacer, que sólo...la besara.

_Sha la la la la la  
>my oh my<br>Looks like the boy's too shy  
>ain't gonna kiss the girl<br>Sha la la la la la  
>ain't that sad?<br>__It's such a shame?  
>Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl<br>Sha la la la la la  
>don't be scared<br>you better be prepared  
>Go on and kiss the girl<br>Sha la la la la la  
>don't stop now<br>don't try to hide it how_

Durante el coro no lo había mirado. Sólo cantaba en voz ni tan alta ni baja, sin importarle si alguien a parte de John la miraba. Cuando le expresó que no se rindiera ni diera vuelta atrás volvió a mirarlo a los ojos.

_You wanna kiss the girl  
>Go on and kiss the girl<em>

Le dio un pequeño empujón para que vaya donde Meredith y le sonrío. El chico le correspondió la sonrisa y fue donde las porristas._-_

_-La la la la, la la la la_-seguía cantando en voz baja-. _Go on and kiss the girl._

_La la la la, la la la la  
>Go on and<em>

La chica de pelo negro vio como John le decía algo a Meredith y ella se disculpó con sus amigas y se fue con el chico de cabello castaño por otro pasillo.

_Kiss the girl_

Dejó de cantar, tomó su mochila que se había quedado en el piso cerca de su casillero y se dirigió a la salida preguntándose si había estado bien lo que hizo. Se respondió que sí, pero no entendía por qué ahora estaba desanimada. Había ayudado a un amigo. No tenía por qué sentirse mal por ello.

* * *

><p>Era jueves, exactamente las 3:30. Lo que quería decir que era la primera reunión del Club Glee.<p>

-¡Esto es emocionante!-exclamaba Kurt quien era acompañado por su novio hacia la sala del coro-. Después de tantos meses por fin volveremos a reunirnos para cantar y prepararnos para vencer a Vocal Adrenaline y llegar entre los mejores 10 coros-dijo sonriendo.

-Amo cuando sonríes ¿Sabías?-dijo Blaine quién lo tenía abrazado de la cintura-Y también cuando te sonrojas por los mínimos detalles-sonrío un poco más.

-¡Blaine!-dijo el menor dándole un pequeño golpe en el pecho, pero también se había sonrojado un poco más.

-Te ves tan adorable-Blaine se acercó para besarle, cosa que Kurt aceptó. Estuvieron así por poco tiempo debido a que tenían que llegar rápido a la sala de coro.

Al llegar ya se encontraban todos menos Alex, Debbie, John, Mercedes, Quinn y Sam. Se sentaron en una de las sillas mientras que Finn y Rachel los saludaban. Blaine y Kurt les respondieron el gesto. Kurt estaba feliz por Rachel y Finn. Por Rachel, porque sabía que Rachel aún seguía amando a Finn y por lo menos después de todo pudo volver con él. Y por Finn, porque se dio cuenta que a quién amaba de verdad no era Quinn, si no Rachel. En sí, sentía que los dos estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Justo en ese momento entraron al salón, Mercedes, Sam, Debbie, Alex y Will. Los cuatro primeros se sentaron en algunas sillas mientras que el profesor se ponía en frente de ellos.

-Buenas tardes, chicos. ¡Wau! Me sorprende ver el salón más lleno-sonrío y los demás también-. ¿Falta alguien?

-Sí, creo que falta John-contestó Sam.

Como si lo hubieran invocado, entró por la puerta apresurado agarrado de la mano por una chica de ojos verdes.

-Disculpe la demora, Señor Schuester-se disculpaba John-, pero es que Meredith-dijo indicando a la chica que tomaba su mano-, quería saber si podría entrar también.

Algunos miembros del club estaban sorprendidos.

-¿Hadley? ¿Ella?-preguntaba Quinn completamente sorprendida y un poco molesta-. ¿A caso te gusta cantar?-preguntó dirigiéndose a la pelirroja-. ¿No que detestabas el Club Glee?

-¿Entonces el rumor era cierto?-preguntó Puck sorprendido-. Primero me dicen que sí, luego que no y ahora veo con mis propias ojos que están tomados de las manos.

-Para tu información Fabray, esos asuntos no te incuben-respondió Meredith-. Y Puck, sí, es cierto, desde ayer en la tarde.

-No es sólo a mí, Hadley, si no a todos nosotros.

-Bueno, pues déjame decirte...

-¡Chicas, por favor!-exclamó Will tratando de detener la posible pelea verbal-. Quinn-dijo dirigiéndose a la rubia-, no podemos juzgar a alguien sólo por qué dijo algo antes, tal vez haya cambiado de parecer. Y Meredith-dijo hacia la ojiverde-, puedes participar si la decisión es de tu propia voluntad. Nadie te obliga.

-Claro, Señor Schuester. Participó voluntariamente-dijo sonriendo.

Hizo una pequeña audición cantando Loving you de Jennifer López. Cantaba bien y a Quinn le sorprendió, porque siempre le reclamaba a ella, Brittany y Santana que cantar era de lo peor. Se notaba que ella lo hacía desde hace tiempo. Al final fue aceptada por Will como nueva miembro del Club Glee. En momentos como esos se preguntaba si habría más chicos que canten bien y les gusté cantar en McKinley. Si hubiera le gustaría que se inscribieran en las audiciones, pero sabía que habían casos en los que no lo hacían por el temor al bullying. Por lo menos ese año, los chicos nuevos en el club no tenían temor a ello.

-Bueno, les iré anunciando a los nuevos, porque los demás ya saben, que tenemos que presentar un número para la Asamblea frente a toda la escuela-decía Will-. La canción que cantaremos será...

-Por favor ninguna de Journey-dijo Mercedes.

-Ni de jazz-dijo Artie.

-Ni de los años 80 para menos-siguió Kurt.

-No, chicos. Ninguna de esas-dijo Will-. Aunque no veo que tienen contra Journey.

Todos los chicos a excepción de los nuevos lo miraron con cara de "¿En serio?"

-Bueno, regresando al tema original. La canción que cantaremos fue cantada y escrita por una persona cuyo nombre comienza con la letra "J" acompañada de alguien que canta rap.

-¡On the Floor de Jennifer López con Pitbull!-exclamó Tina.

Los chicos de la banda tocaron los acordes.

-_¡M-Jo!_-exclamó Artie dirigiéndose a Mercedes.

-_It's a new generation-_comenzaba a cantar Mercedes.

-¡Chicos, chicos! ¡No!-decía el profesor, lo cual interrumpió a la banda y pararon-. Esa no es la canción.

-Usted si que nos mata la ilusión-decía Mercedes tratando de no reírse.

-Pero si ni siquiera...Oh no importa-dijo Will-. La canción que digo que vamos a cantar es "Price Tag" de Jessica Cornish más conocida como Jessie J. junto con B.o.B.

Los chicos del Glee Club sonrieron entre sí apoyando la canción elegida.

-La canción transmite el mensaje de que no siempre importa el dinero. Claro que es necesario, pero no todo tiene que girar en torno a eso. Como dice la canción, también existe la música y eso es lo que transmitiremos ese día.

Todos asintieron.

-Bueno, supongo que seré la voz principal-dijo Rachel.

-Disculpa, Rachel, pero la canción la cantaré junto con Artie. Siempre hacemos este tipo de canciones.

-Afirmativo-anunció Artie.

-Chicos-dijo Will para que le prestarán atención-. Esta vez, pensaba hacer algo diferente. Ahora que tenemos chicos nuevos dentro del Glee Club. Pensé en la oportunidad de que 2 de ellos se lucieran ese día.

Por un momento Mercedes, Rachel y Artie se miraron, pero aceptaron la propuesta.

-Así que la voz principal de la canción puede ser hecha por Meredith, Silvana, Debbie o Shirley-anunció Will, las cuatro chicas quedaron sorprendidas-, los demás votarán por alguna de ellas. Mientras que de los chicos... ¿Quiénes saben hacer rap?

Los únicos 3 que levantaron la mano fueron Alex, John y Rick.

-Bueno también votaran por uno de ellos 3 para la parte de B.o.B. Mañana haremos la votación y practicaremos el número. Esto fue todo por hoy.

-Disculpe, Señor Schue-dijo Kurt.

-Dime, Kurt.

-¿Cómo es que se le ocurrió la canción?

Todos prestaron atención a la respuesta, porque los miembros anteriores sabían que al profesor Schue no se le hubiera ocurrido la canción así de la nada.

-Tuve un poco de ayuda. De Holly, quién les manda saludos.

-Igualmente-respondieron los chicos que la conocían.

* * *

><p>Dos chicos se encontraban haciendo tarea en la habitación de uno de ellos. Acababan de terminar por lo que decidieron conversar.<p>

-¿Y cómo te fue en tu primer día sin que te dijeran "Blaine canta esto"?-preguntó Kurt curioso echado en su cama.

-¿Qué insinúas?-preguntó el pelinegro echándose a su costado.

-Nada-contestó inocentemente.

-Sí, claro. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, bien, no me importa ser la voz principal, Kurt. El consejo me designaba y yo sólo lo hacía.

-Muchos luchan por ese papel en New Directions, Blaine. Aunque casi siempre lo tienen Rachel y Finn.

-Eso no pareció con lo que hizo hoy el señor Schuester.

-Tienes razón en eso, pero ya veremos cuáles serán sus siguientes acciones después.

-¿Y por quién vas a votar?

-No te lo voy a decir-respondió sonriendo y recostándose en su pecho

-Está bien-dijo dándose por vencido y abrazándolo por la espalda-. Yo no sé. Todos cantaron bien ayer. Debbie no perdió su talento y hasta no sabía que Shirley cantaba.

-¿Shirley?-preguntó Kurt curioso.

-Es la hija de uno de los amigos de mi padre y al parecer se transfirió a McKinley. Es una de las que audicionó para New Directions, la que cantó Something about the Sunshine.

-Eso es extraño.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-No veo una razón por la cual haya querido transferirse a McKinley, si tal vez estaba en una escuela de gran prestigio antes. Porque por lo que me cuentas creo que su padre también es de altos recursos, supongo.

-Es verdad, pero en realidad no sé por qué se transfirió.

-Esto quiere decir que hay más de ti que no sé.

-Ni siquiera me acordaba de ella. Éramos muy pequeños cuando nos cuando nos conocimos. Ni siquiera nos hablábamos-comenzó a decir preocupado

-No te preocupes-dijo el ojiazul tratando de tranquilizarlo-. No eres el único que no te ha contado todo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No sabes en que grupos estuve o que cosas hice antes de que te conociera.

-Hoy me enteré que fuiste porrista-sonrío ante el pensamiento.

-Sí, pero...también estuve en el equipo de fútbol.

-¿Estuviste en el equipo de fútbol?-preguntó sorprendido el ojiavellana-, pero a ti no te gusta el fútbol.

-Lo sé-dijo dejando de estar apoyado en su pecho-. Es que mi papá me encontró junto a Brittany y Tina bailando Single Ladies en leotardo.

-¿¡Bailaste Single Ladies en leotardo!-preguntó apoyándose en su antebrazo derecho más sorprendido y sonriendo.

-Sí, y mi papá nos descubrió. No le había dicho que era gay por lo que le mentí y al final por Brittany creyó que estaba en el equipo de fútbol. Entonces tuve que entrar y para convencerlo más tuve algo con Britt...

-¿¡Tuviste algo con Brittany!-dejó de sonreír, sólo lo miraba sorprendido.

-...Creo que dije más de la cuenta-dándose cuenta del error que cometió.

-Explícame eso de que tuviste algo con Brittany.

-No fue por qué estaba inseguro de lo que era, cómo te pasó con Rachel. Fue porque no sabía cómo iba a tomar mi papá la noticia de que era gay. Al final dijo que lo sabía desde que tenía 3 años, porque había pedido de regalo unos zapatos de tacón alto.

Blaine se quedó en silencio-. ¿Cómo supiste que te pedí la explicación por lo que pasó con Rachel?

-Te conozco-contestó de manera simple-. Además, te dije que no debí comportarme cómo lo hice esa vez contigo. Eras mi amigo y tenía que apoyarte.

Blaine se acercó y lo besó suavemente-. Disculpa por prejuzgarte por lo de Britt...y por haberte dicho lo que te dije ese día. No te pareces en nada a Karof...

Kurt no lo dejó continuar, porque lo abrazó por el cuello y chocó sus labios con los de él. Dándole a entender que no quería hablar de ese tema. Continuaron besándose mientras que Blaine colocaba su mano por debajo de la camisa de Kurt tocando su piel.

-Kurt me preguntaba si...-Finn abrió la puerta y entró al cuarto de Kurt sin tocar-. ¡Ahhh!

El grito los interrumpió y dejaron de hacer lo que hacían.

-¡FINN! ¿¡Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que toques la puerta antes de entrar!-exclamó Kurt sonrojado por la situación en la que estaba.

-¿Qué iba a saber que Blaine y tú iban a...?-de la nada una almohada le chocó en la cara y hace que casi pierda el equilibrio.

-¡Finn!

-Ok ok, mejor me voy-dijo retirándose.

-¿Tu hermano es así de entrometido siempre?

-Sí. Todo el tiempo. Creo que no respeta mi espacio personal.

-Entonces la próxima vez tendrá que ser en mi casa.

-¡Blaine!

-¿Alguna vez te dije que me gusta cuando te sonrojas al reclamarle a alguien por su nombre, pero especialmente a mí?-le preguntó no pudiendo contener su sonrisa.

El menor estuvo a punto de reclamarle por su nombre, pero evitó hacerlo y en vez de eso lo miró con un poco de molestia ¬¬. A lo cual Blaine sólo río y lo abrazó.

* * *

><p>Canciones usadas:<p>

-Kiss the Girl-Ashley Tisdale.  
>-Pequeña parte de On the Floor-Jennifer López ft. Pitbull<p> 


	9. Organizando planes

Holaap otra vez (: Quiero agradecer a las personas que leen este fic: A los que dejan reviews, a los que no, pero les gusta el fic. En sí, a los que lo leen x). Aquí les dejo el octavo cap. ^^

* * *

><p>Todo por amor<p>

Organizando planes

A la mañana siguiente, Kurt se encontraba bajando las escaleras. Ya se había alistado. Sólo tenía que esperar a que Finn bajara para que lo dejara en la escuela. Esta semana se había vuelto costumbre que él lo llevara. No había sacado a su bebé a pasear durante toda la semana. De inmediato supo cómo solucionar eso. Ese fin de semana les pediría a las chicas para ir de compras. Por ahí aprovecharía el que su bebé dejara de estar encerrado en la cochera.

Pasaban los minutos y seguía sentado en el sillón esperando a que Finn bajara. Cómo aún había tiempo no se alarmó, pero seguían pasando los minutos y su hermanastro no se levantaba.

-Buenos días, Kurt-le saludó Burt, quién estaba dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-Buenos días-saludó Kurt mientras se levantaba para luego abrazarlo.

-¿No vas a ir hoy a la escuela?-preguntó cuando dejaron de abrazarse.

-Sí, estoy esperando a Finn.

-Ya veo. Mejor apresúrate, porque creo que va a ser tarde.

Su padre tenía razón. Ya se estaba haciendo tarde así que decidió ir arriba a apresurar a Finn. Subió las escaleras caminando por el pasillo en dirección a la puerta que daba al cuarto de su hermanastro. Tocó la puerta 3 veces. Nadie respondió. Estaba apresurado así que abrió la puerta y lo que vio le sorprendió y molestó.

-¡Finn! ¿¡Qué haces aún dormido! ¡Tenemos escuela!

-¿¡Qué qué!-preguntó levantándose desorientado y rápido-. Kurt, por favor. Es sábado, no me levantes a esta hora.

-¿Qué hablas? No es sábado. Es viernes. Tenemos escuela y voy a llegar tarde por tu culpa. Así que mejor apresúrate en levantarte o si no sufrirás las consecuencias-dijo Kurt poniéndose amenazante.

-Ok ok Ya me estoy levantando-dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose al baño.

El castaño bajó las escaleras. Estaba seguro que no llegaría a tiempo a la escuela si iba con Finn. Así que decidió ir a la cochera para ir por sus propios medios y por ahí sacar a su "bebé" de la cochera. Por lo menos esos eran sus planes hasta que escuchó el timbre sonar. Se dirigió a la puerta y cuando la abrió se sorprendió de ver quién se encontraba tras ella.

-¿Blaine?

-Hola-sonrío, pero luego se puso un poco serio-. ¿Por qué no has ido a McKinley?

-Porque Finn creyó que era sábado y se ha levantado hace unos segundos, pero... ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en McKinley.

-Lo estaba, pero como no llegabas y se estaba haciendo tarde vine rápido a tu casa para saber qué pasó.

El chico de ojos azules grisáceos miró el reloj que tenía puesto en su muñeca izquierda. Se preocupó. Sólo faltaban cinco minutos antes de que calificaran su llegada como tardanza y eso es algo que no quería.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Voy a llegar tarde!

-Ven, te llevo.

-¿Pero y Finn?

-**No te preocupes, Kurt. Yo voy luego.**-se oyó un grito proveniente de las escaleras de arriba-. **Además estoy casi listo, tú adelántate**-Kurt logró divisarlo cerca de las escaleras, pero Finn volvió de nuevo al interior del pasillo superior.

-Bueno, vamos yendo-le dijo el pelinegro.

El menor no hizo más que obedecer. No quería llegar tarde. Salió al patio. Blaine le abrió la puerta del asiento del copiloto y entró en el carro para que luego el mayor hiciera lo mismo en el asiento del piloto. Así arrancó el trayecto hacia McKinley.

-No tenías que haber venido, en serio-le decía Kurt sintiéndose culpable-. Si no llegamos a tiempo dirán que tú también llegaste tarde y ya habías llegado antes, lo cual sería injusto y...

-Kurt, no te preocupes-le dijo de manera tranquilizadora sin quitar sus ojos de la vía-. No hay problema. No me importa que me pongan en tardanza.

-Pero es mi culpa.

-No, no lo es. Tú no me llamaste para que fuera a tu casa a recogerte. Yo vine por mi cuenta a ver qué pasaba y si podía, llevarte hasta McKinley.

-¿Pensabas en llevarme desde antes?-preguntó Kurt sorprendido.

-Claro. No llegabas. Me preocupé, porque quedamos en encontrarnos antes de clases-el ojiazul se acordó de aquello y se lamentó mentalmente, hasta había fallado en un acuerdo-. Así que pensé que seguías en casa y aproveche para llevarte-dijo poniendo una sonrisa-. No puedes culparme el querer verte todo el tiempo. Si fuera por mí podría quedarme viéndote todo el día. Ahora no puedo, porque no quiero que choquemos.

-¡Blaine!

-De seguro ahora estás sonrojándote. Te ves demasiado adorable cuando lo haces como para tu propio bien.

Eso sólo hizo que Kurt se sonrojara más ¿Cómo es posible que ese chico lo pusiera de esa manera?

-Entonces... ¿No hay problemas hoy a las 5:15?-preguntó Blaine

-...No, no hay problema-sabía que se refería a la cita.

Llegaron a McKinley. Bajaron del auto dirigiéndose hacia las puertas de la escuela. Sólo les quedaban 2 minutos para llegar a sus respectivas clases, las cuales por suerte eran las mismas. Llegaron rápidamente al salón de clases. Ya todos se encontraban ahí. Mercedes, quién también se encontraba ahí, se le vio aliviada al verlos entrar y sentarse en sus asientos. Segundos después, el profesor de biología entró a la clase y comenzó con la lección.

* * *

><p>Las horas pasaron rápido. Finn había llegado a McKinley un minuto antes de que se calificara su llegada como tardanza. Llegó a su clase unos segundos antes de que el timbre tocara, por ello fue que el profesor le dejó entrar.<p>

Mientras tanto, durante la hora que les asignaron a los porristas ese día. Todos se encontraban en el patio de básquet practicando la rutina asignada para el siguiente juego de fútbol.

Se terminó el ensayo y todas guardaron sus uniformes de porristas. Quinn terminó rápido para poder adelantarse hacia el salón coral. Ya no era la líder de las porristas y tampoco estaba acompañada de Brittany y Santana. Siempre en los ensayos hablaba con ellas y las demás chicas por inercia se juntaban con ellas. Ahora que no tenía el puesto de líder, se juntaban entre ellas mientras que Quinn estaba sola. Aunque siempre traía su laptop para el intermedio durante los ensayos para revisar su cuenta de My Space.

Antes de cruzar la puerta de salida notó que Meredith se acercaba hacia ella. Detuvo el paso y volteó.

-¿Qué quieres, Hadley?

-¿A caso uno no puede venir a saludar a su amiga?-preguntó la pelirroja.

Quinn puso una cara de "No te creo".

-Bien, Fabray. Creo que teníamos una conversación pendiente.

-¿Por qué entraste al Glee Club? ¿No que lo detestabas?

-Sí, pero John me convenció y además me gusta cantar.

-¡Pero si a ti misma te molestaba que a Brittany, Santana y a mí nos gustara cantar!

-¡Que estuvieran en el Glee Club! ¡Es decadente!

-¡Pero ahora tú estás ahí!

-¡Porque John me abrió los ojos y me explicó que si te gusta algo, que no te importe lo que los demás piensen de ello! Además no me importa si me tiran un granizado. Quién lo haga se las verá conmigo.

Pero Quinn estaba insegura-. No te importa tanto el Glee Club en realidad. Por lo menos no como a John. Es lo que noto.

-¿Y a caso a ti sí?

-Claro. Son como mi familia y no creo que lo entiendas.

-¿A caso la razón por la que entraste al Glee Club no fue por apoyar a Finn?

La rubia no dijo nada. Se quedó en silencio.

-O por lo menos eso fue lo que nos dijiste, porque yo también estoy apoyando a John en lo que hace. Así que no es tan diferente a tu situación.

-¿Tú crees? Si estuviéramos en la misma situación yo ya no estaría en el Glee Club. Pero aún sigo ahí.

-Claro, me había olvidado que Finn te dejó otra vez por la tal Berry y que Sam ni te hace caso-se acercó a la puerta de salida-. Por lo menos, yo tengo a alguien que me ama-sonrío recordando lo que alguna vez la rubia le había dicho hace año y meses.

Cuando Meredith salió, Quinn decidió salir por la otra puerta en dirección al salón coral. Y esperaba que sus sospechas fueran ciertas.

* * *

><p>Todos los miembros del Glee Club se encontraban dentro del salón coral junto con el profesor. Se habían realizado las votaciones y Will estaba contando los votos.<p>

-Ya sabemos quienes tendrán el honor de ser las voces principales en la canción para el día de la Asamblea-anunció Will mientras se levantaba del asiento cerca al piano para colocarse al frente de sus alumnos-. Redoble, Finn.

Finn, quién se encontraba sentado tras la batería hizo lo que el profesor indicó.

-Quienes cantarán la canción de Price Tag el día de la Asamblea serán...John Wilson y Debbie Anniston.

Los chicos aplaudieron y felicitaron a los recién nombrados. Ambos estaban sorprendidos por la elección, pero aceptaron la decisión.

-Creo que podemos aprovechar para ensayar hoy.

Todos se dirigieron al auditorio bajo las indicaciones de Will.

-Bien, chicos. Hoy día ensayaremos la coreografía para el número, mañana, sábado, ensayaré con Debbie y John respecto al canto a las 3:00 pm y por último el martes haremos el ensayo general.

La banda comenzó a tocar la canción. Will les indicaba los pasos y era apoyado por Mercedes, Kurt y Tina en algunas partes de la coreografía.

Debbie revisaba las partituras de la canción que Will le había alcanzado. Tenía que admitir que tener la parte principal de la canción le ponía nerviosa. Nunca había cantado en un escenario, a excepción del día de la audición. Sólo entre los pasillos de su anterior escuela en completo susurro o con Blaine cuando la invitaba a su casa, pero de ahí a cantar frente a un público. Nunca. Y eso le preocupaba un poco. Aunque sabía que si tenía confianza en sí misma, que por ese momento en el que cante se olvidara del público y que cantara la letra como si fuera algo que quisiera expresar. Podría. Esperaba que nada saliera mal.

La situación de John no era tan distinta. Tenía en sus manos la partitura de la parte del rap y la letra de esta misma. Se encontraba nervioso. No era para menos.

Lo llamaron para que ensayara parte del baile, ya que sólo participaría en la parte del rap, y ello no abarcaba en toda la canción.

Después de haber entrado al Glee Club, los chicos del equipo de fútbol no lo trataban igual, pero eso no le importaba. Daría de todo para que el número saliera bien y demostrar que si le importaba formar parte del grupo. El único problema que tenía era el ensayo del sábado. Tenía una cita con Meredith ese día, a las 3. No había hablado con ella al respecto, a pesar de que ella también escucho la indicación.

Al terminar el ensayo, la mayoría se despedía y rápidamente John fue a hablar con Meredith.

-Escuché lo que dijo y creo que no podrás ir. Lo siento, pero no me vas a dejar plantada.

-Y tampoco pienso hacerlo. Sólo que ¿No podría ser a las 4:30?

-¡Me dijiste un día y hora exacta! Además es un ensayo el cual puedes hacer en tu casa cualquier día. No es gran cosa.

-Me dieron un papel, lo acepté y tengo que hacer de todo para que salga bien.

-El ensayo o yo. Es simple-dijo retirándose.

El profesor Schue estaba había terminado de hablar con la menor de los integrantes cuando el ojimiel se acercó.

-Disculpe, profesor-era John, quién hablaba-. Creo que el sábado no podré venir.

-No creo que haya otro momento para ensayar la voz luego.

-No sé, es que...

-Tal vez, el lunes a las 3:30-sugirió la de ojos chocolate.

-No creo, no tendré tiempo ese día-decía Will

-Yo voy el sábado, usted me dice lo que John debe saber para su parte y trato de ayudarlo el lunes.

-Esa podría ser una solución si no llegaras a poder ir-dijo dirigiéndose a John para luego dirigirse a ambos-. Creo que así quedamos, entonces-finalmente se retiró dejándolos solos.

-Gracias por la ayuda.

-No fue nada. Somos amigos ¿No?

-Claro.

John estaba a punto de retirarse, pero notó que Debbie se había sentado en el asiento cerca al piano mirando hacia los asientos.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó regresando.

-¿Qué?-dijo mirándolo-. Pensé que ya te habías ido.

-Ocultas algo. A mí no me engañas. No me voy a ir hasta que me digas. Somos amigos. Te conté un secreto y me ayudaste. Quisiera hacer lo mismo.

-No hay nada que puedas hacer, John-no quitaba su vista de los asientos-. No tienes por qué preocuparte.

-Cuéntame. No le diré a nadie si eso es lo que te preocupa.

-Sé que no. Siento que puedo confiar en ti también.

-Entonces, dime.

-Es un problema...personal. No es algo tan importante en realidad.

-Dilo, no es bueno guardarse secretos de ese tipo con personas que consideras tus amigos, porque no pasa con todos-Debbie lo miró-, cuando consideras a alguien tu amigo y tienes confianza en esa persona no puedes evitar contarle ciertas cosas que te ponen feliz o triste-le sonrío-. Así que dime.

Fue en ese momento que Debbie le contó sobre su adopción, cosa que los uniría más y era algo que no quería en ese momento, pero no pudo evitarlo. Se había ganado su cariño.

* * *

><p>-¿Votaste por Debbie?-preguntaba un chico de ojos avellanas a otro de azules grisáceos.<p>

-Ok. Sí, sí lo hice.

-¿Cómo así?-preguntaba mientras manejaba.

-Blaine, creo que porque era la única de las cuatro que me inspiraba confianza y porque tiene una muy linda voz. Lo que significa más competencia por solos.

-Ni te preocupes por ello. Ella no es muy...de competencias, quiero decir que no les gusta competir.

-¿No?

-No.

-¿Y cuando estemos en las competencias?

-Si es ese tipo de competencias, hará lo posible por ganar. Si no lo logra, sabrá que hizo su mayor esfuerzo. Pero a lo que me refiero es que no le gusta resaltar a menos que le digan como en este caso.

-¿Como una estrella que no quiere brillar?

-Eso mismo. Aunque...

-¿Aunque...?

-Brilla, pero sin que nadie lo note.

-Canta sin que nadie la escuche.

-Sí. Yo supe que cantaba, porque la descubrí en mi anterior escuela durante el intermedio en un salón de clases. Ya éramos amigos y creo que los únicos momentos en los que cantaba eran esos o al estar en mi casa.

-Y durante ese tiempo te gustaba Rick ¿Verdad?

-Kurt, ya hablamos de ese tema. Además no creo que a ti no te haya gustado alguien antes de mí.

Estacionó frente a la casa del castaño.

-Pero Rick sí era gay.

-O sea que si te gustó alguien antes de mí.

Se dio cuenta lo que dijo-. Bueno, sí. Dos personas, pero ninguna era gay.

-A este paso, vamos a llegar a conocer todo sobre el otro.

-Creo que eso fue lo que queríamos desde hace unos días.

-Tienes razón. Continúa.

-En segundo año me gusto Finn

-¿Finn?

-Sí, pero antes. Ahora sólo lo veo como un hermano.

-¿Quién más?

-El año escolar anterior me gustó Sam.

-¿Sam? Sabía que no era de fiar desde ese día.

-Me gustó por uno o dos días. No fue cuando Finn te vino con el cuento de que te engañaba con él.

-No tienes idea de lo mal que me puse cuando me lo dijo-lo miró a los ojos-. Sentí que te perdía.

-Nunca me perdiste, Blaine-dijo tomando su mano-, y nunca lo harás.

Se despidieron con un pequeño, pero significativo beso. Se verían dentro de unos minutos para la cita de ese día. Les recordaba a los tiempos en Dalton. Cuando podían pasar todo el tiempo juntos. Hablarse y que siempre haya algo de que hablar. No aburrirse con el otro. Sentirse completo al lado del otro. Nunca se habían sentido de esa manera con otra persona. Y tal vez nunca lo lograrían, porque ellos estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

* * *

><p>Luego de pedirle permiso a su padre, además de haber sido apoyado por Carole, tuvo permiso para salir con Blaine ese día y llamar a las chicas para que al día siguiente tuvieran una salida de compras. Se estaba encargando de ese último asunto.<p>

En la línea telefónica:

_K: ¿Aló? ¿Mercedes?_

_M: ¿Dime, Kurt?_

_K: Oh! Espera, están llamando de la otra línea...Es Rachel._

_R: Hola chicos._

_K y M: Hola._

_K: Chicas, quería preguntarles algo. No sé si...Alguien más llama. Es Santana._

_S: Kurt, me acabo de enterar que hoy tienes otra cita con Blaine y aún no lo han hecho._

_M y R: ¿¡Qué?_

_K: ¡Santana!_

_S: No sabía que había alguien más escuchando. Ok, no importa. El punto es que... ¿En serio, Kurt?_

_K: No creo que sea adecuado..._

_B: Hola. ¿De qué hablan?_

_K: Hola Britt, nada, en realidad yo sólo quería..._

_Q: ¿Aló? ¿Britt?_

_B: Creo que marqué tu número por accidente._

_T: ¿Están teniendo una reunión y no me llaman?_

_M: ¿Y cómo supiste?_

_T: Te llamé y escuché desde que Santana dijo que se enteró de la cita de Kurt._

_Q: ¿Hoy tienes una cita?_

_L: Este tipo de conversaciones no se repiten muchas veces._

_K: ¡Chicas! ¿Me van a dejar hablar?_

_R: ¡Wau! Nunca he tenido una conversación por teléfono con varias personas._

_S: No me parece raro viniendo de ti._

_T: ¿Cómo entraste a la línea, Lauren?_

_L: Alguna de ustedes me llamó._

_B: Creo que también fui yo._

_K: ¡En serio! Quiero preguntarles algo._

_M: Dinos._

_S: Si quieres consejos para hoy en la noche no creo que quieras que todas escuchen._

_K: ¡Déjenme hablar!_

_S: Ok. Ok. ¿Qué pasa?_

_K: Sólo quería preguntarles si este sábado quieren salir de compras._

_M: A mí no me parece mala idea._

_R y T: A mí tampoco._

_S: ¿Responderás a las preguntas que te haga?_

_K: ...Depende._

_L: Yo saldré mañana. Será en otra oportunidad._

_K: Claro, no hay problema._

_B: Yo sí quiero ir._

_S: Bueno, iré._

_Q: Igual yo._

_K: Gracias, chicas. Entonces, en la entrada del centro comercial a las 4:00 pm. Ok, bye._

_Se despidieron y se cortó la llamada._

-Eso fue más rápido de lo que esperaba-comentó Kurt luego de colgar.

Justo antes de comenzar a revisar que se pondría ese día se le ocurrió una idea. Tomó su celular. Buscó en el directorio telefónico un número y lo marcó.

_-¿Aló?_

-Hola Debbie. Soy Kurt.

_-Oh Hola. ¿Qué tal?_

-Bien... Quería preguntarte algo.

_-Claro, dime._

-Es que mañana unas amigas y yo vamos a ir de compras a las 4. ¿Quieres ir?

_-Claro. Me gustaría. Por ahí tal vez pueda comprarme un par de botas._

-Buena idea. ¿Sabes dónde queda el centro comercial de Lima?

_-En realidad no. ¿Crees que me puedas recoger en McKinley? El ensayo terminará más o menos a esa hora._

-Claro, no hay problema. Nos vemos mañana.

_-Ok. Gracias...Ah! Algo más._

-Dime.

_-Suerte en tu cita con Blaine._

-Gracias. Bye.

_-Bye._

Después de la llamada se dedicó por completo a alistarse. Esperaba tener tiempo.

* * *

><p>Les dejo avances para los próximos caps.<p>

Avances:

-Durante la cita de Blaine y Kurt, ellos descubrirán un secreto de alguien dentro del Glee Club.  
>-En el cap. 9 se dará una conversación entre Dereck y Christina Anderson.<br>-En el centro comercial se dará una presentación en vivo.  
>-Entre los próximos caps. habrá uno dedicado a una cantante en especial.<br>-Habrán sospechas que al ser descubiertas causarán problemas.

Volveré a publicar los fines de semana, debido a que voy a estar ocupada otra vez, pero haré lo posible por tener listos los caps. ¿Qué les pareció el cap?


	10. De citas y salidas Parte I

Holap (: Aquí les traigo otro cap. divido en dos partes, el cap. 9

* * *

><p>Todo por amor<p>

De citas y salidas I

Luego de unos minutos, en los que hubo desesperación, nervios, gritos y aplacamiento. Por fin, nuestro par se encontraba en el auto del mayor rumbo a lo que sería su cita.

-¡Oh genial!

-¿Qué pasó?

-Creo que esta chalina no combina.

Blaine sonrío ante el comentario-. Te ves bello así como estás.

-Blaine, en serio. No combina, sabía que no debí apresurarme a escoger rápido sólo porque Finn estuviera gritando y gritando que bajara porque ya estabas en la sala y además de que con sus gritos por poco me quedaba sordo.

-Yo también iba a quedar sordo-dijo recordando ese momento-, pero no te miento cuando te digo que estás bello-el semáforo se puso en rojo.

-Sólo lo dices porque eres mi novio, no porque sea verdad-se quitó la chalina-. ¿Podemos ir al centro comercial, por favor?

-... ¿En serio?

-En mi casa no hay ninguna que combine perfectamente. Yo voy a pagar, por favor, Blaine-lo miró con ojos de cachorrito abandonado.

Blaine no podía resistirse a esa mirada, pero tenía que poner aunque sea una condición-. Está bien-los ojos de Kurt se iluminaron-, pero con tal de que me creas cuando te digo que te ves bello con cualquier cosa que tengas puesta.

-...Ok. Te creo-sonrío-, pero aún quiero esa chalina.

El ojiavellana solo río. El semáforo cambio a verde.

En el transcurso al centro comercial prendieron la radio y cantaron los temas que conocían. Al llegar, Blaine estacionó el auto y se dirigió junto con Kurt hacia las tiendas del segundo piso. El mayor comenzó a cuestionarse seriamente si había sido un error haber llevado a Kurt al centro comercial. Esto fue debido a que cuando Kurt entró a la primera tienda vio un sombrero que le encantó, luego unos jeans ajustados, y así sucesivamente.

-Kurt...

-¿Dime, cariño?-preguntaba Kurt mientras se probaba un saco frente a un espejo. Los demás objetos que iba a comprar eran sostenidos por Blaine

-¿No crees que se te está olvidando algo?

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó prestando más atención a Blaine.

-Me dijiste que sólo querías comprar una chalina, porque la que trajiste no combinaba.

El ojiazul se dio cuenta-. ¡Ops! Creo que se me olvidó-sonrío.

-Entonces creo que debemos devolver todo esto.

-¡Nooo! Por favor. Debiste decirme antes de encariñarme con mis nuevas prendas-dijo tomando las cosas que sostenía Blaine de forma protectora.

-No vamos a ir cargando las bolsas por todo el centro comercial.

-Las dejamos en el coche y listo.

Blaine estaba algo inseguro.

-Yo lo voy a pagar, por favor.

-¿Has traído el dinero necesario?

Kurt al darse cuenta de ese detalle dejó las prendas a un lado. Sacó su billetera y comenzó a calcular. Luego levantó la mirada con un dejo de pena.

-Me lo imaginaba.

-¡Debiste haberme dicho antes!-le reclamó guardando su billetera y cruzando los brazos.

-Mira-dijo acercándose a él y colocando ambas manos en sus brazos-, voy a pagar lo que falte ¿Sí? No quiero verte desanimado, porque no pudiste comprar lo que querías.

-¿En serio?-preguntó mientras que los ojos se le iluminaban

-En serio-le sonrío y tomó las prendas.

Esta vez Kurt se fue a buscar una chalina. La sección dónde estaban quedaba cerca de la caja.

-Mientras buscas, yo voy a ir pagando ¿Ok?

-Ya, pero espera un rato. Tengo que sacar mi parte-antes de que pudiera sacar su billetera, Blaine lo detuvo.

-Yo voy a pagar esto. Si quieres, te dejo pagar la chalina.

-Pero...

-Sin objeciones.

-Blaine...

-En serio, no te preocupes-posó su mano en su mejilla y la acarició dándole una sonrisa y se fue hacia la caja. Tal vez la gente que estaba ahí se haya dado cuenta o no, pero eso no importaba para ellos en ese momento.

Blaine llevó las cosas hacia la caja. Agradeció su suerte, sólo había una persona, por lo que no tendría que esperar mucho. Pero cuando la persona delante de la caja se movió, se congeló. El que atendía era Jeremiah. ¿Por qué de entre todas las tiendas que había en Westerville tuvo que comenzar a trabajar en una de Lima? Esa era una de las preguntas que cruzaban por la mente del de ojos avellanas. La chica que estaba siendo atendida se retiró. Decidió ir y terminar rápido con el asunto.

Al llegar a la caja, Jeremiah notó su presencia y levantó la vista de unas hojas que estaba leyendo.

-¡Blaine! ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó sonriendo.

-Lo mismo pregunto yo-sonrío nerviosamente.

-Bueno, después de que me botaron de la tienda Gap, trabajé en otra en Westerville, pero mi familia y yo nos mudamos acá y heme aquí.

-¡Ah! Ya veo-sonrío. Más mala suerte no podía tener.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? ¿Sigues cantando?-preguntó apoyándose en el mostrador.

-Pues, no mucho en realidad. Claro, sigo cantando, sólo que me transferí de escuela.

-Debí suponerlo-le sonrío.

Correspondió la sonrisa con otra. En eso, se dio cuenta que la estaba haciendo larga. Decidió ya darle las prendas y pagar.

-Ehh...Blaine ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-puso cara inocente.

-Dime-se reprendió por no darle las prendas aún.

-¿Quieres ir a tomar un café un día de estos?

-En realidad...no puedo.

-Otro día que puedas-sonrío dándole ánimos.

-Es que tengo cosas qué hacer.

-¿Cómo qué?-preguntó acercándose.

-Ehh-se puso un poco nervioso por cómo se acercaba-...deberes o no sé, yo...

Se escuchó un carraspeo acompañado de un "Ehem Ehem". Y era de Kurt. Blaine no tenía idea de hace cuanto estaba cerca, pero la expresión de Kurt no era muy positiva que digamos.

-¡Kurt!-exclamó Blaine con alivio, pero el menor ni se inmutó. Seguía con la misma mirada.

-Hola, Blaine-dijo de forma sarcástica, pero también molesta.

-¿Quién es ese?-preguntó Jeremiah a Blaine confundido.

Kurt lo miró con cara de "¿Qué?"-. "Ese" como dices, tiene nombre y apellido.

Blaine miró a Jeremiah y luego a Kurt-. No es lo que estás pensando-dijo preocupado.

El ojiazul sólo se dedicó a tomar las prendas que Blaine tenía en las manos. En su antebrazo izquierdo colocó los jeans y el saco mientras que con la mano derecha sostuvo el sombrero y la chalina que había encontrado.

Puso las prendas encima del mostrador y se colocó delante de Blaine-¿Cuánto es?

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?-preguntó con aire ofendido al ver el arrebato de Kurt.

-¡Me pasa que no me gusta ver a gente coqueteando descaradamente con mi novio, haciéndole ojitos cuando habla o con intenciones de tomar un café con él!

Jeremiah se quedó sin palabras. Se dedicó a realizar su trabajo con las prendas. Kurt sacó su billetera para pagar. Blaine hizo lo mismo, pero más rápido dándole parte del dinero. Kurt lo miró y lo tomó junto con el dinero que había sacado. Se lo dio a Jeremiah, quién cobró y puso las prendas en bolsas.

-Gracias-dijo sarcásticamente y se retiró con las bolsas.

Blaine estaba demasiado preocupado, pero antes de ir por él escuchó lo que Jeremiah dijo-. ¿Cómo lo soportas?

Eso era algo que Blaine no se esperaba-. ¿Disculpa?

-En serio, qué carácter más molesto y...

-No hables así de él delante mío ¿Ok?-la paciencia se le estaba acabando-. No tienes el derecho de hablar así de él.

-¿En serio te gusta?

-¿Que si me gusta? Lo amo-lo decía en serio-, y debí sólo pagar e irme de aquí.

Sin más se dirigió apurado a la salida. Logró divisar a Kurt y corrió hacia él. Cuando él se detuvo cerca de una de las paredes, aprovechó para llegar hacia él y lo logro. Tocó su hombro. Rápidamente se volteo, pero estaba a punto de volver a alejarse.

-Kurt, espera-tomó su mano evitando que se fuera.

-¿Qué?-preguntó encarándolo, pero soltando su mano.

-Lo que viste ahí no es lo que estabas pensando.

-¿Y qué estaba pensando exactamente?-preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

-Pues...-no estaba muy seguro de que decir-que quería algo con Jeremiah o no sé.

-Ya veo-dijo firmemente-. Y cuando te preguntó para salir a tomar un café ¿Qué le dijiste?-él sabía bien que le había dicho, pero quería que Blaine mismo le respondiera.

-Que no podía.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque...-no entendía las preguntas-. ¿A qué vienen las preguntas?

Kurt se quedó en silencio por unos segundos-. Le dijiste..."deberes" y ni siquiera le dijiste "porque tengo novio".

Se dio cuenta a qué se refería-. Es que no lo vi necesario.

-Creo que cuando alguien coquetea con una persona y esa persona sale con otra, es lo primero que le debe dejar en claro a ese alguien-dijo serio.

-No lo vi tanto como un...coqueteo-dijo con duda.

-¿¡Eres tan despistado!-preguntó un poco más exaltado-. ¿Pero qué pregunta te hago? Si ni siquiera te diste cuenta de cómo me sentía el día en que le dimos la serenata a Jeremiah. Tenía el corazón roto. Y cuando te vi hablando con él, pensé que al negarle su invitación por lo menos le dirías que no, porque sales con alguien, pero no...No fue así, si no que no podías por deberes-las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos-. Por un momento, sentí como que si no fuera porque somos novios, irías corriendo a sus brazos.

Blaine no soportaba ver a Kurt tan triste y peor sabiendo que era su culpa. ¿Por qué no le dijo a Jeremiah que ya estaba saliendo con alguien? Kurt se lo había respondido. Era despistado, no pensaba en lo hecho por Jeremiah como un flirteo.

-Kurt, yo...

-No, está bien-se sentó en un banco que estaba cerca. Blaine ni se había dado cuenta del banco ni tampoco de que ahí estaban las bolsas-. No debí reaccionar de esa manera. No es tu culpa. Lo siento-cubrió su rostro con sus manos y apoyó sus codos en sus piernas.

Blaine se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó con mucha ternura-. Amor, no tienes por qué decir lo siento-tomó su barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos, estaban saliendo lágrimas de ellos y se ponían color verde. Secó sus lágrimas-. Tienes razón, no debí ser tan despistado. Es mi culpa. No puedo creer que estés así sólo por mi...

-No, Blaine. Es mi culpa por ser tan celoso y que sólo porque dijiste lo de los deberes piense que no me quieres, pero sé que sí. Sólo que...no sé.

Blaine acercó su rostro al de él y lo besó con tanta ternura, no queriendo dejarlo ir-Te amo, Kurt. A ti y a nadie más. Nunca pienses que no.

-También te amo Blaine. Tanto, como no tienes idea. No quiero perderte nunca-le dijo apoyándose en su pecho.

El ojiavellana lo mantenía entre sus brazos-. Y no lo harás. Mi corazón está contigo, siempre.

Kurt levantó el rostro y lo besó. No soportaba la sola idea de estar lejos de él.

-No me había dado cuenta que tus ojos podían cambiar también a verdes-dijo sonriéndole-. Se ven lindos.

Kurt sólo río y se apoyó en él una vez más

* * *

><p>Se dirigieron al estacionamiento para guardar las bolsas en la maletera del auto. Kurt estaba apoyado en la parte delantera del auto pensando mientras que Blaine estaba cerrando la maletera con las bolsas ya dentro. Se acercó a dónde se encontraba Kurt y lo abrazó por la cintura.<p>

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó preocupado al verlo tan ido.

-No, nada-sonrío para que no se preocupara.

-Por favor, dime-le miró suplicante.

Lo miró con duda y culpa-. Aún me siento culpable por lo que te dije. No debí haberlo hecho.

-No te preocupes por eso. Está bien que lo hayas dicho. Quiero decir, no puedes ocultarle a alguien cuando te lastima. Tienes que decírselo.

Kurt aún seguía con duda.

-Nunca supe cómo te había hecho sentir con las tonterías que hice antes. Sólo sospechaba-puso su mano en su mejilla-. Sé que soy muy despistado, pero haré de todo por no volverte a ver así, porque te amo y haría de todo por ti. Cual...

Kurt le plantó un beso en los labios al tiempo que lo abrazaba por el cuello-. Lo sé-le sonrío-. También yo trataré de no comportarme así todo el tiempo.

El mayor apoyó su frente en el ojiazul-. ¿Quieres tomar un café?

-Claro.

Volvieron al centro comercial. Se dirigían al Starbucks del segundo piso. Cuando llegaron por medio del las escaleras eléctricas, Kurt pudo notar unos pasos más adelante a su lado izquierdo, 2 figuras que le parecían vagamente conocidas. Se acercó unos muy pocos pasos y se dio cuenta que era Mercedes...con Sam.

-¡No es lo que creo!... ¡Ok, sí es lo que creo!-exclamó emocionado y sorprendido ante lo que veía.

-¡Kurt! No te desaparezcas así. Me estaba preocupando-de pronto Blaine volvió a estar a su lado y se dio cuenta que Kurt no lo miraba-. ¿Qué miras?-siguió su mirada-. No...

-¡Sí!

Sam y Mercedes estaban besándose sin que supieran que Blaine y Kurt los estaban viendo.

-¿Desde cuándo?-preguntó Blaine.

-No tengo idea-respondió Kurt-. No puedo creer que Mercedes no me haya dicho a mí. Soy su mejor amigo.

-Deben haber tenido sus razones. Pero me parece raro que no hayan dicho nada.

-Ya hablaré luego con ella. Vamos yendo por el café.

Retornaron su camino hacia el Starbucks. Entraron, pidieron sus órdenes, esperaron, las recibieron y se sentaron cómodamente a platicar o por lo menos eso fue hasta que escucharon una voz inconfundible.

-¡Chicos, que sorpresa encontrarlos aquí!

Nadie más y nadie menos que Rachel.

-No pensé que estarían en el centro comercial.

Acompañada de Finn. Ambos traían cafés en la mano

-Hola-saludaron cortésmente, la pareja que había sido interrumpida.

-¿No les importa si les acompañamos?-preguntó Rachel.

-Ehh...Nosotros-decía Kurt.

-En realidad...-decía Blaine.

-No tienen que decirlo, les entendemos-contestó Finn sentándose al costado de Blaine.

-Gracias, chicos-dijo Rachel sentándose al costado de Kurt.

Y así fue como Rachel comenzó a hablar y hablar sobre sus ídolos y la manera en cómo tenía planeada su vida en New York. Los detalles que Finn no entendía eran explicados nuevamente por Rachel. Mientras que Kurt y Blaine se dedicaban a tomarse sus cafés y de vez en cuando se miraban con nostalgia. Kurt, porque no podía hablar tranquilamente con Blaine y Rachel acaparaba todo lo que se hablaba en esa mesa. Y Blaine, porque la cita no había salido cómo él esperaba y ni siquiera pudo tener tiempo a solas con Kurt mientras tomaban café.

Rachel dejó de hablar sobre ella y comenzó a hacerles preguntas a Blaine y Kurt, las cuáles contestaron, pero de manera desanimada. Aunque eso no evitaba que Rachel preguntara. Ni que Finn diera algún que otro comentario. ¿De dónde sacaba tantas preguntas, Rachel?

Terminaron sus cafés y Blaine y Kurt se miraron como coordinando salir de una vez de ahí.

-Chicos, nosotros ya nos tenemos que ir-dijo Kurt rápidamente, haciendo ademán de ya levantarse para que Rachel le de permiso.

-Los veremos luego-apoyó Blaine haciendo el mismo ademán para que Finn le de permiso.

-Justo también pensé en irnos ya-mencionó Finn, quién se levantó seguido de Rachel.

-¿Les acompañamos?-preguntó.

-¡No!-exclamaron Blaine y Kurt que ya estaban parados.

-¿Qué?-preguntó el otro par extrañado.

-No, quiero decir que...

-Que nosotros vamos a ir a...otro lugar antes. Sí, eso-explicó Blaine.

-¡Ahhh! Bueno, los vemos luego después-respondió Finn.

-Hasta luego, chicos-se despidió Rachel y así fue como salieron.

-¿Qué hora es?-preguntó Blaine.

Kurt revisó su celular-. Son las 7:35-dijo con pena.

Kurt le había dicho a Blaine que había quedado con su padre de regresar antes de las ocho. Por lo que ya tendrían que ir regresando, contra la voluntad de ambos.

Fueron hacia el estacionamiento y entraron al auto. Blaine condujo hasta la residencia Hummel-Hudson. El recorrido fue tranquilo, sólo con la radio encendida. Al llegar y estacionar nuevamente el auto, esta vez frente a la casa de Kurt, el menor apagó la radio.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó

Blaine lo miró. Kurt estaba confundido y preocupado.

-Sí, sólo que...-suspiró-, quería que fuera otra cita inolvidable como las que tuvimos en verano. Estar a solas contigo, hablar como siempre lo hacemos. Sobre nosotros, pero siento que no he hecho lo mejor para que salga bien y...

-No digas eso-lo interrumpió-. Lo importante es que estoy contigo, que nos amamos y que seguimos juntos. Todos los momentos que paso contigo son especiales para mí. Desde el más simple intercambio de palabras hasta la conversación más larga. Desde el vernos de lejos hasta estar el uno al lado del otro. Desde un simple saludo hasta un beso o abrazo. Todo es especial, porque eres especial para mí.

-No tienes idea de cuánto te amo con cada segundo que pasa-decía mientras lo miraba sonriendo.

Kurt se sonrojó y sólo atinó a dar una pequeña risa. Blaine se acercó y Kurt cortó la distancia entre sus labios. No dejarían que cualquier mal momento arruinara lo que tenían. Debbie se lo había dicho a Kurt "No dejen que una simple pelea o celos los separé. No se merecen eso. Los dos han pasado por muchas cosas y no deben dejar que algo tonto los separe." Tenía razón.

En eso Kurt se separó de improviso. Su celular estaba vibrando.

-Ya tengo que entrar a casa-dijo Kurt. Sabía que era su padre. Y Blaine también lo sospechó. Le dio un pequeño beso-. Hasta mañana, Blainy-sonrío.

-¿Tú también?-preguntó Blaine sorprendido-. Debbie me oirá-susurró molesto.

Kurt sólo río ante su comentario-. Pero es tierno. Te llamaré así también-notó la mirada de Blaine-. Por favor, ¿Por mí, sí?-le puso su cara de cachorrito.

-Está bien, sólo porque no puedo resistirme a tu ternura, pero Debbie me oirá.

Kurt se río. Abrió la puerta del carro. Y al llegar a la puerta de su casa se despidió una vez más con un movimiento de mano. El cual fue respondido por quién estaba dentro del auto.

* * *

><p>Albert estaba terminando de limpiar unos jarrones que estaban encima de la mesa de centro. Mientras que Christina estaba algo preocupada sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar.<p>

-Disculpe...

Christina levantó la mirada.

-¿Le pasa algo a la señora?

-Albert, ya te dije que no me hables en tercera persona. Que me llames por mi nombre. Ibas bien hasta ayer, pero no importa-dijo sonriendo-. Estoy un poco preocupada. Hoy voy a hablar con Dereck para ver si accede a conocer a Kurt.

-¿El señorito Hummel? ¿El novio del señorito Anderson?

-Él mismo. Sé que Dereck y su familia aceptaron a Blaine, pero Blaine sigue preocupado porque como ahora está con Kurt. Le preocupa el que no lo acepten.

-Y tiene razones para estar preocupado-susurró.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-No, nada, seño...Christina. Continúe.

Blaine siempre había confiado en Albert. Fue el primero en la casa a quién le había dicho sobre su sexualidad. Albert conocía bastante las actitudes de los miembros de la familia. Había pasado 30 años trabajando con la familia Anderson. Ahora tenía 50 años. Y sospechaba que la aceptación a Blaine por parte del señor Anderson y su familia era sólo una farsa. Algo intuía, pero no estaba seguro de que era. Al igual que a Christina le caía bien Kurt y no quería que ni Blaine ni Kurt pudieran salir mal de toda esa situación

Se escuchó que la puerta principal se abrió.

-Yo me retiro a mis deberes, con su permiso-dijo Albert.

Christina se levantó al tiempo que Dereck entró a la sala de estar. Se saludaron con un beso como siempre. A pesar de los años los 2 seguían enamorados el uno del otro.

-Dereck, quería hablarte de algo.

-Dime, querida ¿Qué pasa?

-Es sobre Blaine.


	11. De citas y salidas Parte II

Holap. Miles de disuclpas por la demora. En serio estuve muy atariada con las tareas y estudios y lo malo es que tengo exámenes a partir del miércoles, pero pude terminar esta parte del cap. 9. Aquí se las dejo (:

* * *

><p>Todo por amor<p>

De citas y salidas II

-¿Le pasó algo a Blaine?-preguntó preocupado.

-No, no. Él está bien-respondió en tono tranquilizador.

-¿Entonces?

-Es que... ¿Te acuerdas que nos contó que estaba saliendo con...Kurt?

-Sí...

-Me preguntaba si un día de estos, ¿Quisieras conocerlo?

La miró con un poco de duda-. Pero si ya lo conozco, sé quién es.

-No me refiero a qué sepas quién es, que lo hayas visto en fotos o que lo hayas visto cuando se iba con Blaine. Me refiero a que converses con él, qué sepas cómo es.

-Pero no lo veo necesario, tú ya lo conoces.

-Sí, pero ¿Y tú?

El ambiente se quedó en silencio por unos segundos.

-Blaine, me comentó de su inseguridad, porque dice que para ti es difícil todo el asunto de su sexualidad.

-Y lo es, Christina. Lo es-su esposa se quedó un poco sorprendida-. Sé que parezco tan convencido de que no me importa, pero en realidad sí, pero trato de apoyar en todo a Blaine. Hasta le permití cambiarse de escuela. Si no lo aceptara por cómo es, no lo hubiera hecho. Pero aún no creo que sea el momento de conocer a Kurt. Por lo menos no por ahora.

-Pero si Kurt es un gran chico. Es el mejor chico con el que Blaine podría estar. Es amable, educado, responsable, y un muy buen amigo. Le importa Blaine. Lo ama. Se le nota en los ojos cuando lo mira. Al igual que Blaine. Son el uno para el otro. Estoy segura que si te dieras una oportunidad de conocerlo pensarías igual que yo.

-Tal vez, pero quiero pensarlo antes de tomar una decisión específica. ¿Podrían sólo darme un tiempo?

Christina lo miró con algo de pena-. Está bien, Dereck. Tómate tu tiempo, pero sólo te pido que pienses en Blaine y su felicidad. A él le haría muy feliz que tú y Kurt se lleven bien-sonrío y con eso salió de la sala de estar.

Dereck se dirigió a su despacho. Cerró la puerta y tomó el teléfono. Marcaría el número de su mejor amigo.

_-¿Aló? Residencia Farrow ¿Quién habla?_

-Dante, soy Dereck. ¿Está Oliver?

_-Sí, en un rato le comunico con el señor Farrow._

Esperó unos segundos.

_-¡Amigo!, ¿Cómo estás? ¿A qué debo el honor de tu llamada?_

-Tengo una pequeña duda.

_-¿Pasó algo? Te noto preocupado._

-¿Crees que deba decírselo ya y luego anunciarlo?

-_¿A qué te...?-_hubo un silencio en la otra línea-. _¿Te refieres a...?_

-Sí.

_-Hablé con ella. Me dijo que aún no. Que me mantendría informado. Dice que aún no es un buen momento._

-¿Por qué?

_-También se lo pregunté. Me dijo que ella está más cerca de la situación. Que sabe lo qué hace. Que nos avisará._

-Está bien. Confío en ella. Sólo quería saber.

_-Bueno, entonces hasta en otra oportunidad._

-Hasta luego-cortó la llamada.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Debbie ingresó a McKinley unos 15 minutos antes de la hora acordada. Siguió el camino hasta el auditorio. De alguna manera, se había convertido en su lugar favorito para estar y hacer una de las cosas que más le gustaba, cantar.<p>

Llegó al auditorio. Se sentó en el suelo del escenario, dónde tarareó la canción que practicaría ese día. Unos pocos minutos luego llegó el profesor Schuester.

-¡Oh, que sorpresa! No pensé que llegarías más temprano-expresó mientras dejaba unas partituras encima del piano.

-Es que estaré ocupada más tarde y quería ensayar pronto.

-Entonces comencemos.

Debbie se levantó y se dirigió dónde Will.

-Por casualidad, ¿Sabes por qué John no pudo venir?

-No, no tengo idea.

Pero en realidad sí tenía idea, o sospechaba en todo caso. Había notado que antes de que John hablara con el profesor Schue, había hablado con Meredith. No sabía que había pasado, sólo sospechaba que tuvo que ver en algo.

-¿Viste la coreografía que ensayamos con los demás y te acuerdas las posiciones de algunos?

-Sí, los llegué a ver cuando ensayaban.

-Bueno, lo que quiero que hagas es lo siguiente...

Le explicó las posiciones de los chicos, cuál sería la posición de ella y lo que tendría que hacer durante el número. Para el primer ensayo tendría que cantar la canción acompañada por la banda, pero haciendo expresiones respecto a la música.

-A lo que me refiero es que al cantar hagas alguna que otra mímica.

-Claro, entiendo. Aunque no soy muy buena en eso que digamos.

-No te preocupes. Haz como puedas. Luego te digo lo que podríamos agregar y al final te enseñaré un poco de la coreografía para que puedas acompañar a los muchachos.

Así quedaron y en eso comenzó la música. Debbie se encontraba en el centro del escenario esperando el momento indicado en que tendría que cantar los primeros versos.

Se dedicó a cantar la canción y a dejarse llevar por la melodía. Hacer las mímicas no le fue tan difícil cómo esperaba, pero lo que no se esperó es que cuando terminara el segundo coro, de la nada escuchara otra voz cantando. Miró a la derecha, la música seguía sonando y quién cantaba era John. Cantaba la parte del rap y tenía que admitir que lo hacía bien. De la sorpresa, se había olvidado que en unos segundos le tocaba su parte, pero pudo volver a retomarla sin que nadie hubiera sospechado que se hubiera olvidado.

Al terminar la canción, el profesor Schuester aplaudió acercándose a ellos.

-Lo hicieron bien, chicos. Debbie, tus mímicas están bien. Sólo la última parte, hay que controlar los cambios de nota y John, sólo adecúate un poco más a las pausas en los versos correspondientes. Me alegra que hayas podido venir-terminó sonriendo.

-No podía fallar-contestó simplemente.

-Les doy unos minutos para luego ensayar con sus voces en las partes necesarias-con eso volvió dónde Brad, el pianista.

John se dirigió dónde se encontraba Debbie.

-De seguro que te estás preguntando cómo es que vine.

-Dijiste que no podrías.

-Digamos que arreglé el pequeño inconveniente.

-Lo supuse.

-Cantas bien, en serio.

-Sí, supongo, pero estoy segura que los demás tienen maravillosas voces.

-Sí, los he escuchado cuando han hecho las asambleas, pero tú también, sólo que hay que educar tu voz-dijo sonriéndole y dándole apoyo.

-No creo que sea la única, tú también.

-Es algo que me gusta hacer, pero que siempre lo ocultaba por el miedo a los granizados.

-Hasta ahora no me han lanzado uno, por lo que me ha contado Kurt no quiero ni imaginarme cómo se debe sentir.

-A mí los chicos me han amenazado con lanzarme uno.

-¿¡Qué cla...!

Comenzó a sonar un celular.

-Discúlpame-Debbie se alejó un poco para responder la llamada-. ¿Aló?

-_Hola amiga. ¿Qué tal?_

-Jane, hola. Bien ¿Y tú? Supongo que también.

_-Sí. Quería hacerte una pregunta._

-Claro, dime.

_-¿John está contigo?_

-Emmm...Sí ¿Por?

_-¡Ha! Sabía que iría. Aún sigo sin entender cómo es que estuvo a punto de cancelar su primer ensayo por Meredith._

-¿Le dijiste algo?

_-Alguien tenía que hacerle entender. Quiero decir, si en serio Meredith aprecia a John, debe respetar sus decisiones y más si no las puede cambiar, además es sólo un simple cambio de horario. Soy su mejor amiga, tenía que hacerme caso._

-En realidad, no te entiendo-dijo un poco confundida.

_-Te explicaré, pero no le cuentes a John que te dije. Confío en ti. Bueno, lo que pasó fue que John me contó que Meredith le había hecho elegir entre ella o el ensayo para el número de la asamblea, porque tienen una cita hoy y era a la misma hora que el ensayo, a las 3 pm. Por eso es que le dijo al Señor Schuester que no vendría hoy, pero hablé con él. Diciéndole que Meredith debía entender y al final, no sé cómo, pero arreglaron para que su cita sea un hora más tarde y ahora es que está contigo._

-Ya veo. Era por eso. Por lo menos están bien.

_-Si yo fuera tú no estaría tan tranquila._

-¿Por qué me lo dices?

_-El año pasado, John y Meredith se gustaban, pero no se lo decían. Desde ese entonces John era mi mejor amigo y Meredith era muy celosa. No había día en que no me lanzara un comentario indirecto y no me dejaba en paz. Finalmente quiso entender que John y yo somos sólo mejores amigos. Pero algo me dice que no quiere que John este cerca de ti._

-¿Qué?-preguntó sorprendida-. ¿Por qué?

_-No estoy muy segura. Sólo es una sospecha por lo que me pasó a mí. Bueno, no te interrumpo más. Hablamos luego. Bye. Cuídate._

-Bye. Tú también.

Desde el día en que se conocieron en la clase de francés, Debbie y Jane se habían convertido en muy buenas amigas. Además Debbie descubrió que la castaña era mejor amiga de John desde hace mucho y que según ella, Meredith no era una persona adecuada para él. Esos comentarios hacían que la ojichocolate dudara de si hizo bien en alentar a John a estar con la pelirroja, pero como dice la frase "Lo hecho, hecho está".

El pequeño tiempo libre terminó y volvieron a concentrarse en el ensayo, siendo ayudados por Will.

* * *

><p>Eran las 3:45 pm cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Lo que le sorprendió fue saber quién le llamaba.<p>

-¿Aló?-preguntó como si no supiera de quién fuera el número.

_-Blaine, hola. Soy Sam, quería hacerte una pregunta._

-Claro, dime.

_-¿Estás libre ahora?_

Miró hacia sus lados. Se encontraba en su habitación y hace sólo unos minutos había estado recostado en su cama pensando en la única persona que invadía sus sueños cada noche. Se le formó una sonrisa boba en el rostro al recordarlo.

_-¿Blaine? ¿Estás ahí?_

Reaccionó al escuchar la voz de Sam-. Sí, sí estoy.

_-¿Entonces?_

-Bueno... Creo que no tengo nada qué hacer por ahora, aunque...

_-Es que Artie, Mike y yo hemos quedado para encontrarnos en el centro comercial en media hora y queríamos saber si quisieras venir._

-...No, no hay problema. Voy.

_-Entonces te vemos en la entrada. Hasta luego._

-Hasta luego-cortó la llamada.

Por lo menos, ese día no estaría echado en su cama. Se levantó de su cama y se fue a alistar.

* * *

><p>Faltaban 5 minutos para las 4 pm. El ensayo justo había terminado. Will se retiró primero diciéndoles que también tendría una reunión en unos minutos. Los chicos le siguieron hacia la salida, aunque ellos conversaban mientras caminaban por los pasillos.<p>

-¿Y qué harás hoy?-preguntó John.

-Kurt me invitó para salir de compras con sus amigas.

-Ya veo.

Hubo un silencio algo incómodo.

-Puedo hacerte una pregunta, pero ¿No te lo tomas a mal?

-Dime-sonrío como dándole a entender que podía preguntarle con tranquilidad.

-¿Tú eres...?-no sabía cómo hacerle la pregunta sin que sonara como si lo estuviera calificando, aunque de alguna manera lo hacía-. ¿... homofóbico?

-No, a pesar de que la mayoría del equipo de fútbol lo es, yo no soy así. Tengo un primo que es gay y sufre del mismo maltrato que le hacen a Kurt acá, por eso le entiendo, pero no hago nada, porque...-no continuó.

-Porque no querías que nadie del equipo de fútbol te etiquetara.

-Sí, era eso. Aunque ahora ya no me importa tanto eso como antes.

-Lo sé o por lo menos lo supuse.

Ya estaban fuera de McKinley cuando el celular de Debbie sonó otra vez.

-¿Aló?

_-Debbie, soy Kurt. Estoy en el estacionamiento. Tenemos que llegar a las 4 al centro comercial._

-Claro, allá voy. No demoro.

_-Ok._

Cortaron la llamada.

-Ya me tengo que ir. Kurt me está esperando en el estacionamiento.

-Está bien. Nos vemos el lunes.

-Bye.

Debbie se apresuró a despedirse y se dirigió hacia el estacionamiento. Efectivamente, allí encontró a Kurt apoyado en su camioneta. Y era una linda camioneta a su parecer.

-¡Hola!-saludó alegre.

-¿Qué tal?-saludó Kurt abrazándola.

-Bien. Igual tú, supongo.

-Claro. Tendremos nuestra primera salida luego de la primera semana de clases-anunció mientras abrían las puertas del auto.

Mientras realizaban el recorrido hacia el centro comercial, conversaban de cómo habían comenzado el día.

-Y ahora que conozco a todos los del Glee Club de vista, ¿Quién era Finn?

-El más alto.

-Ahhh Claro. El novio de Rachel. Hacen una pareja tierna.

-Sí, yo diría que sí. Aunque ayer nos arruinaron la cita a Blaine y a mí o por lo menos una parte.

-Verdad, ¿Qué paso? ¿La arruinaron? ¿Una parte? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Ok ok. Te voy a responder, pero una por una sí.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó confundida y preocupada.

-Respecto a Finn y Rachel, fueron al mismo café que nosotros. Se sentaron en nuestra misma mesa y Rachel no dejó de hablar en ningún momento. A parte de mandona, es habladora. También tiene sus momentos buenos y todo, pero a veces puede ser algo insoportable. Aunque los dos nos entendemos-dijo con una sonrisa-. Aún así, me molesto que interrumpiera-cambió su mirada a una de disgusto.

-Ya me imagino cómo se han de haber sentido, pero creo que hubo algo más.

-Ciertamente sí, pero no es tan importante-dijo evadiendo el tema.

-¡Oh, vamos! Dime. Si dices que no es importante, no puede ser tan malo.

Unos minutos después.

-Blaine me va a oír. ¡Me va a oír! ¡No, oír no! ¡Escuchar! ¡Me va a escuchar!-exclamaba mientras sacaba su celular para marcar su número.

Por suerte, en ese momento pudo estacionar el auto.

-¡No!-dijo quitándole el celular.

-¡Dámelo! Tengo que hacer una llamada.

-En serio. Ya arreglamos todo ayer. No tienes porque reclamarle.

-Ok. No lo haré. Sólo que en serio es demasiado despistado. Cualquiera responde eso al toque o si quiera se da cuenta que le están coqueteando, pero tienes razón. Si dices que ya se arregló no hay que echar leña al fuego.

-¿No ves? Bueno, ahora sí te devuelvo tu celular-dijo devolviéndoselo.

Salieron del auto rumbo a la entrada principal del centro comercial. Allí ya se encontraban Mercedes, Rachel, Tina, Santana, Brittany y Quinn.

-¡Kurt!-saludó Mercedes dirigiéndose a él para luego abrazarlo- ¡Debbie! ¡Qué sorpresa!-la saludó también y le dio una sonrisa.

-Quise traerla también. ¿No hay ningún inconveniente, cierto?

-Claro que no-respondió Mercedes y las demás estaban de acuerdo con ella.

Entraron al centro comercial y comenzaron a hablar entre ellas y a veces en conjunto. A pesar de que Rachel y Quinn habían tenido el problema con Finn, no se podía evitar que hubiera un dejo de incomodidad entre las dos, pero no era tan notorio.

-Dime, ¿Alguna vez Blaine fue hétero?-preguntó Santana inquisitivamente.

-Ehh...En realidad, no sé. Cuando lo conocí no lo era-respondía Debbie un poco confundida por la pregunta

-¿En serio? ¿No estuviste con él o algo por el estilo?

-No. Sólo somos mejores amigos.

-Ahh-dijo simplemente restándole importancia al asunto.

-Siempre hace esa clase de preguntas-le susurró Kurt al oído-. No es inusual.

-Ya veo.

Se dirigieron a una heladería. Se encontraban conversando. Como Santana había acordado con Kurt, tuvo que contarles lo que pasó en su cita omitiendo la intrusión de Rachel, o por lo menos la parte en que pensaba que su intromisión era la más inoportuna. Algunas se quedaron atónitas por la reacción de Blaine, mientras otras simplemente mostraban decepción. Aunque, Kurt tuvo que aclarar que todo estaba bien y que también tuvo un poco de la culpa al ser tan impulsivo.

Desde ahí entró el tema de los chicos. En ese aspecto, Kurt, Rachel, Mercedes y Tina comenzaron a hablar sobre las clásicas metidas de pata que hacían sus novios y que en serio llegaban a molestar. Los cuatro se dieron cuenta que Quinn, Santana, Brittany y Debbie no hablaban mucho del tema. Al salir de la heladería, les preguntaron sus opiniones respecto al tema.

-Pienso que todos los chicos son unos tontos.

-No sabría opinar adecuadamente. No he salido con alguien.

-¿La niña de la mesa de allá se estaba comiendo un payaso?

-Como sabrán, no he tenido tan buena suerte en ese aspecto.

-En serio-comenzó a decir Santana-, hasta ahora me parece poco creíble que ustedes tres tengan novios y Quinn, Brittany o yo no-aunque por dentro sabía que no le interesaba tenerlo-, tampoco sé como a Mercedes no le fastidia el hecho de no salir con alguien.

-No creo que tener un novio lo sea todo en la vida-respondió Mercedes.

-Tal vez no, pero es importante en la secundario-declaró Santana-. ¿Hasta ahora sigues con ese pensamiento? Yo creo que ni tú misma te lo crees mucho.

-Santana, no quiero...

-Chicas, chicas-calmó el ambiente Kurt mientras se dirigían hacia la escalera eléctrica para bajar-. Opino igual que Mercedes, pero también uno no puede estar solo. Quiero decir, también están los amigos.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo, sales con Blaine-sostuvo Quinn.

-Sí, pero antes de estar con él. No estaba solo. Tenía a mi familia y amigos. Y hasta ahora los tengo, además...

Llegaron al primer piso.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?

-Porque nos invitaste-respondió Brittany con simpleza.

-Bueno, sí, pero estamos en un centro comercial. Lo importante ahora no son los chicos si no que estamos juntos entre amigos, siendo rodeados por un montón de tiendas que esperan a que vallamos.

-Tienes razón-le siguió Mercedes-. Por algo estamos aquí.

-Ok ok. Tengo que admitir que de alguna manera es cierto-afirmó Santana con una sonrisa-. Las compras solucionan todo.

-¿Qué dicen?

Las demás afirmaron y Quinn tuvo que admitir que también le agradaba la idea de comprar. Estaban a punto de correr hacia las tiendas cuando escucharon a un señor hablar por micrófono. Dirigieron su vista hacia el señor, se encontraba cerca de unos parlantes. Y lo que decía comenzó a entusiasmar a los integrantes de New Directions.

* * *

><p>Finn había salido de su casa a caminar, justo después de haber terminado de almorzar. No iría a la casa de Rachel ese día, debido a que le había dicho que tendría que salir, pero aún así sin nada que hacer salió de su casa. Eran las 3:30 pm. En el trayecto se dio cuenta que necesitaba comprar unas baquetas nuevas, porque las otras se habían perdido... ¿O roto? En ese momento no se acordaba, pero fue hacia la tienda de música que se encontraba en el centro comercial.<p>

Se fue caminando hacia allá. No le importó la distancia, al no tener otra cosa que hacer ese día. Llegó en 40 minutos. Subió la escalera eléctrica con camino hacia la tienda.

* * *

><p>Un chico de cabellera negra y ojos marrones estaba observando dos guitarras. No sabía cuál de las dos escoger, pero luego de un minucioso análisis que duró algo de 3 minutos, pudo escoger la que le pareció más adecuada. Al buscar la localización de la caja, notó que había un chico alto, quién le resultaba conocido. No prestó mucha atención y se dirigió a la caja. Al llegar, pagó, le dieron el estuche de la guitarra, su recibo y algunas indicaciones para el cuidado del instrumento. Cuando la señorita terminó de explicar sintió que alguien le estaba advirtiendo su presencia tocándole unas pocas veces el hombro. Se volteó y vio al chico que le parecía familiar. Ya de cerca pudo darse cuenta de quién era.<p>

-Hola-saludó Finn-. Tú debes ser uno de los nuevos en el equipo de fútbol y New Directions ¿Cierto?

-Sí, y tú eres Finn Hudson, quarterback y capitán del coro.

-Bueno, co-capitán. Rachel es la capitana. ¿Tu nombre es...Julio, creo?

-Sí.

Finn se dirigió a la caja y pagó por sus baquetas-. Entonces eres nuevo en Ohio.

-Sí, antes vivía en Marion, pero mi familia y yo nos mudamos aquí, por una oferta de trabajo que le dieron a mi papá.

-Ya veo. ¿Y sabes del trato que tienen los del equipo de fútbol con los de New Directions?

-He escuchado un poco de ello.

-Te iré explicando.

Le explicó sobre los granizados, los insultos y etiquetas mientras salían de la tienda.

-¿Sólo por estar en un coro? Yo lo veo un poco inmaduro.

-En McKinley estar en el coro es lo peor que te puede pasar.

-Esa manera de ver las cosas me parece demasiado exagerada.

-Yo también lo veo así, pero ¿No te preocupa ese hecho?

-No voy a dejar de estar en el Club Glee, sólo por eso. Me gusta cantar. Es lo que más me gusta y no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de pertenecer a un coro sólo por una tontería como esa.

-Muy poca gente piensa como tú. Por lo menos, sólo los que se han unido este año.

-¡Finn!

Escucharon una voz de lejos. Los dos miraron hacia dónde provenía la voz. Era Sam, junto a Artie, Mike y Blaine.

-¡Allá voy!-avisó Finn-. Te los presentaré.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia el pequeño grupo y Finn presentó a Julio. Los seis comenzaron a hablar.

-Te había llamado para saber si querías venir, pero no respondiste tu celular-decía Sam a Finn

-Creo que me lo olvidé en la casa-dijo como recordando.

-Por lo que veo, sabes tocar guitarra-afirmó Artie al ver que Julio sostenía el estuche de la guitarra que recién había comprado.

-Sí, un poco. Estoy en práctica.

-La mayoría del Glee Club sabe tocar guitarra, a excepción de...

-Mí, sí ya lo sabemos-repuso Mike-. No tienes por qué decirlo todo el tiempo. Aunque sea, yo soy el que mejor baila de todo el Glee Club.

-Eso nadie lo duda, amigo-dijo Blaine.

En eso escucharon un sonido.


	12. De citas y salidas Parte III

Holap (: Aquii les traigo la parte final del cap. 9 (: Espero les guste.

* * *

><p>Todo por amor<p>

De citas y salidas III

-¿Alguien se anima? ¿Alguien?-preguntaba a través de un micrófono un señor de unos treinta y algo de años. Estaba cerca de unos parlantes colocados cerca de la escalera eléctrica.

-Es una oportunidad perfecta ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea?-preguntó Tina.

-Justo en este momento no se me ocurre una canción.

-A mí se me ocurren millones, pero no sé cuál de ellas escoger-decía Rachel-. Tendríamos que someterlo a votación y como fui la de la idea la cant...

-Tengo la indicada-dijo Santana cortando a Rachel y alejándose del grupo para ir a dónde se encontraba el señor, siendo seguida por los demás-. Nosotros queremos-le dijo.

-¿En serio?-preguntó algo perplejo. Le habían mandado a él y al DJ, que se encontraba atrás suyo en su pequeña cabina acomodando los discos, que distrajeran con música, pero la banda que se contrató no vino, por lo que el señor tuvo que comenzar a llamar si alguien quería.

-¿Qué he dicho?

-Ok. Entendí. ¿Sólo usted?

-Con los demás también-dijo señalando al resto del grupo que se encontraba atrás.

Rachel se acercó a Santana-. ¿Qué canción escogerás?

-En primera, Berry, no me hables con ese tonito de mandona; Segundo, tú no serás la que cante toda la canción; y tercero, estoy segura que la conocen-eso último se lo dirigió a los demás también.

Se acercó dónde el DJ, a quién le susurró la canción en el oído y este se puso a buscar el CD correspondiente. Los demás esperaban impacientes. Una vez habían bailado una canción para que Rachel no se operara la nariz en ese lugar, pero ahora cantarían y eso era lo que más les gustaba hacer. Además aprovecharían para comprar.

Santana les pasó unos micrófonos vincha.

-Kurt, ¿Haremos una presentación improvisada?-preguntó Debbie.

-Sí. Siempre solemos hacerla-sonrío, pero se dio cuenta que Debbie estaba algo preocupada-. No te preocupes, tú sólo síguenos-dijo acomodándose el micrófono.

La música comenzó a sonar a través de los parlantes. En un rápido intercambio de miradas se dieron cuenta que conocían la canción.

_-Shopping for labels, shopping for love-_comenzó a cantar Santana avanzando hacia el centro del patio en dónde exactamente el año pasado habían bailado_-. __Manolo and Louis, it's all I'm thinking of_

_-Shopping for labels, shopping for love-_cantó Brittany, quién hizo lo mismo que Santana, posicionándose a su lado_-. Manolo and Louis, it's all I'm thinking of_

_-I already know what my addiction is-_cantó Tina desplazándose a la derecha de Santana y mirando las tiendas en su entorno.

_-I be looking for labels, I ain't looking for love-_cantó Quinn haciendo una señal de negación con su dedo y luego lo mismo que Tina, pero al lado izquierdo de Brittany.

_-I shop for purses while I walk out the door-_cantó Rachel caminando como en pasarela al igual que las demás pasando entre Santana y Tina para luego señalar una tienda de monederos y carteras.

_-Don't cry, buy a bag and get over it-_cantaba Kurt haciendo lo mismo que Rachel, pero pasando entre Brittany y Quinn, haciendo la mímica de que tenía un bolso colgado en el hombro.

_-And, I'm not concerned with all the politics__-_cantó Mercedes, colocándose al lado de Rachel y mostrando despreocupación como decía en la letra.

_-It's a lot of men I know I could find another-_cantó Debbie caminando igual que ellas y colocándose al lado de Kurt, señalando al rededor, dándose cuenta que la gente comenzaba a acercarse para observarlos en su presentación.

_-And I know-_cantó Santana y los ocho se comenzaron a alejar un poco entre ellos_-, that I'm always happy when I walk out the store._

_-Store-_repitieron.

_I'm guess I'm Super-cali-fragi-sexy-_cantó Brittany_-, nothing to be playing with._

_-I love him, hate him, kiss him, diss him, try to walk a mile in my kicks-_cantaron todos a la vez.

_Love's like a runway but which one do I love more  
>No emotional baggage, just be festive with Dior (ohh uhh ohh)<em>

Comenzaron a formar un círculo ni tan pequeño ni tan grande.

_Love's like a runway, so what's all the fussing for  
>Let's stop chasing those boys and shop some more<em>

_-One, two-_Mercedes se colocó en el centro cantando_-, one, two, three, turn the lights on._

_-I know I might come off as negative-_cantó Quinn colocándose en el centro después de Mercedes, ya que ella se puso a su costado y poniendo una expresión seria para luego dar una sonrisa y regresar a su sitio, siguiendo con Debbie.

_-I be looking for labels, I ain't looking for love-_cantó Debbie en el centro del círculo negando con un dedo en la última parte, luego de entender la dinámica de ir al centro y regresar, tocándole después al siguiente.

_-But, relationships are often so hard to take-_cantó Rachel al centro con una expresión preocupada.

_-And Prada dresses never broke my heart before-_cantó Kurt reemplazando a Rachel en su lugar con una expresión de negación y luego obviedad.

_-And, ballin's something that my feet are with-_cantó Tina luego, indicando al suelo.

_-I'mma do the damn thing, watch me do the damn thing-_cantó Santana con resto en su mirada.

_-Cause I know-_cantó Brittany entrando al final en el centro_-, that my credit card will help me put out the flames_

_-I'm guess I'm Super-cali-fragi-sexy, nothing to be playing with-_siguió cantando Brittany y luego volvió a su lugar.

_-I love him, hate him, kiss him, diss him, try to walk a mile in my kicks-_cantaron todos a la vez.

_Love's like a runway but which one do I love more  
>No emotional baggage, just be festive with Dior (ohh uhh ohh)<br>Love's like a runway, so what's all the fussing for  
>Let's stop chasing those boys and shop some more<em>

_-One, two-_Mercedes volvió al centro cantando_-, one, two, three, turn the lights on-_volvió a su sitio rápidamente.

_-Gucci, Fendi, Prada purses, purchasing them finer things-_cantó Quinn en el centro tocando ambos brazos como si tuviera brazaletes finos_-. Men they come a dime a dozen, just give me them diamond rings-_indicó su dedo anular como si tuviera un anillo y volvió a su lugar.

_-I'm into a lot of bling, Cadillac, Chanel and Coach-_cantó Debbie mirando a su alrededor e imaginando lo que mencionó_-. __Fellas boast but they can't really handle my female approach-_luego se señaló y regresó a su lugar.

_-Buying things is hard to say-_cantó Rachel expresando preocupación_-. __Rocking Christian or Leger, Manolo or Polo, taking photos in my Cartier-_luego hizo la mímica de tener una cámara en sus manos y regresó a su sitio.

_-So we can't go all the way, I know you might hate it but-_cantó Kurt en el centro con una expresión de pena_-. __I'm a shop for labels while them ladies lay and wait for love-_para al final sonreír y que todos volvieran a sus sitios originales, los cuáles eran en 2 líneas.

La única diferencia fue que la fila de Tina, Santana, Brittany y Quinn se colocó delante de la de Mercedes, Rachel, Kurt y Debbie.

_Love's like a runway but which one do I love more  
>No emotional baggage, just be festive with Dior (ohh uhh ohh)<br>Love's like a runway, so what's all the fussing for  
>Let's stop chasing those boys and shop some more<em>

_-One, two-_cantó Mercedes desde su lugar_-, one, two, three, turn the lights on._

_-Shopping for labels, shopping for love-_cantó Santana desde su lugar_-. Manolo and Louis, it's all I'm thinking of._

_-Shopping for labels, shopping for love-_cantó Brittany igualmente desde su lugar_-. __Manolo and Louis, it's all I'm thinking of._

Con el último sonido, las de la primera fila se pusieron en cuclillas. Y todos hicieron poses de diva.

* * *

><p>Cuando escucharon el sonido, los chicos notaron que venía desde el primer piso. Así que, se asomaron en la baranda para ver hacia abajo. Se sorprendieron al ver a las chicas del Glee Club hacer una presentación en vivo en el centro comercial. Pero tenían que admitir que lo estaban haciendo bien. Cada chico se estaba fijando en su respectiva novia y novio. Y Artie a pesar de todo seguía enamorado de Brittany, pero no había vuelto a hablar con ella en meses.<p>

Mientras que los chicos observaban la presentación, el nuevo integrante entre ellos observaba anonadado el talento que poseían. Esperaba que en estos días lograra llegar hasta el nivel de todos los integrantes. Amaba cantar y formar parte de eso de alguna manera, como en una presentación, le haría sentirse especial. En eso, entre los que realizaban el número, notó a una chica de cabellera rubia que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Le gustaba su voz y la sonrisa en su rostro. En pocas palabras, le parecía linda y agradable. No la había visto en los pasillos en la semana de clases y al parecer, tampoco cuando audicionó, aunque ahora sabiendo que era del Glee Club tal vez podría hablar con ella. No tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría al hecho de que quiera ser su amigo, pero nada se perdía con intentar.

Terminó la presentación y la gente del primer piso aplaudió junto con los del segundo piso que también se habían asomado. Los chicos del Glee club aplaudieron igualmente.

-Con que también estaban aquí-escucharon que una voz dijo.

Los chicos voltearon y vieron a Puck junto con Lauren.

Se saludaron y la pareja fue presentada a Julio al igual que él a ellos.

-¿Bajamos para saludar?-preguntó Puck.

-No me parece mala idea, además por ahí los felicitamos-acordó sonriente Sam, quién fue el primero en dirigirse hacia las escaleras eléctricas.

Todos se miraron entre sí confundidos, pero le siguieron. El único que no participó entre las miradas confundidas fue Blaine, quién ya sabía el motivo del entusiasmo de Sam. Él igual estaba así, porque quería ir dónde Kurt también.

* * *

><p>Habían estado caminando y hablando tomados de la mano como cualquier pareja en una cita. Habían comprado helado en uno de esos puestos en medio de los corredores del centro comercial. Y al terminarlo, fue cuando escucharon el sonido de una canción y decidieron saber qué pasaba. Luego de un minuto, llegaron al lugar donde provenía la música, se dieron cuenta que eran miembros del Glee Club dando una presentación. Algunas chicas junto a Kurt.<p>

-No creí que llegarían a hacer esto en un centro comercial-decía Meredith mirando con desaprobación.

-Pero están interpretando bien la canción-le decía John sorprendido-. Siempre me han gustado sus presentaciones. Aunque, tengo que admitir que la primera fue un poco rara-dijo recordando y sonriendo ante eso.

-Fue algo realmente decadente-susurró recordando eso también.

Se retiraron del lugar y siguieron caminando por otro lado. Fueron a comprar unos cuantos objetos que Meredith quería y cuando salían de la última tienda a la que irían Meredith se percató de algo.

-¿Te diste cuenta? Creo que al parecer Quinn también está ahí. No creí que llegaría a tener una salida con personas como ellos.

-Según Debbie, dijo que saldría con Kurt y sus amigas y que yo sepa Quinn es amiga de él.

-¿Debbie? ¿Cuándo hablaste con ella?

-Cuando fui al ensayo...

-¡¿Fuiste al ensayo?

-Sí, por algo al final acordamos que nuestra cita fuera una hora después.

-Eso no te daba derecho a ir.

-Pero si no hubiera querido ir no hubiera cambiado la hora de la cita.

-Pensé que si aceptaba de la mejor forma no irías.

-¿Qué?-preguntó realmente sorprendido ante esa revelación-. ¿Por qué pensarías eso?

-Porque pensé que me apreciabas como para tomar en cuenta mis decisiones-respondió con una voz herida.

Se dio cuenta que había reaccionado muy ofensivo con su pregunta, tanto así que parecía que ella ahora estaba triste-. No, Merith, no pienses eso. No tienes idea de cuánto te apreció-dijo tomando su rostro para que lo mirara-. Lo siento si soné muy ofensivo.

Meredith quitó sus manos de su rostro sigilosamente, mirando de reojo a su derecha sin que se diera cuenta para luego mirarlo-. No tienes nada por qué disculparte-luego puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besó, correspondiéndole él de la misma forma abrazándola por la cintura.

* * *

><p>Los aplausos se escuchaban y las personas a quiénes eran dirigidos esos aplausos se miraban entre sí admitiéndose con la mirada que había sido una buena presentación. El señor agradeció su participación y ahí fue cuando los aplausos comenzaron a cesar y la gente se dispersó más.<p>

-Eso estuvo genial-dijo Tina.

-Sí, fue divertido-agregó Debbie.

-Te dije que no habría problema.

-Los tuve, pero por lo menos puse familiarizarme-sonrío.

-Creo que sí eres digna de pertenecer en nuestro club.

-¿Por algo entró, no?-preguntó Santana en tono obvio y los demás rieron.

Cuando Rachel estaba dispuesta a contestar a eso, cambió de idea repentinamente.

-¡Finn!-gritó y llegó hacia dónde estaba, que no era tan lejos, para luego abrazarse.

Así, los demás chicos se saludaron entre ellos y además felicitaron para finalmente ir dónde sus respectivas novias. Aunque Sam de forma casual tuvo que acercarse a Mercedes y hablar de forma casual con ella. Blaine se acercó a su novio, quién lo estaba observando.

-¿Sorpresa?-preguntó Blaine sonriente al estar cerca de Kurt.

-Eres un tonto-dijo negando, pero con una sonrisa.

-De todos modos sé que así me quieres.

-Sí, así te quiero-y lo abrazó al igual que Blaine.

-Verdad-mencionó Finn, separándose un poco de Rachel-, les quiero presentar a alguien.

Algunos lo recordaban por su audición. Así que lo saludaron con amabilidad. Justamente la última persona que saludó era la chica en la que se había fijado durante la presentación.

-Y ella es Quinn-terminó de decir Finn.

Ambos se saludaron. Luego del saludo, Finn se retiró hacia dónde estaba Rachel.

-Estuviste excelente-le comentó Julio un poco avergonzado-. Me gustó como cantaste.

Quinn lo miró con una cara interrogativa-ohh-, pero luego sonrío-. Gracias.

El de ojos marrones no sabía cómo continuar y se dio cuenta al mirar el reloj en su muñeca que se le estaba haciendo tarde. Entonces alegó que ya tenía que retirarse, por lo que se despidió de lejos de todos y se dirigió a la salida.

-Justo llegaron en un momento indicado-comenzó a decir Santana.

-¿Momento indicado?-preguntó Finn extrañado.

-Claro. ¿Quién va a cargar todas las bolsas dónde esté lo que vamos a comprar?-preguntó Santana con tono de obviedad, mientras que las personas que la apoyaban sonreían con malicia.

-¡Oh no! Yo no voy a cargar las bolsas de nadie-comenzó a justificar Puck de mala manera.

* * *

><p>-¡¿Cómo es que estoy cargando sus bolsas?-preguntaba Puck a los chicos cerca suyo, quiénes también estaban llenos de bolsas como él.<p>

-Créeme que ni yo me acuerdo-decía Artie quién cargaba las bolsas que podía en su regazo y le era difícil desplazarse con eso.

-No vale, sólo porque Debbie es mi amiga, Kurt no puede obligarme a cargar sus cosas a parte de las de él, que ya de por sí es demasiado.

-Tú no te quejes. Yo tengo que cargar las de Santana, Quinn y Lauren que también se animó. Sólo por qué fui el primero en oponerse llevo el triple.

-Y ni siquiera aún salen-repuso Sam.

-¿Qué animo de querer comprar cualquier tipo de cosas nuevas hoy día?-preguntó Finn.

-No lo sé-contestó Mike-, pero creo que la próxima vez habrá que no encontrarse con ellos en un centro comercial a menos que no hayamos aclarado antes que no comprarán nada.

Todos afirmaron ante el trato.

De la tienda que estaba atrás suyo salieron el resto de los integrantes del Glee Club con bolsas en ambas manos.

-¿No estaban en la tienda frente a nosotros?-preguntó Finn confundido.

-Salimos de ahí hace como unos 20 minutos-contestó Kurt con tono de obviedad.

Los chicos se miraron confundidos.

-Bueno ya paren de charla-dijo Santana acercándose a Puck-. Esto también-dijo dejando las bolsas frente a él. Lo mismo hizo el resto con sus bolsas.

-¿Han pensado en la posibilidad de que las bolsas quepan en los autos?

-¿Cómo es que pueden comprar tanto?

Los cómplices en ese momento se miraron aguantando las ganas de reír. Comenzaron a contestar sus preguntas cómo si les estuvieran hablando a niños pequeños. Debbie los miraba no creyendo estar junto a casi todo el Glee Club a excepción de los nuevos, sin contar a Blaine. Supuso que era porque lo conocía a él y se había hecho amiga de Kurt. Además el resto de la semana de clases también había hecho amistad con Mercedes, Rachel, Tina, Sam, Artie y Mike. No se hablaba mucho con ellos, pero si se diera la oportunidad lo haría. Aún le daba pena y risa el que Blaine tuviera que cargar el doble, pero tenía que admitir que la situación de Puck era peor. Miró a su alrededor y se recriminó el ser tan observadora cuando lo hizo.

Observó a John junto a Meredith, quiénes se encontraban el uno cerca del otro, pero luego Meredith lo abrazó y comenzaron a besarse. Sintió algo extraño cuando los vio, una sensación de pena y no tenía idea de por qué, pero no le gustaba.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Mercedes, quién estaba más cerca de ella y notó que de la nada se había puesto un poco pálida.

-Sí, no te preocupes-le sonrío.

-No pareces estar bien.

-En serio, no te preocupes.

Justo en ese momento por aclamación de Santana y Kurt, quiénes acordaron con los chicos, tuvieron que decirles a las demás que ya no podrían comprar más y no era por ellos sino más bien por la falta de dinero y porque se estaba haciendo tarde.

Se dividieron en grupos para poder regresar a sus casas y dar las respectivas bolsas a sus dueños. Como Finn no había traído auto, quiso ir en el de Kurt. Cosa que fue terminantemente prohibida por el chico de ojos azules grisáceos, pero al final tuvo que ceder por algo que le comunicó Mercedes sobre Debbie. Logrando que Finn fuera en su auto, con la condición de que no le hiciera ni un pequeño rasguño o si no se las vería con él y eso no sería bueno. Por lo que Kurt fue junto a Mercedes, Debbie y Blaine en el auto del último. Kurt y Blaine ya sabían que deberían quedar juntos al final. Así que dejaron a Mercedes, cuya casa era la más cercana para luego ir a la de Debbie.

-¿Sigues viviendo en la misma casa?-preguntó Blaine

-Sí-contestó en un corto susurro apoyándose en la ventana de manera cansada.

Antes de partir Blaine le dio una mirada interrogativa a Kurt. Y este le contestó con una mirada de tampoco saber. Comenzaron el trayecto a la casa de Debbie en silencio. Mercedes le había dicho a Kurt que de la nada notó que Debbie tenía aspecto decaído y cansado. Y cuando Kurt la vio por el espejo que indicaba al asiento trasero, notó que lo que dijo Mercedes era verdad, se le notaba cansada y al parecer, desanimada.

Llegaron frente a la casa de Debbie, ella seguía en su mismo sitio sin ni siquiera darse cuenta que el auto había estacionado.

-Debbie-le llamó Blaine y ella lo miró-, ya llegamos.

Debbie miró por la ventana y se dio cuenta que lo que decía era verdad-. Lo siento, no me había dado cuenta-sonrío y se acercó a ellos-. Bye Blainy-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla-. Bye Kurtie-dijo dándole también un beso en la mejilla a Kurt. Abrió la puerta y salió del auto junto con las bolsas que estaban a su costado.

Al verla entrar. Blaine se dirigió hacia la casa de Kurt.

-Qué raro-decía Kurt.

-¿Por qué?

-Me preocupa el comportamiento de Debbie. Usualmente es de estar alegre y conversar.

-Bueno, así se comporta con alguien que tiene confianza. Cuando aún no tiene confianza con alguien suele ser muy tímida, pero ahora que lo pienso. Tienes razón, además siempre habla mucho contigo.

-Mercedes me contó que antes de irnos ya la había visto así, pero no entiendo como de la nada se puso así. Estaba feliz comprando todos los pares de botas nuevas.

-Con razón es que pesaban más-repuso pensativo Blaine.

-¡Blaine!

-¿Qué?

-Es tu amiga, no se supone que debes ayudarla también.

-Pero si ya estaba cargando lo tuyo.

Kurt lo miro sorprendido-. Bueno, no importa.

-¿No estás molesto?

-No, claro que no. Sólo estoy preocupado.

-No te preocupes, estoy seguro que para el lunes la vas a ver con una sonrisa en el rostro y además lo que habrá recordado no fue tan grave. Tal vez sólo recordó sobre su situación con sus padres.

-Puede ser-dijo Kurt razonando.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Kurt, Blaine sin previo aviso se le acercó, tomó su barbilla y lo acercó a él para plantarle un beso en los labios.

-Lo haces para que no me vaya-dijo Kurt cuando se separaron-, porque lo estás logrando.

-En parte sí-dijo sonriendo para luego volver a acercarse. Estuvieron así por unos minutos. Cuando se separaron a Kurt se le ocurrió algo.

-¿Tienes tiempo?-preguntó Kurt.

Blaine miró el reloj del auto. Eran las 7:30 pm.

-Sí ¿Por?

-¿Quieres entrar?

-¿Tus padres no dirán nada?

-Hablas como si no hubieras ido a mi casa todos los días de vacaciones. Además el último día que entraste fue ayer.

-Buen punto.

Salieron del auto. Abrieron la maletera para sacar todas las bolsas de Kurt y fueron rumbo a su. El menor abrió la puerta y entraron. Finn y Burt se encontraban en el sofá viendo algún partido de fútbol americano.

Burt levantó la mirada cuando escuchó los pasos más cercanos a él.

-Hola papá-se acercó Kurt a él para darle un beso en la mejilla. Tenía dos bolsas, una en cada mano.

-Buenas noches, señor Hummel-le saludó Blaine, quién tenía 3 en cada mano y lograba que no se le cayeran

-Blaine, en serio, creo que te lo he dicho como 20 veces que me llames Burt y con esta serán 21.

-Lo siento, se... Burt.

Blaine se había puesto nervioso al darse cuenta su equivocación, pero es que aún no se acostumbraba a llamarlo por su nombre.

-¿Pueden hablar en voz más baja que ni escuchó?-preguntó Finn sin despegar la mirada del televisor. A lo que Burt hizo lo mismo que él.

-¿Quiénes están jugando?-preguntó Blaine dejando las bolsas en el suelo y sentándose en uno de los sillones.

-Houston Texans con Atlanta Falcons-respondió Finn.

-¿Cómo van?

-Houston Texans va ganando.

-Era de suponerse.

-¿Blaine?-preguntaba Kurt que estaba a un lado del sillón dónde estaba sentado, pero Blaine no le respondió.

-¿Blaine, me puedes hacer caso?

-Un rato, Kurt-dijo sin despegar sus ojos del televisor. Al parecer uno de los equipos estaba a punto de realizar un punto más.

Kurt negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a la cocina para saludar a Carole. Después de saludarla y responderle que Blaine también había venido, fue dónde él. Blaine al notar su presencia se levantó para saludarla.

-Buenas noches, se... Carole-cambió rápidamente lo que iba a decir al notar la mirada de ella. Ella también le había dicho que le llame por su nombre.

-¿Qué tal, querido?

-Bien-le respondió sonriendo. Luego ella le hizo señas de que se acercara más. Él lo hizo.

-¿Por qué no hablas con Kurt un rato?-le preguntó susurrando en su oído para luego alejarse a la cocina.

Fue cuando dijo eso que se dio cuenta que Kurt estaba tratando de cargar las 8 bolsas y tenía un semblante serio. También se acordó que lo había ignorado cuando estaba viendo el partido de fútbol. Se acercó rápidamente a él para ayudarlo, pero tan rápido como se acercó, Kurt ya tenía todas las bolsas sujetas y estaba subiendo las escaleras.

-¡Kurt, espera!

Le faltaban dos escalones y fue ahí cuando tropezó, pero Blaine lo sostuvo justo a tiempo. El ojiazul dejó las bolsas en el piso superior y miró a Blaine seriamente.

-No necesito tu ayuda-le dijo serio

-¿En serio?-preguntó Blaine inquisitivo.

-En serio-seguía firme. Volvió a tomar las bolsas, pero no pudo evitar que Blaine tomara 4 de ellas. Así que tuvo que seguir el camino hasta su habitación.

-Kurt, no te molestes.

-No estoy molesto-le dijo mientras abría la puerta y dejaba las 4 bolsas que tenía al costado de su cama.

-Pues yo creo que sí-dijo Blaine dejando las bolsas cerca de su cama también.

Kurt no le respondió.

-Perdón por ignorarte ¿Sí? No fue mi intención. No me había acordado que se te iba a hacer difícil traer todas las bolsas.

-No se me hizo difícil-se cruzó de brazos-. Ni siquiera te iba a pedir ayuda.

-Por algo me llamaste cuando estábamos en la sala-dijo acercándose a él.

-No me acuerdo-respondió sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

-En serio, lo lamento. No debí distraerme con el juego.

-Como si nunca vieras partidos de fútbol.

-¡Ha! Lo sabía, era por eso.

-Claro que era por eso, Blaine. Pero ya no importa-dejó de cruzarse los brazos y cambió su semblante a uno tranquilo.

-A mí sí. No quiero que te resientas.

-La próxima vez préstame un poco más de atención.

Blaine lo abrazó fuerte-. Te prometo que lo haré. Lo siento.

-Te creo-sonrío.

-Por lo menos estuviste cerca antes de que me cayera.

Blaine se acordó de eso y la culpa aumentó más-. Soy un tonto.

-No digas eso. A cualquiera le pasa. Además, no te puedo culpar, porque sé que no eres el único.

-Te refieres a cuando hablas con Mercedes o Debbie.

-Sí, también me pasa a mí-dijo un poco apenado.

-A mí no me importa-dijo colocando su mano derecha en su mejilla y mirándolo con dulzura-. Sé que lo haces inconscientemente.

-Sí tú me comprendes de esa manera, yo también debería hacerlo ¿No crees?-sonrío antes de unir sus labios con los de él. No le gustaba tener peleas con él y menos sabiendo que él también a veces se equivocaba, pero para eso están las equivocaciones. Para que uno aprenda en un futuro.

* * *

><p>Canción:<br>-Labels or love - Fergie

Espero les haya gustado el cap. Públicaré el prox. cap., la prox. semana. Hasta entonces (:


	13. Suceso inesperado

Holaap (: En serio disculpen por la demora del cap., pero es que he estado bastante ocupada, y más porque escribo otros fics también hehe x) Pero pude terminar con este capítulo 10. Aquí sse los dejo ^^

* * *

><p>Todo por amor<p>

Suceso inesperado

Era martes. Había terminado el primer intermedio y se encontraba en el laboratorio para la clase de química. Ya había personas dentro, conversando sobre las cosas que les había sucedido en los últimos días, pero él sólo se encontraba pensando en cualquier forma para acercársele. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero cada vez que lo veía, sentía algo...diferente. No podía describirlo, pero sabía que significaba algo.

-Hola Rick-un chico de ojos ámbar se había sentado al costado de Rick y lo había saludado.

-Hola Alex-respondió al saludo, saliendo de sus cavilaciones.

-Te noté algo pensativo ¿Pasa algo?

-No, nada. Sólo pensaba-le respondió-. Me siento culpable en cierto sentido.

Ambos participaban en el Club Glee y se habían vuelto más amigos a partir del fin de semana cuando Rick comenzó a trabajar en la tienda de música del tío de Alex. Ambos trabajaban ahí por lo que comenzaron a conversar más. Alex sabía que Rick era gay, porque como Rick se había prometido a sí mismo, no ocultaría su orientación sexual ante nadie y se lo dijo porque Alex le había preguntado si tenía novia. Rick sólo negó diciéndole que era gay.

-¿Y por qué? ¿A caso has hecho algo que pueda lastimar a alguien?

-No.

-Entonces no debes sentirte culpable.

En eso, entró el profesor y la clase comenzó.

-_No lo he hecho, pero lo he pensado-_dijo Rick en su mente.

* * *

><p>Durante el segundo intermedio, algunos alumnos iban a la cafetería, Otros se encontraban en el patio, otros, en las canchas y otros, en los pasillos. Uno de esos tantos alumnos se encontraba en los pasillos guardando unos cuadernos. Miró a los lados y notó que la chica que había conocido el fin de semana pasaba por ahí. Ella notó su presencia y para no ser descortés le saludó con la mano.<p>

-Hola-le saludó Julio acercándosele y caminando a su lado-. ¿A dónde vas?

-Emm...-comenzó a tener un poco de duda-, a mi casillero.

-¿Te ayudo con tus libros?-preguntó al notar que traía varios libros.

-Está bien-le respondió. Quinn le iba a dar algunos, pero Julio tomó todos y le preguntó por dónde quedaba su casillero. Ella, sorprendida, sólo le dijo que la siguiera.

Los dos estaban sin hablar hasta que el chico de ojos marrones decidió terminar con el silencio-...y ¿Te gusta estar en el Glee Club?

La rubia se tomó su tiempo para responder ante la pregunta-. Es el único lugar en dónde siento que hago lo que me gusta. Además, después de las cosas que pasaron los años anteriores, ellos siempre me apoyaron así que siento que estoy en deuda con ellos.

-¿Tuviste problemas?-preguntó cuidando sus palabras.

-Algo así-dijo acercándose a su casillero y colocando la clave-, pero no quiero hablar de eso.

-No te preocupes-le dijo dándole los libros para que los pusiera en su casillero.

-Gracias-le sonrío-. Nos vemos luego-se despidió dirigiéndose a la cafetería.

Él sólo se quedó ahí observando cómo caminaba hacia la cafetería.

-No me digas que ahora tú-escuchó una voz detrás suyo.

Volteó para ver quién era, dándose cuenta que era Finn.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Es una historia larga-comenzó a decir no dándole importancia.

-Tengo tiempo para escucharla.

-Ok. Te lo contaré, pero no te tomes a mal lo que te diré finalmente.

-No lo haré.

Finn le contó a Julio lo que Quinn no quiso decirle, desde que ella y Finn salían, pasando por el engaño con Puck, el noviazgo con Sam y el haber vuelto con Finn. El chico nuevo había quedado un tanto sorprendido ante esa revelación.

-No quiero que te pase algo parecido-Julio lo miró interrogante-. No te estoy diciendo que esté tras Quinn ahora. Amo a Rachel y nunca dejé de hacerlo en realidad. Lo que pienso es que tal vez Quinn y Sam regresen, porque...ellos tenían una buena relación, sólo que la confusión que tuve afectó las cosas entre ellos. Además, estoy seguro que Sam aún sigue queriendo a Quinn y ella sabe que hubiera seguido con Sam si no fuera porque él se enteró de lo que tuvimos. Es una explicación casi razonable.

Julio no quiso mencionar nada respecto al tema.

-¿Por qué te gusta Quinn?

Lo tomó desprevenido-. Pues, canta bien, es linda, tiene bonitos ojos y una hermosa sonrisa-le respondió el de ojos marrones con una sonrisa queriendo asomar en su rostro.

-Lo supuse-comenzó a decir Finn dudoso-. Sólo quiero darte un consejo-puso una mano en su hombro-. No intentes algo con ella si es que te gusta por cosas simples como esas. No quiero que me tomes a mal, pero los dos no se conocen mucho y además Sam y ella ya han tenido una historia y parece que se les da la oportunidad de continuarla.

Hubo una pausa algo incómoda.

-Me caes bien, Julio, por eso es que te digo esto. Depende de cómo vaya la situación, si es que Quinn y Sam deciden darse una oportunidad, creo que sería lo mejor para ellos. Aunque puedes ir conociendo más a Quinn y saber si aún te gusta-le sonrío dándole apoyo para luego despedirse y retirarse.

Él chico nuevo sólo quedó pensativo.

* * *

><p>Una animada Jane hablaba y caminaba junto a Debbie. Las dos se habían vuelto muy buenas amigas desde la clase de francés de la semana pasada. Por un simple intercambio de palabras, pero se fueron conociendo más.<p>

-Y me acabo de enterar de lago recién ayer-decía Jane emocionada.

-¿Qué cosa?-le preguntó Debbie un poco curiosa.

-Que la novia de mi hermano se cambió de escuela y ahora está en McKinley.

-¿En serio?

-¡Sí! No puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta desde hace una semana, es un año mayor que nosotras y ahora que me acuerdo también está en el Glee Club.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Silvana.

-¡Claro!, ya me acordé de ella. Por cierto, toca excelente la guitarra y amé como cantó

-¿A qué no? Me enseñó alguno que otro acorde y de por sí canta bien.

Siguieron caminando por el pasillo hasta que Jane notó a alguien a unos metros suyo y jaló a Debbie para apresurarse a llegar hasta esa persona. Cuando llegaron, Jane la saludó.

-Hola Silvana.

-Hola Jane, que gusto verte-le respondió el saluda la chica de ojos caramelo.

-Te quiero presentar a alguien-luego indicó a Debbie, quién estaba a su lado-. Ella es mi amiga Debbie, aunque creo que ya la habrás visto en las reuniones del Glee Club.

-Sí, se me hacía conocida-respondió con una sonrisa para luego saludarse ambas respectivamente.

* * *

><p>A las 4:30 pm. Los chicos del Club Glee junto con Will estaban terminando de ensayar el número para la Asamblea, la cuál sería en dos días.<p>

-Felicitaciones, chicos. Lo han hecho bien. Les demostraremos a quiénes en algún momento los hayan derribado, que no se rendirán en hacer lo que más les gusta, cantar.

Todos se miraron entre sí, afirmando y apoyándose entre ellos.

Al terminar la reunión cada uno fue por su lado, Kurt decidió pasar antes por su casillero para recoger algo diciéndole a Blaine que lo esperara en su auto. Al llegar a su casillero, Kurt sacó una pequeña libreta con apuntes para una prueba de cálculo que tendrían al día siguiente, de lo que no se había dado cuenta fue que alguien estaba acercándose hacia él con pequeños pasos sigilosos.

-¿Cómo la conseguiste?-preguntó una voz y Kurt se sobresaltó tanto que cerró su casillero de porrazo.

-¡Blaine!

Blaine se encontraba con su brazo izquierdo apoyado en un casillero a unos pocos pasos de él con una sonrisa de lado en el rostro.

-¡Te dije que esperaras en tu auto!

-Te demorabas mucho.

-Pero si ya estaba por ir.

-Tenía que estar contigo.

-Eres un tonto-dijo con una sonrisa y negando.

-No me has respondido a mi pregunta.

-¿Cuál?-preguntó confundido.

-¿Cómo la conseguiste?

-¿Qué cosa?

-La foto en tu casillero-dijo estando más cerca de él.

-Ahhh esa foto-sonrío un poco nervioso-, pues, tengo contactos.

-¿Desde cuándo la tienes?-siguió preguntando.

-...Desde hace unos meses.

-¿Y exactamente?

-¿A qué viene el interrogatorio?

-Sólo quiero saber cuándo conseguiste la foto y me gusta verte un poco sonrojado por el nerviosismo.

El ojiazul se dio cuenta del sutil sonrojo y trató de serenarse, cosa que hizo sonreír más al de ojos avellanas.

-Está bien. Fue unos días después de que te conocí.

Blaine no esperaba esa respuesta-. ¿Por...

-Porque te admiraba tanto desde ese día, cuando me apoyaste y me diste "Coraje" para seguir enfrentando los problemas que tenía aquí. Quería tenerte presente de alguna forma y aunque suene algo tonto, cada vez que veía tu foto, recordaba tus palabras y tu apoyo incondicional y eso hacía que no perdiera la esperanza en ningún momento-decía Kurt mirándole a los ojos-. No sólo eras mi mentor, te convertiste en mi mejor amigo y...luego me comenzaste a gustar-dijo sonriendo tímidamente.

Blaine lo miraba sin saber que decir, lo miraba con ojos brillantes, los cuáles siempre aparecían en su rostro cuando admiraba alguna que otra cosa sobre Kurt. Le parecía un detalle tan tierno de su parte el que tuviera una foto de él, pero lo que no sabía, era que la tenía desde antes que comenzaran a salir. Pensó que la pudo haber conseguido unos días antes de irse de Dalton, pero no resultó así.

-¿Cómo es que me esperaste por tantos meses?

-Estaba enamorado de ti, Blaine. Me había dicho que no podía seguir ilusionándome contigo, pero cada vez que te volvía a ver, todo ese tipo de pensamientos salían de mi mente. Simplemente no podía olvidarte. Aunque comencé a prometerme en serio en olvidarte días antes de las regionales.

-Me alegra el haberme dado cuenta antes de perderte-dijo Blaine agradeciendo su suerte.

-Tal vez no hubiera funcionado de todos modos-terminó Kurt colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y besándolo. Fue respondido inmediatamente por Blaine, quién amaba ese tipo de momentos que tenían.

Especialmente cuando los pasillos de McKinley estaban desiertos, porque ese era el único momento en el que podían hablar y estar muy cerca sin que nadie se fijara en ellos y comenzaran a hablar a sus espaldas.

* * *

><p>-¡Penny! Me alegra escucharte, en serio-decía una chica de ojos azules, quién hablaba por su celular y se dirigía hacia el estacionamiento de McKinley.<p>

_-Igual yo Shirley, hace una semana que no hablamos. ¿Cómo va todo en tu escuela?_

-Bien, pero obviamente no es la misma.

_-Sabía que dirías eso de sobra. Tú sabes, pensamos igual._

Las dos rieron un poco.

_-Aún no sé cómo es que aceptaste cambiarte de escuela. En Prince-White estabas bien._

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero las circunstancias lo requerían y aunque parezca raro, de alguna manera siento que no me arrepentiré.

_-¿En serio? ¿Por qué?_

-Es un poco complicado de explicar, pero de todos modos te lo diré. No, ahora, pero te lo diré.

_-Hablas y me dejas con la incertidumbre. ¡No puedes hacer eso!_

-Te lo diré, no te preocupes. Sólo paciencia.

_-Okey, okey, bueno ya me despido, tengo que alistarme para salir con Thady._

Shirley sólo río-. Okey, nos vemos-cortó la llamada.

Justo antes de entrar al carro vio que dos personas salían de McKinley y decidió entrar rápidamente al vehículo. Podía notar desde dónde se encontraba que ambos reían y se miraban tiernamente y aún no le cabía en la cabeza que Blaine sea gay.

Simplemente cuando el señor Anderson se lo había dicho, no se lo había creído hasta que le pidió ayuda y ella no dudó en dársela.

-_Es por su bien, pero tengo que encontrar una manera de acercarme a él y no sé cómo_-pensaba Shirley justo antes de encender el vehículo y salir de ahí.

* * *

><p>Los chicos del Glee Club se encontraban esperando un tanto nerviosos detrás del telón mientras el director Figgins hablaba a los alumnos.<p>

-No sé por qué, pero tengo un mal presentimiento-comenzó a decir Tina.

-Sí, esta semana ha estado algo tranquila-reflexionó Artie-, esto me huele mal.

-Yo huelo a fresa, mora, limón y naranja-dijo tranquilamente Brittany mirando hacia arriba.

Todos la miraron con interrogación en la mirada, pero luego volvieron al asunto.

-Vamos, chicos, no va a salir mal-dijo Rachel.

-Yo estoy un tanto nerviosa-dijo Debbie.

-No te preocupes-le dijo John-, lo harás bien.

Meredith lo miró con una ceja alzada, pero decidió quedarse callada.

-Y ahora New Directions va a presentar un número para esta Asamblea-comentó el Profesor Figgins.

-Colóquense en sus posiciones-avisó Rachel y todos lo hicieron.

La música comenzó a sonar y el telón comenzó a subir.

* * *

><p>Voces:<p>

_Debbie_

**Chicos y chicas del Glee Club  
><strong>

_**Debbie junto con los chicos y chicas del Glee Club**_

John

* * *

><p><em>-<em>_Seems like everybody's got a price, I wonder how they sleep at night_-cantó concentrándose en las letras, tratando de no estar nerviosa y dejarse llevar-. _When the tale comes first, and the truth comes second, just stop, for a minute and Smile__-_trazó con su dedo índice una sonrisa en sus labios y luego sonrío tomando más confianza.

_-__Why is everybody so serious?-_cantó con una mirada de interrogación_-. __Acting so damn mysterious, you got your shades on your eyes-_señaló sus ojos_- and your heels so high-_miró hacia arriba y luego hacia los estrados_- that you can't even have a good time._

_-__**Everybody look to their left**__**-**_señaló y miró a la izquierda dónde las chicas comenzarían a hacer una coreografía_-. __**Everybody look to their right**__-_hizo lo mismo hacia la derecha dónde se encontraban los chicos_-. __Can you feel that (yeah) we'll pay them with love tonight._

_**It's not about the money, money, money  
>we don't need your money, money, money<br>**__we just wanna make the __**world dance**__,  
>forget about the <em>_**Price Tag**_

Ambos grupos comenzaron a hacer una coreografía y a formar parejas haciendo movimientos de baile dónde los principales eran Mike y Brittany.

_Ain't about the (_**ha**_) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching.  
>Ain't about the (<em>**yeah**_) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling  
>Wanna make the <em>_**world dance**__  
>Forget about the <em>_**Price Tag**_

-Yeah yeah Well, keep the price tag and take the cash back-comenzó a rapear John a lo cual Debbie lo miraba, pero comenzó a seguir a sus compañeros que hacían una coreografía que ella se aprendió para esa parte.

Just give me six streams and a half stack  
>and you can keep the cars<br>Leave me the garage  
>And all I..<br>Yes, all I need are keys and guitars  
>And guess what, in 30 seconds I'm leaving to Mars<br>Yes, we leaving across these undefeatable odds  
>It's like this man, you can't put a price on the life<br>We do this for the love so we fight and sacrifice every night  
>So we ain't gon' stumble and fall never<br>Waiting to see, a sign of defeat uh uh  
>So we gon' keep everyone moving their feet<br>So bring back the beat and everybody sing

-_**It's not about the money,**__** money, money. We don't need your money, money, money. **__We just wanna make the __**world dance**__, forget about the __**Price Tag**_

La mayoría de los chicos en el estrado les gustaba la presentación, eso era muy inesperado, pero siguieron con la canción.

_Ain't about the (_**ha**_) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching.  
>Ain't about the (<em>**yeah**_) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling  
>Wanna make the <em>_**world dance**__  
>Forget about the <em>_**Price Tag**_

_**It's not about the money, money, money  
>we don't need your money, money, money<br>we just wanna make the**__ world dance,  
><em>_**forget about the **__Price Tag_

_Ain't about the (_**ha**_) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching.  
>Ain't about the (<em>**yeah**_) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling  
><em>_**Wanna make the **__world dance__**  
><strong>__Forget about the _**Price Tag**

_Forget about the Price Tag_

Las chicas comenzaron a hacer los últimos sonidos.

_(Ahhhh Ahhhh Ahhhh Ahhhh)_

_-Yeah Yeah-entonó Debbie-. Oh uh oh uh ohhh Forget about the price tag._

_(Ahhhh Ahhhh)_

La canción terminó y los chicos de McKinley aplaudieron. Debbie pudo divisar a Jane que también aplaudía, pero entonces notó cierta preocupación en su mirada. Cuando ella se dio cuenta que Debbie la miraba, señaló arriba del escenario, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Nadie supo en qué momento exacto pasó, sólo se supo que la habitación quedó en un profundo silencio y ya a penas se escuchaba el resto de hielo raspado que caía.

Efectivamente, todo había sido una trampa.

El que durante los primeros días de clase no haya habido tanto acoso, ni insultos, ni golpes, ni nada por el estilo, no significaba que se habían olvidado de ellos o que ya no les importaba. Sólo había sido un sucio truco, pero nunca bajaron la guardia, sólo que no estaban preparados para eso.

El salón estalló en risas, al parecer, los únicos que no les agradaba el asunto eran a Will, Emma, Sue, la entrenadora Beiste, el director Figgins y Jane.

Los chicos en el escenario no se habían quedado shockeados, especialmente por el frío que había inundado su cuerpo hace unos pocos segundos. Los nuevos estaban sorprendidos, especialmente porque nunca habían sentido ese líquido de esa manera y los chicos del equipo de fútbol que se encontraban en el Glee Club estaban verdaderamente molestos.

Seis cubetas estaban ubicadas encima del escenario sin que nadie pudiera notarlas. Y esas seis cubetas habían estado llenas de granizado hace sólo unos segundos.

* * *

><p>-¡SON UNOS IMBÉCILES!-comenzó a gritar Puck en el baño mientras trataba de quitarse el resto de hielo de los ojos.<p>

-Arde demasiado-dijo Julio sobándose los ojos. Los demás nuevos tenían el mismo problema.

-No te preocupes-le aseguró Sam-. El ardor no duro mucho, sólo hay que acostumbrarse.

Julio lo miró con mala cara, pero prefirió dar el asunto por olvidado y aguantar el ardor.

-Creo que ya entendí por qué la chica rubia sintió el olor de frutas antes de que comenzara la canción-dijo Alex.

-Sí, por los granizados. Debimos haberle hecho caso-dijo Artie pensativo.

-No entiendo quién pudo haber sido-comenzó a reflexionar Mike.

-No pensé que cumpliría su amenaza sobre hacerme saber cómo se siente un granizado-susurró John secándose el cabello y cerrando los ojos.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?-le preguntó Finn.

-Fue Azimio, ahora mismo estoy sospechando que él tiene la culpa de todo.

-Sí, y de seguro Karofsky está detrás de todo esto también-dijo Blaine con molestia en la voz. Le era difícil sacarse el granizado de su cabello, especialmente porque estaba mezclado con el gel.

-¿Y Kurt?

Seis pares de ojos prestaron atención a la persona que mencionó la pregunta. Era Rick.

-En el otro baño-le dijo Finn un tanto extrañado.

* * *

><p>-No te preocupes, Kurt. Sólo falta un poco y...ya esta-dijo Mercedes, quién ya se había sacado todo el granizado del cabello y aguantaba el ardor en los ojos, cuando terminó de sacar el último rastro de granizado del cabello de Kurt.<p>

-Gracias, Mercedes-le dijo para luego mirarse al espejo-. Mi cabello está hecho un desastre por culpa de esos granizados-miró molesto su reflejo. Ya se encontraba cambiado, pero no todo el granizado había salido de su cabeza

-No te quejes, princesa-le dijo Santana, quién ya se había limpiado el granizado y cambiado-. Por lo menos tu cabello no es tan largo como el nuestro.

-Por lo menos yo lo cuido siempre-le contestó Kurt.

-Chicos, ya paren de pelear-les dijo Tina-. Eso no importa ahora, tenemos que saber quién fue el culpable.

-Es obvio que es alguien del equipo de fútbol-dijo Rachel con lógica-, tal vez Azimio o Karofsky, o los dos.

-¿Los granizados serán muy seguidos, cierto?-preguntó Silvana, quién se encontraba dentro de un cubículo cambiándose

-Creo que sí-le respondió Debbie, quién acababa de salir de un cubículo.

-Todo eso es simplemente una tontería-dijo Shirley, a lo que recibió todas las miradas-. No puedo creer que soporten todos esos granizados todos los días y no avisen si quiera en dirección. ¿Qué clase de política es esta?

-Cuando estás en el Glee Club tienes que soportar ese tipo de tratos-le dijo Quinn-. Es lo más normal, estamos al fondo de la pirámide a pesar de que algunos de nosotros seamos porristas o miembros del equipo de fútbol.

Shirley lucía indignada.

-Debimos haberte hecho caso cuando hablaste sobre el olor de frutas, Britt-dijo Santana

-Sí, supongo que era por eso-le respondió un poco pensativa.

-Después de todo esto seremos la burla de la escuela por unos buenos meses-dijo Meredith suspirando resignada.

-Creo que podremos hacer algo de todos modos-comenzó a decir Rachel-. No creo que el director Figgins ni la entrenadora Sylvester permitan eso. Deben hallar al culpable y darle una sanción.

-Tienes razón, Rachel-le dijo Kurt-. No creo que se abstengan a hacer algo al respecto.

* * *

><p>-¡Me abstengo a hacer algo al respecto!-espetó Sue cuando todos los del Glee Club junto con Will, Emma y la entrenadora Beiste estaban en la oficina del Director Figgins. La cual estaba muy llena ya de por sí.<p>

-Sue, no puedes decir eso-dijo Emma-, no fue un problema de que un chico le lanzó un granizado a alguien del Glee Club. De por sí, alguien debería actuar antes eso. Pero esto es peor, fueron con cubetas grandes de granizado hacia todos los chicos del Glee club y es obvio que fue una broma de muy mal gusto la cuál creo que debe ser sancionada.

-Concuerdo con usted, señorita Pillsbury-le dijo el director.

-Está bien, me encargaré del asunto-dijo Sue-, pero tendremos que interrogar a todos los alumnos de esta escuela.

-No importa si nos demoramos-dijo Beiste-, debemos saber quién fue y que reciba la sanción que se merece.

-Es lo más aceptable que podemos hacer-dijo Will.

-Está bien-declaro Figgins-. Ustedes se encargarán del interrogatorio a los alumnos.

* * *

><p>Los chicos del Glee Club se dirigieron al salón coral, ya que las clases habían terminado. Comenzaron a formarse pequeños grupos. En uno de ellos estaban Rachel, Kurt, Finn, Blaine, Puck, Mercedes y Sam.<p>

-Tienes suerte, Kurt. Ya no eres el único chico gay en esta escuela-decía Puck-. Sin contar a Blaine claro.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-le preguntó Mercedes.

-A que alguien del Glee Club a parte de ellos es gay.

-¿Quién?-preguntó Rachel.

-Rick-contestó Kurt en un tono neutral.

-¿Lo sabías?-le preguntó Finn.

-Sí, es una larga historia-le respondió y luego miró a Blaine.

-Él estuvo en mi anterior escuela-dijo Blaine.

-¿Al igual que Debbie?-le preguntó Sam.

-Que coincidencia-susurró pensativo Puck.

-Sí, los tres éramos amigos, aunque más ella y yo.

-¿Y por qué él no tanto?-preguntó Mercedes-. Supuse que porque era como tú podías hablar con él.

Blaine se quedo callado por un rato-. Circunstancias-explicó solamente.

-¡Chicos!-les llamó Will y ellos se acomodaron en sus sitios-. En serio lamento que la presentación en la Asamblea haya salido de esa manera.

-Casi siempre sale mal-comentó Artie.

-Lo sé, pero no se preocupen, nos encargaremos de este asunto-dijo Will juntando las palmas de sus manos-, pero además, no saben.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Rachel.

-Hay alguien, quién nos va a ayudar en la búsqueda de la persona que les lanzó los granizados y los que han estado antes en el Glee Club lo conocen bien, y también uno de los nuevos-dijo sonriendo y luego separó las palmas de sus manos.

-¿Quién?-preguntó Mike curioso.

Antes de que Will tuviera la oportunidad de presentar, la persona que sería presentada se adelantó.

-Yo-dijo ingresando salón con una sonrisa.

Los miembros no nuevos del Glee Club junto con Blaine quedaron sorprendidos.


	14. No nos rendiremos

Holaaaap (: Lamento mucho la tardanza de nuevo, pero pude hacer este nuevo cap. jiji Bueno, aquí se los dejo (:

* * *

><p>Todo por amor<p>

No nos rendiremos

Sinceramente les sorprendía el que se encontrara nuevamente con ellos. Desde ese día durante las vacaciones que no lo habían visto y hasta ahora no sabían cómo agradecerle lo que había hecho durante esos días.

-¡Señor Anderson!-exclamaron los chicos no nuevos del Glee Club.

-Chicos, ¿Cuántas veces debo decirles que así sólo llamen al padre de Blaine?-preguntó el señor de ojos café y cabello negro ondulado.

-¡Detective Anderson!-se corrigieron todos.

César Anderson sólo sonrío ante la actitud de los chicos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó Blaine un tanto confundido.

-¿Esa es la manera de saludar a tu tío, Blaine?-le preguntó de manera reprobatoria, pero luego le indicó que se acercara. Así lo hizo Blaine y al llegar a dónde él, se abrazaron. Los demás chicos del Glee Club también se acercaron a saludar. Aunque los que no lo conocían fueron presentados con la ayuda de Blaine.

Luego de que todos fueron presentados, el señor de ojos café se dirigió a Kurt.

-¿Y cómo te va Kurt?-le preguntó.

-Bien, se...detective Anderson-se corrigió.

-Me alegro. Con lo que te pasó imaginó que estás siendo algo más precavido.

-Sí, algo así.

-Tío, no quiero que me malinterpretes-comenzó a decir Blaine-, pero ¿Qué haces aquí en Lima? Pensé que seguirías en Washington hasta el próximo julio.

-Igual yo, pero me han dado más vacaciones debido a mi buen trabajo en la Casa Blanca. Aunque si me necesitan con urgencia, debo volver allá como sea. Además vine porque quería visitarlos. Por cierto, me alegra que haya más personas en el Glee Club. Pero Will ya me contó lo que les sucedió hoy en su presen...

-¡Estoy seguro de que fueron Azimio y Karofsky!-exclamó Puck.

-No hay duda de que fueron ellos-comenzó a decir Finn.

-Siempre se encargan de tirarnos granizados todo el tiempo-dijo Artie.

-¡Okey, entendí!-les detuvo el de ojos café-, por eso vine. Voy a ayudar con la investigación.

-Pero si sabemos que fueron Azimio y Karofsky-argumentó Santana.

-No saben, ustedes creen.

-Pero no hay más prueba que su odio hacia el Glee Club-justificó Rachel.

-Pues aunque no me crean, algo me dice que no fueron ellos exactamente.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, y sabían que cuando el detective Anderson sospechaba algo, siempre era cierto.

-Creo que estuvieron involucrados en el plan, pero no fueron ellos quienes lo idearon.

-¿Entonces quién fue?-preguntó Finn.

-De eso es lo que me voy a encargar.

-Eso es precisamente lo que quería decirles, muchachos-comenzó a decir Will-, el detective Anderson estará en McKinley investigando el caso a partir de la próxima semana. Estaba pensando también en que pudo haber sido alguien del equipo de fútbol, pero confío en lo que dice César, así que estaremos a la expectativa.

-Igual, no creo que me demore mucho en saber quién fue-dijo con confianza César, y no era para menos, todos en el salón a excepción de los nuevos sabían de la fabulosa capacidad del detective para resolver casos-. El miércoles de la próxima semana comenzaré, debido a que tengo algunos asuntos que atender en Westerville. Y ustedes ni se darán cuenta que los están vigilando-terminó con voz misteriosa.

-Para estar seguro, ¿Será en todo momento?-preguntó Puck.

-Quién sabe-comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Disculpe, Sr. Schue-llamó Rachel-, ¿Puedo retirarme? Tengo que llegar a mi casa rápido.

-Claro. Chicos, pueden retirarse, nos vemos mañana-dijo Will.

Los chicos se despidieron de los mayores para dirigirse a sus respectivas casas.

-Gracias por la ayuda, César. Especialmente porque sé que vas a estar un poco ocupado.

-No hay de que, Will. Cualquier cosa por los chicos. En serio que han sabido ganarme con sus personalidades. Y me alegra que Blaine se sienta cómodo aquí. Cambiarse de una escuela privada a una pública es un cambio muy drástico.

-Lo sé-dijo Will-. Lamentablemente ya recibieron los granizados de "bienvenida".

-Ya sabremos quién fue. Estoy seguro que sólo necesitaré estar aquí el día miércoles y el jueves lo sabré.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente durante el almuerzo, los chicos del Glee Club se encontraban en su mesa de siempre. Conversando.<p>

-No tienen idea de cuánto daño quiero hacerles a esos tipos-decía Puck mientras miraba con odio a Azimio y Karofsky, quiénes hace un rato se habían burlado de ellos-. No puedo creer que César diga que no fueron ellos.

Usualmente lo llamaban así cuando no se encontraba entre ellos.

-Técnicamente no dijo eso-dijo Blaine-. Dijo que de seguro tenían que ver, pero tal vez ellos no fueron los únicos.

-De seguro es otro del equipo de fútbol-dijo Rachel-. O de hockey o un neandertal cualquiera.

-¿Cómo es que esta escuela puede tener un Glee Club si todos lo detestan?-dijo Shirley con disgusto.

-Si te quejas tanto, ¿Por qué sigues dentro?-preguntó Santana ya cansada de la actitud de la rubia.

-Tengo mis propias razones.

-Si no quieres dejarlas en claro, entonces no te quej...

-Chicas, dejen de pelear no podemos estar separados-dijo John-. Algunos somos nuevos en esto y es un poco difícil aceptarlo.

-¿Y tú quién te crees que eres?

-Santana, por favor.

-Por favor nada.

-Esto es precisamente lo que ellos quieren-dijo Finn-, que nos peleemos entre nosotros y que lo que hagan nos afecte.

-Exacto-todos voltearon para notar que la que habló fue Silvana-. Yo también soy nueva aquí. Sé cómo es el trato a los del Glee Club. Lo asumo, porque me importa mucho estar aquí. Cantar es algo que me gusta, es la manera de expresarme y sé que todos lo sienten así aquí, a pesar de no conocerlos mucho. La música nos une, a pesar de nuestras diferencias y de que los nuevos como yo no conozcamos mucho a los demás. Como dice Finn...no debemos dejar que nos derrumben...Y hay que hacérselos saber.

-¿Cóm...

-_We can't we can't back down_-cantó Silvana haciendo que todos en la mesa se quedaran es silencio.

-_We can't we can't back down-_se le unieron Debbie y Rachel al reconocer la canción.

-_We can't we can't back down-_las chicas del Club Glee cantaron juntas y todos en la cafetería comenzaron a darse cuenta que cantaban.

-_We can't we can't back down. __Not right now-_las voces de todo el Glee Club se hicieron notorias. Las muecas de disgusto comenzaron a formarse en los rostros de los jóvenes en las otras mesas-. _We can't we can't back down. Not right now._

-W_e can't back down_-cantaban todos mientras Silvana se levantaba cogiendo los brazos de Julio y Meredith, quiénes estaban a su lado para levantarlos.

_-We can't back down-_los demás también se levantaron.

-_Ohh ohh Yeah Yeah Yeah_-cantaron Quinn y Tina.

Jane desde su mesa estaba maravillada, pero trataba de disimular una mirada que indicara indiferencia, no de disgusto.

_-Don't close your eyes-_cantó Silvana caminando entre una fila de mesas sin importarle las miradas que le dirigían-. W_e're all in this together, wherever._

_-We draw the line-_continuó Rachel por otro lado de la cafetería mientras los demás chicos del Glee club se dispersaban por el resto de zonas de la cafetería-._ We're not gonna straddle across it, or lose it._

_-We can't back down-_cantaron todos juntos desde sus distintos lugares en la cafetería.

_There's too much at stake  
>this is serious<br>don't walk away_

Todos los de New Directions les dirigían miradas de superación a los sentados sin importarles si los miraban mal.

_We can't pretend  
>it's not happening<br>in our backyard  
>our own home plate<em>

No permitirían que los derrumbaran ni que se siguieran burlando de ellos por lo pasado el jueves con los granizados.

_- (No way)-_cantó Santana.

_We've been called out  
>(We've been called out)<br>Do you hear your name?  
>(Yeah)<br>I'm not confused  
>let's win this thing<br>(Let's do it)_

Comenzaron a salir de la cafetería para dirigirse a los pasillos donde seguía habiendo alumnos que ponían las mismas miradas disgustadas.

_We can't back down  
>There's too much at stake<br>don't walk away  
>(don't walk away, yeah)<em>

Las luces comenzaron a cambiar de color con el sonido en el auditorio.

_We got a situation that we can't ignore  
>'Cause ignorance is not bliss<br>we don't have to take this, no_

Cantaban juntos mientras ingresaban al escenario y luego Silvana tomó la otra parte.

_-With every big decision comes an equally important share of the risk we gotta take this Nooo-_continuó con la nota mientras los demás cantaban.

_We can't back down  
>There's too much at stake<br>this is serious  
>don't walk away<em>

_We can't pretend  
>it's not happening<br>in our backyard  
>our own home plate<em>

_(No way)  
>We've been called out<br>(We've been called out)  
>Do you hear your name?<br>(Yeah)  
>I'm not confused<br>let's win this thing  
>(Let's do it)<em>

_We can't back down  
>There's too much at stake<br>don't walk away  
>(don't walk away, yeah)<em>

_We can't back down_-cantaron sólo las chicas.

_We can't back down. Not right now_-cantaron Silvana, Debbie y Rachel.

_We can't back down-_terminó con la voz de Silvana.

El profesor Schue junto con Emma, aplaudieron a los chicos desde las butacas.

-Eso estuvo maravilloso, muchachos-los felicitó Will-. Y bien hecho, Silvana.

La ojicaramelo sólo sonrío. Fue un momento da valentía del cual estaba segura que se acordaría por mucho tiempo.

* * *

><p>Will les había dejado de tarea que para la siguiente semana cantaran canciones, cuyos mensajes sean sobre no rendirse ante los momentos malos, seguir adelante o de apoyo a otra persona.<p>

Blaine y Kurt se dirigían al auto del primero. Kurt le pidió si le dejaría manejar su auto esta vez y como siempre, no hubo una respuesta negativa.

Ambos se sentaron y comenzaron el camino a la casa del ojiazul.

-¿Sabes algo?

-Dime.

-Hay algo en Shirley que no me da buena espina-dijo Kurt.

-¿Por qué?

-La forma en cómo se quejó. No sé. Hubo algo.

-Creo que como dijo Silvana, para los nuevos es un poco difícil adaptarse a los granizados. Y creo que le afectó un poco.

-Es distinto. Porque por lo menos ustedes y otros demuestran que a pesar de todos los granizados, no van a evitar que eso les haga irse de New Directions. Pero con Shirley, siento que su apego al coro no es tan fuerte.

-Puede ser. Aunque ella me dijo que le gustaba cantar. También durante las audiciones me dijo que pertenecía al Glee Club de Prince-White.

-¿Prince-White?

-Es una escuela privada mixta que está en contacto con Dalton y Crawford. Cuando digo "en contacto", me refiero a que de vez en cuando las tres escuelas realizaban actividades juntos.

-Nunca supe de esa escuela cuando estaba en Dalton.

-Es porque la única actividad que hicimos con ellos fue un baile de comienzo de año. De ahí, no hay más actividades, a menos que se dé una porque a algún profesor o director se le ocurrió. Y de ahí están las fiestas que algún estudiante de cualquiera de las 3 escuelas realiza e invita a estudiantes de las otras dos escuelas.

-¿Ibas a las fiestas?

-Sí, iba con los Warblers. Aunque a veces se me daba por no ir y me quedaba en mi habitación en Dalton.

-¿Ella iba?

-No lo sé. Casi nunca nos cruzábamos. Sólo una o dos veces pasó y nos saludamos, pero nada más. No conversábamos mucho a pesar de que nuestros padres son mejores amigos.

-Ya veo. ¿Y También tiene un Glee Club esa escuela, no?

-Sí, es más, tiene dos coros, uno de varones y otro de mujeres, Rose, la hermana de Jeff se encuentra ahí.

-¿En serio?-eso le alegró a Kurt-. No sabía que estudiaba allá. Bueno, nunca se lo pregunté-dijo pensándolo mejor-. Un momento, ¿Sabes si llegaron a las nacionales el año pasado?

-Creo que sí, pero no terminaron entre los 10 primeros. Llegaron al puesto 13. ¿Por qué?

-Creo que me pareció haberla visto. ¿Sabes qué canción cantaron?

-Sí, fue Yeah de Usher.

-Entonces sí conozco a ese Glee Club y por lo que noto, ese club, al igual que el de varones son populares ahí ¿No?

-Sí, no había mucho problema con el número.

-Considero que no debería haber dos coros en una misma escuela. Quiero decir, se supone que su coro representaría a una escuela unida compitiendo contra otros coros de otras escuelas.

-Este año los unieron. Por lo que me contó Nick-dijo Blaine-. De todos modos, estoy seguro que ganaremos las Nacionales este año. O por lo menos, sé que daremos nuestro esfuerzo, como tanto dice Debbie.

Ambos sonrieron.

Kurt encendió la radio y comenzaron a cantar las canciones que sonaban. En una de esas, sonó una favorita de ambos, que les hacía pensar el uno en el otro.

_Made a wrong turn Once or twice dug my way out Blood and fire-_cantó Kurt sin quitar su vista del camino-. _Bad decisions That's alright Welcome to my silly life._

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood Miss "no way it's all good" It didn't slow me down-_cantaba sintiéndose identificado con la letra.

Blaine lo miraba mientras cantaba. Maravillado de lo que tenía frente a sus ojos. Él también se sentía identificado con esa canción y pensaba en Kurt con ella.

_Mistaken  
>Always second guessing<br>Underestimated  
>Look, I'm still around…<em>

_-Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel-_Blaine se le unió en la canción, mirándolo-._ Like you're less than Fuckin' perfect._

_-Pretty, pretty please If you ever, ever feel-_cantaban juntos y Kurt de vez en cuando mirándolo y sonriéndole-. _Like you're nothing, you're fuckin' perfect to me._

_-You're so mean (you're so mean) When you talk (when you talk)-_cantaba Kurt mientras Blaine repetía, combinando su voces en una dulce melodía-. _About yourself you are wrong_

_-Change the voices (change the voices) In your head (in your head)-_ambos sonreían ante su dueto improvisado como tantas veces_-. Make them like you Instead._

_So complicated  
>Look how big you'll make it<br>Filled with so much hatred  
>such a tired game<em>

Kurt estacionó el auto, ya que habían llegado a destino.

_It's enough  
>I've done all I can think of<br>Chased down all my demons  
>see you do the same<em>

Se miraban con ojos brillantes. Sintiendo todo lo que decía la canción.

_Oh Wouh_

_-Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel-_cantaban dándole a entender al otro que eso era justamente lo que le estaban diciendo-._ Like you're less than Fuckin' perfect._

En el salón coral, algunos miembros de New Directions los miraban con cariño. Sabiendo sobre el amor sincero que se tenían el uno al otro.

_-Pretty, pretty please If you ever, ever feel-_cantaban sin quitar los ojos el uno del otro y no podían dejar de sonreírse al ver los ojos del otro-. _Like you're nothing, you're fuckin' perfect to me._

En eso Blaine comenzó a cantar la rápida y Kurt le seguía en las últimas partes.

_The whole world stares while __**I swallow the fear**__  
>the only thing I should be drinking is an<em>_** ice cold beer  
><strong>__so cool in lying and I __**try try try.**_

Los espectadores sonreían ante las mímicas de Blaine al hacer la parte rápida y Kurt siguiéndole y también sonriendo mientras Blaine actuaba serio durante su parte.

_**But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time  
><strong>__Done looking for the critics, Cuz they're__** everywhere**__  
>They don't like my genes, they don't<em>_** get my hair**__  
>Stringe ourselves and we do it all <em>_**the time**_

_-Why do we do that?-cantaron ambos._

_-Why do I do that?-preguntó cantando Blaine._

_-Why do I do that?-preguntó Kurt._

_-Ye-e-ah Ohhh ohh ohhh-entonó Blaine._

_-Oh pretty pretty pretty-entonó Kurt._

_-Pretty, pretty please-_cantaba Blaine y luego se le unió Kurt-. _Don't you ever, ever feel like you're less than Fuckin' perfect._

_Pretty, pretty please  
>if you ever, ever feel<br>like your nothing  
>you're fuckin' perfect to me<em>

-You're perfect-cantó Blaine

-You're perfect...to me-continuó Kurt mientras Blaine cantaba.

_-Pretty, pretty please If you ever, ever feel-_cantó Blaine y luego volviéndosele a unir Kurt y quedándose muy cerca en distancia sin separar sus miradas-. _Like you're nothing, you're fuckin' perfect to me._

La canción terminó y cuando oyeron los aplausos, Blaine y Kurt salieron de su mundo y los miraron sonrientes mientras Blaine acercaba más a Kurt.

Hubo ciertas miradas azul y verde a las cuales no les agradó mucho ello.

-Muy buen trabajo, Kurt, Blaine-les felicitó Will.

Rachel y Mercedes los miraban con una sonrisa al igual que Debbie, quién les guiñó un ojo.

Ambos volvieron a sus sitios. Habiendo cantado la canción que para ellos era SU canción.

* * *

><p>El miércoles, al siguiente día en que Blaine y Kurt presentaron su dueto. Fue un día algo agitado. Y habían sucedido una que otras cosas.<p>

Lauren y Puck habían terminado su relación y ella ya no se encontraba en el Glee Club. Santana comenzó a salir con Brittany y al enterarse todos, el lunes, los chicos del Glee Club le dieron su apoyo y Santana no permitiría que las cosas que le pudieran decir le afectaran ahora. Además antes del dueto de Blaine y Kurt, cantó una canción que le daba fuerzas "Constant craving".

Debbie salía de su clase de química preocupada. Les habían dejado una separata de ejercicios y tendrían una práctica la siguiente semana y no sabía nada de química. Era el curso que menos entendía. Había veces en que lo lograba, pero esta vez no pudo. Especialmente porque se pasó casi toda la clase pensando en John. Se sentía tan mal por hacerlo.

Sabía que él salía con Meredith y nunca podría estar con él. Había hecho todo lo posible por no hablar con él, las únicas veces que tuvieron que hablar fue durante los ensayos. Después del desastre de la Asamblea no volvieron a hablar y estaba bien con eso. No le gustaba, pero era lo mejor. Todo iba tan bien hasta el sábado que lo vio en el centro comercial.

Todo por la culpa de su afición con las botas. Quería comprarse un par de más y se encontró con él. Al verlo, se le ocurrió irse por otra parte. Pero era demasiado tarde, se había dado cuenta de su presencia y la acompañó en su recorrido alegando que no habían tenido tiempo de hablar.

Fue uno de los días más inolvidables de su vida y es que cuando estaba con él, se sentía tan bien. Un sentimiento de felicidad que la embargaba, un cosquilleo en su estómago al ver sus ojos miel. Estaba mal. Todo eso estaba mal.

No podía seguir así. No podía seguir haciéndose más daño a sí misma. Tenía que dejar de hacerse ilusiones con él.

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Debbie?

Debbie salió de sus pensamientos. Estaba apoyada en su casillero y quién se encontraba frente a ella era Alex.

-Sí, no te preocupes. Andaba un poco distraída-dijo mientras abría su casillero y sacaba su libro de química para tratar de estudiar en la biblioteca, ya que tenía periodo libre.

-¿Tienes clases?-preguntó mientras la acompañaba.

-No, estoy en periodo libre, pero necesito estudiar para una práctica de química.

-Te puedo ayudar. Soy bueno en química-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Pero no eres de mi año.

-Lo sé. Soy un año mayor que tú, pero es mejor. Así será más fácil.

-Cierto-dijo dándose cuenta-. Bueno, entonces sí-terminó con una sonrisa.

-Perfecto-dijo siguiéndola hacia la biblioteca-_Es un primer paso-_pensó.

* * *

><p>Canciones usadas:<p>

-We can't back down-Camp Rock  
>-Fuckin' Perfect-Pink<p> 


	15. Encuentros por granizados

Holaap ^^ Por fin! Terminé con el capítulo 12 (: Lamento la tardanza :/ Bueno, aquí se los dejo (:

Todo por amor

Encuentros por granizados

_-Perfecto-dijo siguiéndola hacia la biblioteca-Es un primer paso-pensó._

* * *

><p>Alex y Debbie ingresaron a la biblioteca y tomaron una mesa. Tenían hora libre en ese momento así que lo aprovecharían antes de que iniciara el primer intermedio.<p>

-No tenía idea de que los de junior podían tener horas libres-decía Alex mientras se sentaba con Debbie una mesa.

-Ni yo-dijo Debbie-, aunque sólo es esta, de ahí yo no tengo más horas libres, a parte de los intermedios claro.

-Bueno, ahí si hay diferencia. Yo tengo 4 horas libres en la semana

-Suertudo-susurró Debbie abriendo su libro de química y Alex sonreía.

-Bueno, ¿En qué tema te ayudo?

Debbie lo miró, volvió a mirar su libro y de nuevo a él-. Ehh...antes que nada, debo decirte que no te burles si el tema te parece fácil. A veces logró entender y otras veces no, no es mi culpa.

-_Bueno en realidad sí-_dijo Debbie en su mente.

-No te preocupes-le sonrío Alex para tranquilizarla.

-Okey. Es ionización.

-¿Ionización?-preguntó anonadado-. No pensé que fuera para tanto-dijo riéndose.

-¡Oye!-tomó su cuaderno de apuntes y lo golpeó con él.

-Okey okey lo siento-dijo sobándose su brazo-. Ahora sí, sin bromas-dijo acercándose y tomando el libro para ver mejor.

Luego de unos minutos entre teoría y ejercicios.

-Entonces los iones pueden separarse en...

-Los que tienen carga eléctrica positiva o carga eléctrica negativa. Los de carga positiva, son los que perdieron electrones, llamados cationes, comunes en metales. Y los que tienen carga negativa, son los que ganan electrones, llamados aniones, comunes en no metales. El único compuesto químico que es formado por el enlace de un catión y un anión es una sal, que es la reacción química entre...

-Creo que con eso es suficiente-dijo Alex con su codo izquierdo apoyado en la mesa y su cabeza, en su mano izquierda.

-Pero aún me falta...

-...por hoy.

-¿Por hoy?-preguntó Debbie sorprendida.

-Sí, te voy a ayudar hasta el día de tu práctica.

-¿En serio? Pero no es necesario. Ya me has ayudado bastante.

-No me molesta.

-Gracias-le dijo Debbie sonriéndole sinceramente-. ¿Sabes? Deberías entrar a ese programa de tutoría para postular como tutor. Ayudarías a muchos.

-En realidad lo hice.

-¿Sí? ¿Quién te tocó?

-A ti. Tu nombre estaba en la lista.

-Cierto. ¡Qué tonta! No pensé que tendría un tutor tan rápido. A penas puse mi nombre ayer y eso demora como tres días. ¿Cómo así te asignaron como mi tutor?

-El profesor me llamó, me dijo para que sea tu tutor y yo acepté.

-Flashback-

_-¿Quiere que me inscriba en el programa de tutoría?-preguntó Alex indignado-. Tengo muchas talleres, profesor._

_-Dubarry, sé que es nuevo, pero es uno de mis mejores alumnos en esta materia, a pesar de sus calificaciones en otras materias...-decía el profesor mientras Alex no sabía si ofenderse o sólo ignorar esa parte-, tuvo un A+ en su práctica de inicio, eso no muchos lo logran al inicio. Pienso que debería estar en ese programa. Ayudaría a muchos._

_-Lo sé, pero..._

_-Si quiere puedo ofrecerle a algún alumno de senior o junior que es más o menos bueno para que no sea por mucho tiempo y luego usted ve si quiere seguir._

_-En realidad..._

_-Tengo a Jacob Lewis, Paul Murray..._

_-Profesor..._

_-Maura Tenney, Debbie Anniston..._

_-No creo...espere... ¿Puedo ver la lista?_

_-¿Sabe qué? Creo que tiene razón, usted también tiene esas actividades extracurriculares y le quitaría tiempo..._

_-No, no se preocupe, creo que entraré en el programa-dijo Alex sonriendo-, pero ¿Puedo elegir entre los de esa lista, no?_

_-Mmmm...Sí, claro._

_-Entonces ya elegí._

-Fin del Flashback-

-Ya veo-decía Debbie mientras metía su libro y su cuaderno de apuntes en su bolso.

Alex era consciente en que le había mentido en la formo en que se volvió su tutor, pero no quería que Debbie sospechara algo.

-Entonces, ¿Te parece si nos vemos mañana durante el segundo intermedio?

-Claro, no hay problema. Bye.

Debbie salió de la biblioteca y el timbre sonó, dando inició al primer intermedio. Mientras llegaba a su casillero, notó como todos salían de sus aulas, pero no prestó atención a las risas cercanas.

Al terminar de dejar su libro en el casillero y cerrarlo, volteó a la derecha y sintió como el frío recorrió cada centímetro de su piel y sus ojos le ardían tanto que tuvo que cerrarlos y comenzó a sobarlos.

Le habían lanzado un granizado.

-¡Bienvenida, Perdedora!

Abrió sus ojos a penas, pero no notó a nadie con un vaso, sólo a personas que la miraban riéndose, otras mirándola sin hacer nada y otras ignorando el hecho. Miró hacia atrás y vio como dos chicos con chaquetas rojas chocaban las manos y se reían. Y la clave, un vaso rojo en la mano de uno de ellos.

Se sobó los ojos otra vez. Ardían demasiado. Trató de acordarse el camino hacia el baño de chicas. Por suerte ya había explorado McKinley antes, así que podría acordarse un poco del camino. Pero sólo pudo avanzar cuatro pasos hasta que sintió a alguien tomándola de la muñeca.

-No te preocupes, yo te llevo.

Debbie reconoció la voz de la persona que le hablaba.

-¿Rachel?

-Sí, soy yo, no te sobes mucho los ojos. Créeme que te van a quedar más rojos. Sólo tienes que aguantar el ardor.

-Okey.

Debbie dejo de sobarse los ojos y comenzó a parpadearlos y luego decidió mejor cerrarlos. Ya en el baño se haría cargo de limpiarse la cara y el cabello.

Al llegar al baño, Rachel la condujo hasta uno de los lavabos y ahí Debbie trató de quitarse los restos de granizado.

-Vuelvo en un rato, te traeré algo para que te pongas, porque tu blusa está húmeda-le dijo Rachel antes de salir del baño.

Y era verdad, su blusa había quedado húmeda por el granizado de color azul.

Mientras trataba de retirar el granizado de su cabello, recordaba lo sucedido estos días, especialmente desde el lunes. El equipo de hockey y algunos del equipo de fútbol habían iniciado el lanzamiento de granizados hacia los del Glee Club. Y es que ahora nadie estaba a salvo, nadie sabía cuando de la nada aparecería alguien con un vaso y lo lanzaría. Ese fue el caso de ella.

Les habían dicho a todos que mantuvieran los ojos abiertos y estuvieran al tanto. Y Debbie lo estuvo haciendo, pero en el momento en que salió de la biblioteca, no pensó en aquello y no estuvo pendiente.

Pero si creían que por lanzarle granizados todos los días, saldría del Glee Club, entonces estaban equivocados. Sonaría egoísta, pero no dejaría que sólo por eso, no pudiera hacer lo que más le gustaba. Y estaba segura de que muchos pensaban como ella.

-Llegué-anunció Rachel, quién acababa de cerrar la puerta del baño.

Debbie cerró el grifo y tomó su cabello para intentar secárselo. Estaría húmedo, pero prefería eso a que este con granizado.

-Te traje este suéter y una toalla-le dijo Rachel extendiéndole un suéter de color verde limón y de cuello alto, junto con una toalla.

-Ok, no hay problema-la chica de pelo negro tomó ambos objetos y entró a un cubículo.

En ese momento, Kurt entró cerrando la puerta del baño rápidamente y recargándose en ella.

-¡Kurt! ¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Rachel.

-¡Neandertales! ¡Eso fue lo que pasó!-exclamó Kurt molesto mientras trataba de acompasar su respiración-. Me di cuenta...que uno de ellos...tenía un granizado...y rápidamente cambié de rumbo. Me encontré con otro, e hice lo mismo. Terminé corriendo, pero creo que los perdí.

-Bueno, por suerte pudiste perderlos. Debbie no tuvo suerte.

-¿Le lanzaron un granizado?-preguntó Kurt preocupado.

-Sí, pero no hay de qué preocuparse-dijo Debbie desde dentro del cubículo, y luego se escuchó como sacaba el seguro y salía-, aún sigue el ardor, pero es cuestión de dejarlo pasar.

-¿¡Qué tienes puesto!-preguntó Kurt con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Debbie fijándose en su ropa-. Son mis jeans, mis botas y el suéter de Rachel.

-¿Rachel?-preguntó el ojiazul mirándola.

-¡Oye! Ese suéter es lindo-se defendió Rachel.

-Pero no combina. Aunque sea hubieras traído un suéter plomo para que combine con las botas.

-¿Cómo iba a saber?-preguntó Rachel.

-Ok, ya no importa eso-dijo Kurt-. Creo que tengo una idea.

-¿Cuál?-preguntaron Rachel y Debbie.

-Pediremos prestado alguna prenda del vestuario del auditorio.

-¿Crees que el Sr. Schue nos dejará?-preguntó Rachel.

-Tú iras a preguntarle-le dijo Kurt sonriendo.

-¿Qué?

-Oh vamos.

-Bueno-terminó diciendo Rachel con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, Rachel-dijo Debbie entregándole la toalla.

-No te preocupes, los veo luego chicos-se despidió para luego salir del baño.

-Ahora vamos a quitarte ese suéter rápidamente-dijo Kurt tomando la mano de Debbie y llevándola hacia el vestuario del auditorio.

-No creo que sea tan malo-decía de Debbie mientras entraban al auditorio.

-Creo que necesitaré darte ciertas lecciones.

Debbie sólo rió ante aquel comentario.

Al llegar al vestuario, Debbie buscó entre varios tipos de ropa, algo que ponerse. No estaba muy segura de qué, pero al final se decidió por una blusa de color plomo de manga cero.

-¡Una boina!-exclamó Debbie emocionada sacando una boina color azul y poniéndosela-. Lo siento, es que me encantan las boinas. Aún no estoy muy segura de por qué.

-Está bien, no te preocupes-le sonrío-, sólo hay que apurarnos, antes de qué el timbre indique que debemos ir a clase.

-Cierto-afirmó Debbie para luego ir dentro de un cubículo y ponerse rápidamente la blusa.

Ambos salieron del auditorio.

-Por cierto, muy linda canción-le dijo Debbie sonriendo-, la que cantaste con Blaine ayer.

-Gracias, es algo así como "nuestra" canción-dijo Kurt recordando ese momento y luego la observó-. ¿Sabes algo?

-¿Qué?-preguntó Debbie curiosa.

-Tu sonrisa me hace recordar a alguien, pero no sé exactamente a quién.

-¿Ah sí? Bueno, la mayoría de las sonrisas supongo que son iguales, así que de seguro por eso te parece familiar.

-Mmm tal vez-respondió Kurt aún con duda.

-Bueno, yo me voy yendo a mi clase y por ahí dejo mi blusa que la he estado paseando por todos lados. Te veo luego-dijo despidiéndose y tomando el pasillo de la derecha.

Kurt también se despidió y continuó por el mismo pasillo.

-Esta vez ya no te escapas-dijo Azimio justo frente a él con un vaso de granizado. Mientras que otros 2 jugadores se acercaban.

Kurt los miró y se cansó de todo el asunto. Estaba a punto de responder molesto, pero alguien se le adelantó.

-¿Nunca se van a cansar de usar esos tontos granizados?-preguntó una voz detrás de Kurt, pero no podía reconocerla-. Déjalo en paz.

-Miren a quién tenemos aquí. Otro marica.

Kurt vio que a su lado ahora estaba Rick. Pero le parecía extraño que se hubiera metido en todo eso cuando en realidad no tenía por qué importarle y además cómo se habían enterado que era gay.

-¿Creías que ibas a poder seguir ocultándolo?-le preguntó uno de los jugadores de fútbol.

-La verdad es que no era mi intención ocultarlo-le respondió Rick con indiferencia-. Incluso si me hubieran preguntado, hubiera dicho la verdad.

-¿Sabías que esta es una escuela pública, cierto?-preguntó el otro.

-Claro-siguió respondiendo con indiferencia.

-Yo sigo sin entender cómo es que entraste al equipo de fútbol si er...

-¿Será porque sé de fútbol y soy hábil en ello?-preguntó irónicamente, la verdad es que a Rick le cansaba la actitud de ellos. A veces podían ser demasiado tontos.

Kurt miraba a Rick sin poder creérselo. ¿Ese era el mismo chico que ocultaba su sexualidad por miedo a que lo atacaran? Cuando les había dicho a Blaine y a él que había cambiado no pensó que iba a ser cierto.

-¿Sabes qué, Milton?-comenzó a amenazarlo Azimio acercándose a él-. Odio tu comportamiento irónico.

-Y yo odio que te metas con los del Glee Club sólo porque creen que somos unos perdedores, y que todos ustedes sean unos homofóbicos, pero lo que no sabes es que de seguro dentro de unos años las cosas cambiarán y las posiciones serán inverti...

Azimio no lo soportó más y le lanzó el granizado de color verde que tenía en la mano. Rick no se lo había esperado, sólo podía sentir como su ropa se humedecía, y sus ojos comenzaban a arder.

Azimio se burló y se retiró junto con los otros. Rick estaba tan molesto que los iba a seguir, pero Kurt lo detuvo.

-No le sigas la corriente-dijo Kurt tomándole del brazo-. Vas a terminar en problemas.

-Pero no es justo.

-Dímelo a mí, yo lo he soportado por 3 años-dijo Kurt mientras lo jalaba hacia el baño-, creo que deberías preocuparte ahora por el granizado.

-Bueno, tienes razón.

Entraron al baño de chicas.

-Puck tiene razón cuando dice que aquí es más limpio-dijo Rick al entrar.

Kurt sólo sonrío ante su comentario. Él pensaba igual.

-¿Trajiste alguna muda de ropa?-preguntó Kurt cerca de la puerta mientras Rick se dirigía a los lavabos.

-Desde el martes vine preparado-dijo sonriendo.

-¿En serio?

-El lunes me di cuenta que estaban comenzando a lanzar granizados. Así que decidí venir preparado.

-Claro.

Se quedaron mirando un rato. Pero luego Kurt se sintió incómodo ante la mirada de Rick y decidió desviar la mirada. Con eso, el ojiverde entendió y abrió el grifo para lavarse el rostro y el cabello.

-¿Crees que puedas traerme la playera que está en mi casillero?

-Sí, normal, sólo indícame dónde queda tu casillero-le respondió Kurt.

Rick le indicó dónde quedaba su casillero y la contraseña de este. Luego de eso, Kurt salió del baño dejando a Rick perdido en sus pensamientos mientras se quitaba el granizado.

Kurt se encontraba ligeramente sorprendido. La verdad es que no esperaba que Rick se apareciera y lo ayudara. ¡Ni siquiera necesitaba su ayuda! Pero le parecía sospechoso. ¿Estaba tratando de ganarse su confianza o algo?...porque tenía que admitir que había comenzado bien. Le divirtió la forma irónica en que les habló a los del equipo de fútbol. Como si en serio estuviera orgulloso de lo que es y no le molestara. Como si en serio hubiera cambiado.

Tal vez sus palabras fueran sinceras. Pero no podía estar aún seguro. Blaine le había dicho que él sí le creía y Debbie estaba como Kurt. Ambos sin saber si creerle o no.

* * *

><p><em>¿Estará sorprendido de que lo haya ayudado? ¿O pensará que soy un entrometido? ¿O estará molesto de que me haya metido en sus asuntos?<em> Esas eran preguntas que invadían la mente de Rick en ese momento. La verdad era que quería estar cerca de Kurt. Quería ser su amigo y tal vez con el tiempo ganarse su confianza. No para algo malo, sólo quería que lo considerara su amigo.

Y es que desde que lo vio, hubo algo, no tenía idea de cómo describirlo, pero desde que lo conoció quiso saber más de él. Aunque en el fondo sabía que todos esos pensamientos y sentimientos estaban mal, por la simple razón de que Kurt salía con Blaine, el chico al que le hizo daño hace unos 4 años.

Aún se sentía culpable de ese hecho, pero había decidido cambiar. Sabía que Debbie se encontraba en McKinley también y no podía evitar sentirse un poco culpable cada vez que ella lo miraba sospechosamente. Sabía que no confiaba mucho en él, pero no quería que eso fuera permanente.

Ya había hablado con Blaine y él le había creído y disculpado por todo. Sólo Debbie y Kurt estaban en duda y eso era lo que quería solucionar este año.

Pero la situación que tenía con Debbie y la que tenía con Kurt eran distintas. Con Debbie era cuestión de culpabilidad, pero con Kurt...era diferente, quería que él en serio le creyera que no era una mala persona, que no quiso hacer daño intencionalmente. Quería que Kurt pudiera confiar en él y que lo vea de diferente manera, porque

-Te traje lo que me pediste, y también una toalla-dijo una voz ingresando.

-Gracias-dijo Rick mirando a Kurt y tomando la playera y la toalla que este le entregaba.

El ojiverde colocó ambos cerca del lavabo y se quitó la playera que ya tenía puesta.

Kurt se sonrojó un poco al ver el pecho desnudo de Rick, así que dirigió la mirada a otro lado un poco avergonzado.

Rick no se dio cuenta de ello y comenzó a secarse con la toalla.

-Por cierto-comenzó a decir Kurt sin mirar a Rick-...gracias.

El ojiverde notó el ligero sonrojo en las mejillas del otro y sinceramente le pareció adorable.

-No tenías por qué, pero igual gracias-le dijo Kurt aún sin mirarle.

-No hay de qué, ¿Somos como una familia, no?-le respondió Rick colocándose la playera y luego sonriendo.

Kurt lo miró un poco sorprendido.

-Sé...que no conozco a todos, que soy nuevo y que he cometido errores en el pasado. También sé que eres pendiente de ellos-la expresión de Kurt cambió un poco, pero fue por pocos segundos-, pero me he dado cuenta en estas semanas, que así es como son, como una familia. Tal vez los nuevos no tengamos idea de cómo integrarnos a esta familia, pero si en algún momento tenemos la oportunidad de ayudar o apoyar, sé que lo haremos.

A Kurt se le asomó una sonrisa ante sus palabras y entonces sintió como su celular comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo.

Kurt sacó su celular de su bolsillo y revisó el mensaje que tenía en él. Era de Mercedes.

_Kurt, ¿Dónde estás? Te he buscado por todas partes. Ya estoy en el salón de español. Falta poco para que inicie la clase-M_

-¡Vamos a llegar tarde!-exclamó Kurt al darse cuenta que faltaba menos de un minuto.

-Ve yendo tú, tengo que hacer algo antes-dijo Rick.

-Pero...

-No te preocupes, ve.

Kurt dudó, pero salió del baño para ir rápido al salón. Corrió por unos cuantos pasillos y llegó al salón sentándose rápidamente al lado de Mercedes.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Mercedes confundida.

-Te explico luego, ya llegó el Sr. Schue.

Y efectivamente, Will hizo presencia en el salón.

-_Buenos días, clase_-dijo Will en español.

-_Buenos días_-respondió la clase.

-_Hoy vamos a..._

-Disculpe, profesor-era Rick, quién estaba en la puerta del salón

-_¿Sí?_

-¿Puedo...-se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que debía hablar en español-_¿Puedo entrar al salón?_

-_Está bien, Rick, toma asiento. La próxima vez no demores._

Rick tomo asiento y la clase inició.

* * *

><p>El segundo intermedio, que era el momento en que todos se acercaban a la cafetería inició.<p>

Blaine se apresuró para guardar su cuaderno en su casillero e ir rápidamente a la cafetería para ver si podía encontrarse con Kurt, pero sus planes no salieron como él esperaba.

-Hola-escuchó una voz mientras colocaba su cuaderno en su casillero, volteó a su izquierda y vio que ahí estaba apoyada Shirley con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hola-le respondió Blaine también con una sonrisa-. ¿Cómo van las clases?

-Ahí, bien. El nivel es demasiado diferente a Prince-White, es como que un poco más bajo.

-Supongo, pero, ahora que me acuerdo. ¿Cuál fue la razón por la que te cambiaron de escuela?

-Ciertos problemas familiares. Me dijeron que no podía decirlo. Lo siento.

-Oh, no te preocupes, ¿Pero no es nada grave, verdad?

-No, todo está bien-dijo Shirley tranquilizadoramente-, pero sinceramente extraño Prince-White. Me es un poco complicado hablar con Penny ahora.

-Me imagino-dijo comenzando a dirigirse a la cafetería.

Shirley le siguió, caminando a su lado-. ¿Te enteraste que Thad y ella salen?

-¿En serio? ¿Desde cuándo?-preguntó Blaine sorprendido.

-Hace unas dos semanas antes de que empezara la escuela ¿No es lindo?

-Supongo-dijo Blaine un poco dudoso-, pensé que salía con Rose.

-¿Con Rose?-preguntó Shirley con una ceja alzada-, ¿La hermana de Jeff?

-Sí-dijo Blaine con firmeza.

Shirley estaba confundida, pero ya aclararía eso después. La cuestión principal era seguir hablando con Blaine.

-Y... ¿Extrañas Dalton?

-Pues sí, pero estoy feliz aquí-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio?

-Sí-contestó simplemente, mientras que sus ojos se iluminaban al pensar en Kurt y es que por él podría soportar todos los abusos que le fueran a dar o los granizados que le lanzaran.

-¿Ayer te lanzaron un granizado, no?

-Sí, aunque suponía que pasaría de un momento a otro. ¿A ti no te han lanzado?

-Mmm...Aún no.

-Flashback-

_Era martes. Shirley se revisaba su peinado en el espejo de su casillero cuando se dio cuenta que unos chicos se acercaban con esos vasos que contenían granizado. Ella volteó rápidamente._

_-¡Si te atreves a lanzar eso en mi rostro ahora mismo, ten por seguro que te demandaré y pasarás el resto de tu vida en la cárcel! ¡Y no bromeo! ¡Tengo influencias, ¿Sabes? ¡Así que si tú u otro de tus amigos se atreve a volver a lanzarme ese estúpido hielo, te las verás con la policía, estarás en la cárcel y nadie será capaz de sacarte de ahí! ¿Entendiste?-gritó la rubia con ira hacia los 3 chicos del equipo de fútbol, quiénes se quedaron atónitos ante todas las palabras pronunciadas por la rubia._

_Ellos sabían que no era broma, ya se había rumoreado por McKinley lo que había pasado con el profesor de historia._

_Simplemente atinaron a irse, Shirley cerró su casillero y con una sonrisa se dirigió a su siguiente clase, siendo punto de muchas miradas._

-Fin del Flashback-

-Tienes suerte.

-Supongo-dijo con una discreta sonrisa malévola.

Luego volvió a tomar una expresión dulce y detuvo a Blaine tomándole de la mano-, pero ¿Por qué aguantas esos granizados ahora? Si estuvieras en Dalton no tendrías que hacerlo. ¿Cuál fue la razón para que vinieras a McKinley, Blaine?-preguntó Shirley mirándolo preocupada.

Blaine la miró a los ojos. La verdad era que le recordaban un poco a los de Kurt, pero sin duda los de él eran diferentes. Tenían un gris que rodeaba la pupila y un tono verde que rodeaba el iris azul y a veces se volvían más grises o más verdes. Simplemente los ojos de Kurt le hechizaban.

-¿Blaine?-escuchó una voz preguntar.

Blaine miró en la dirección de la voz y no pudo evitar que se formara una sonrisa al ver quién era.

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció? (:<p>

Voy a dar unos avances, y para no decir quiénes son las personas, las colocaré con una x, aunque será sencillo darse cuenta hehe x) Pueden decirme sus sospechas luego (:

Avances del próximo capítulo:

-x enfrenta a x por haberlo ignorado cada vez que la saludaba o quería hablar.

-Habrá una pelea entre x y x en el campo de práctica.

-x se molesta con x por haberla ayudado.

-x y x son sinceros el uno con el otro y hablan de lo que les causa sospecha.

-César descubre quién es la persona culpable de la caída de granizados el día de la Asamblea.

-Se interpretarán dos canciones.


	16. Desconcierto y peleas

Holaap ^^ Una vez más con un nuevo capítulo de este fic..hasta ahora es el capítulo más largo que he hecho hehe x) Bueno, aquí se los dejo (:

* * *

><p>Todo por amor<p>

Desconcierto y peleas

Tocó el timbre que indicaba el segundo intermedio, haciendo que los alumnos dejaran las aulas. Mercedes y Kurt salieron del aula de español, Mercedes con preguntas que hacerle debido al retraso de Kurt y a la mirada que él y Rick se dieron durante la clase.

Ya en el pasillo.

-¿Me explicarás?-le preguntó Mercedes.

-Okey, lo que pasa es que unos neandertales me estuvieron persiguiendo todo el primer intermedio y los estuve esquivando hasta que llegó un momento en el que me interceptaron, pero Rick vino, me defendió dici...

-¿Rick?-interrumpió Mercedes mientras Kurt abría su casillero-. ¿El mismo que me dijiste que...

-Sí, sí, el mismo. Yo también estoy tan confundido como tú.

-Pero eso quiere decir que Blaine tiene razón, sí ha cambiado.

-Tal vez. ¿Crees que debería hablar de esto con Blaine o tal vez debería...-Kurt interrumpió lo que él mismo decía al darse cuenta que Mercedes no le hacía caso y se mandaba miradas con...Sam.

-¿Mercedes?

-¿Ah?-dijo Mercedes mirando a Kurt-. Ah, claro, pienso que debes hacer eso-dijo sonriéndole-. Además, tengo algo que hacer. ¿Te parece si hablamos luego?

-Mmm...Claro-dijo Kurt sospechoso.

-Okey, bye-se despidió Mercedes.

-¡Mercedes!

-¿Sí?-preguntó volteándose.

Kurt lo pensó un momento, pero prefirió que mejor hablará con ella después-. No, nada-terminó sonriendo.

-Okey.

Mercedes continuó su camino. Kurt se peinaba en el espejo de su casillero mientras que se dio cuenta que minutos después Sam fue por el mismo lugar dónde había ido Mercedes.

-_Algún día tendrán que hablar ¡Lo sé!_-pensaba Kurt mientras cerraba su casillero.

Fue en ese momento que se encaminó hacia la cafetería, esperando encontrar a Blaine. No podía creer que no lo haya visto en todo el día. Se suponía que lo iba a buscar durante el intermedio, pero por la culpa de los del equipo de fútbol no pudo hacerlo.

Cuando estuvo cerca de la cafetería, notó que Blaine se encontraba cerca de la entrada, así que apresuró el paso hasta darse cuenta que estaba acompañado...por Shirley.

No había razón para estar celoso, era una chica, Blaine no le haría caso ni en un millón de años. Él mismo le había dicho que no volvería a pasar algo como lo de Rachel otra vez. Pero aún así, no le gustaba la forma en cómo lo trataba. Y si no hacía algo ya, sabía que eso empeoraría. Kurt conociendo a Blaine, sabía que era muy despistado como para pensar que había segundas intensiones detrás de los tratos que le daba la rubia.

-¿Blaine?-preguntó tranquilamente mientras se acercaba a ellos.

Blaine dejó de mirarla y le dio una sonrisa, que derritió por completo el corazón de Kurt y olvido casi por completo el hecho de que Shirley estaba tomando su mano.

-¡Kurt!-exclamó Blaine alegre soltándose de la mano de Shirley y dirigiéndose hacia él para luego abrazarlo.

Kurt, sin dudar, correspondió el abrazo y le dio una mirada de "¡Ha!" a Shirley, mientras que ella sorprendida sólo lo mira con el ceño fruncido y entra a la cafetería.

-_Más fácil de lo que pensé_-pensó Kurt sonriente.

Se separaron y por suerte nadie del equipo de fútbol estaba cerca, sólo habían algunas miradas y otros que no les prestaban atención.

-No puedo creer que no te haya visto en todo el día. Te estuve buscando durante el primer intermedio...

-Yo también-le interrumpió Kurt-, pero tuve ciertos percances.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Blaine.

-Te cuento dentro-dijo Kurt mientras le indicaba para entrar a la cafetería.

Luego de llevar sus bandejas hasta la mesa dónde se encontraban los del Club Glee, se quedaron enfrascados conversando con algunos otros.

Entro alguna de esas conversaciones, Blaine levantó la mirada hacia otra parte y Kurt se dio cuenta.

-En un rato regreso-le dijo un poco serio mientras se levantaba.

-Okey-respondió Kurt viéndolo irse y se preguntó que habría visto.

Luego de terminar su ensalada, se despidió de los chicos diciendo que los vería luego y se retiró. Caminó unos cuántos pasillos y encontró, no tan lejos, a Blaine hablando con César.

-¡Kurt, hola!-saludó César alegre mirando a Kurt mientras que Blaine miró atrás y notó que Kurt se acercaba a ellos.

-Buenas tardes, detec...

-Kurt, puedes llamarme César, está bien, creo que contigo y los chicos del Club ya pasamos la etapa de formalidad-dijo con una sonrisa-. Especialmente contigo, eres casi como mi sobrino-yerno.

Blaine y Kurt se sonrojaron ante esa mención

-Entonces... ¿Ya sabes quién fue el que estuvo detrás de la caída de granizados?-preguntó Blaine cambiando el tema.

-La verdad es que tengo a unos cuántos en la mira, pero hay uno en especial.

-¿Quién?-preguntaron ambos jóvenes curiosos.

-No puedo decirles, chicos. Por lo menos mañana les avisaré cuando terminé el Glee Club. Además no sé si tenga razón, pero creo que cuando termine el día estaré seguro.

-El 99% de lo que crees es cierto. Así que no creo que estés tan equivocado en tus sospechas. Y a pesar de que recién hayas investigado hoy día.

-Es un don, Blaine-sonrió César.

-Espero que pronto pueda estar completamente seguro.

-Gracias, Kurt-sonrió César-. Bueno, ya me tengo que retirar. Los veo mañana. Y por cierto, Christine les manda saludos, a ambos.

-Igual nosotros-respondieron.

Blaine y Kurt se dirigieron al casillero del primero y luego al del segundo mientras conversaban.

-Una pregunta.

-Dime-dijo Blaine apoyado en el casillero de al lado del de Kurt.

-¿Vas a estar ocupado mañana?

-No creo. ¿Por?

-¿Quieres cenar mañana en mi casa?-preguntó mientras cerraba su casillero.

-Claro, no hay problema-respondió Blaine alegre-. Y ahora que me doy cuenta, a pesar de que he ido mucho a tu casa, hace tiempo que no me he quedado a cenar.

-Por eso mismo era-dijo Kurt sonriente-, pero entiendo el porq... ¡Verdad!

-¿Qué?

-¿Tu mamá estará ocupada mañana?

-No lo sé, es que mi padre ha estado de viaje esta semana, y no sé si mi mamá tendrá algún compromiso a parte de los que usualmente tiene con él. ¿Por?

-Quiero invitarla a cenar...a mi casa.

-Me parece una buena idea, te aviso si es que está ocupada mañana.

-Claro, pero dile que cuando ella pueda, mi familia y yo estamos disponibles esta semana.

-Okey, no te preocupes.

Se quedaron mirándose un rato, ambos con ganas de abrazarse o besar al otro, pero también existía el temor a que alguien molestara, especialmente en momentos como estos. Y ambos entendían lo que el otro quería.

Blaine miró su reloj-Genial, tengo que dar el informe al profesor de historia. Nos vemos en la salida-se despidió Blaine para luego acercarse al ojiazul y darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla y susurrarle en el oído-. Te amo.

-También te amo-le respondió y luego Blaine se dirigió hacia el salón-, pero yo conduzco-le dijo desde lejos.

-Okey-contestó riendo Blaine dejando atrás a Kurt con una sonrisa.

-Disculpa-una voz avisó a Kurt, quién volteó a ver-. ¿Te importa si te acompaño a inglés?

-No hay problema-respondió Kurt luego de un rato.

Así que él y el ojiverde se dirigieron a su siguiente clase.

* * *

><p>Ya en la salida.<p>

-Y este es el mío-dijo Alex escribiendo su número en el celular de Debbie.

-Ok, gracias. Bueno, como también te di el mío, me mandas un mensaje de cuando puedas ¿Okey?

-Okey, no hay problema-dijo Alex retirándose.

Jane encontró a Debbie en el pasillo, se saludaron y se encaminaron al casillero de la segunda.

-Así que un día de estos tienes que venir a mi casa ¿Ok?-preguntó Jane a Debbie quién guardaba y sacaba algunas cosas de su casillero.

-Claro, no hay problema-respondió-. Tú me dices y yo pregunto.

-Perfecto-dijo Jane satisfecha-. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Dime.

-Nunca me respondiste la pregunta que te hice cuando nos conocimos.

-¿Cuál?-preguntó Debbie despistada, pero sabiendo perfectamente cuál era la pregunta.

-¿Te gusta John?

-¿John? ¿Qué John? John... ¿Wilson?

-Claro, ¿De quién más hablaría?

-Emm...no sé.

-Entonces...

-No, no me gusta.

-¿No te gusta o no quieres que te guste?

Debbie sólo la miró. Sabía que en el fondo lo negaba.

-¿Confías en mí, no?-preguntó Jane preocupada.

-Sí-le dijo Debbie-, sí confío en ti, y sí, creo que me gusta.

-¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?

-No lo sé, lo veía un poco superficial y ahora, sólo estoy confundida-dijo mientras miraba el interior de su casillero-. Y no me gusta sentirme así.

-Debbie, te entiendo. Yo también estoy en tu situación, desde hace unos meses. Sé cómo se siente el que te guste alguien, pero para ese alguien sólo eres una amiga en la que puedes confiar mucho y peor cuando ya le gusta otra persona.

Lo dijo de una manera tan decaída que Debbie supo que la entendía.

-Pero, lo mío es un caso perdido ya-dijo Jane con una sonrisa no tan convincente-. Yo creo que tú si podrías llegar a salir con John.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Debbie estupefacta-. No, claro que no. Jane, John está saliendo con Meredith y él la quiere mucho, al igual que ella a él.

-Debbie, conozco a Meredith desde hace dos años. Sé cómo es ella y no creo que sea la persona adecuada para John.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-preguntó confundida.

-Es hipócrita. Con unos es la persona más adorable del mundo, pero con otros, ya sea porque no les cae bien o porque los ve como una amenaza, es vil.

-Pero si él...

-No la conoce del todo-contestó Jane-, no sé si es porque en serio no se da cuenta o sólo quiere evitar ver la realidad. La verdad es que nunca estaré segura.

-Pero, Jane, eso no cambia nada. Si ambos se quieren, pues está bien que estén juntos.

-Tal vez si fuera con otra chica que no fuera Meredith, lo comprendería y diría que tienes razón, pero ella no debería estar con él. Y cuando él se dé cuenta, se va a arrepentir, lo sé. Y a ti te gusta él, y estoy segura que a él también le puedes gustar.

-No, Jane, no-dijo negando con la cabeza-, no quiero esto...sólo quiero olvidarme de él, porque es una tontería que me sienta así por un chico que apenas conozco ¿Cuánto?... ¿Dos, tres semanas?...Además, todo esta semana no he hablado con él.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Por esto mismo, estoy feliz por él, de que esté con la persona que quiere, pero no puedo evitar sentirme un poco mal y no debe ser así. Se supone que me ve como una amiga, no le puedo hacer eso. Si se llegara a enterar, ¿Imaginas como se sentiría? Culpable-dijo Debbie con seguridad-, y no quiero eso para él.

-Pero...

-¡Debbie!-una voz interrumpió.

Jane miró atrás de Debbie y Debbie volteó. Ambas notando como cierto chico de ojos miel se acercaba.

-¡Oh! Jane, hola-saludó John al estar cerca.

-Hola.

-Tengo que hablar contigo ahora-dijo John dirigiendo su atención a Debbie, no se le notaba tan feliz del todo.

-De todos modos justo yo me iba-dijo Jane alejándose. Ya le preguntaría mañana a Debbie que pasó.

Lo que menos quería la chica de tercer año era tener que dirigirle la palabra a John a menos de que sea estrictamente necesario. Esperaba que este caso fuera uno.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó.

-¿Por qué me has estado evitando toda esta semana?

-¿Evitando? ¿Qué? No, claro que no.

-Pues eso no fue lo que pareció toda esta semana.

-No te he estado evitando, John. Sólo no ha habido momento de hablar.

-Que yo me acuerde, la otra vez te saludé y de la nada volteaste y te acercaste a Jane y se alejaron. En otro momento, al entrar al salón del Glee Club, te saludé, y justo comenzaste a hablar con Blaine y Kurt. Y de nuevo, durante el almuerzo te iba a preguntar algo y como coincidencia, te retiraste de la cafetería.

-Tú mismo lo has dicho, son sólo coincidencias-respondió Debbie no mirándolo mientras seguía arreglando cualquier cosa en su casillero.

-Por lo menos mírame, ¿No?

La chica de ojos chocolate lo hizo y nunca antes lo había visto tan... ¿Preocupado?

-¿A caso hice algo?-preguntó.

Ella lo miró un rato, se comenzó a sentir culpable de hacerle sentir como si hubiera hecho algo. No quería eso, pero...

-No-le dijo mirándolo a los ojos-. Es mi culpa, no te preocupes.

-¿Por qué di...

-Por nada en especial, no lo volveré a hacer.

-_¿En serio?_-pensó Debbie y luego de unos pocos segundos se respondió-. _Sí_.

-Está bien, pero quiero saber que pasó. Somos amigos, pensé que quedamos en que si había algo en lo que podía ayudarte, lo haría.

-No hay nada, en serio.

-Entonces por qué estu...

Dejó de hablar, Debbie siguió su mirada y vio que Meredith se acercaba junto con otras chicas, todas en uniformes de porristas, ya que los entrenamientos iban a comenzar.

Debbie entendió y sacó su celular para no tener que hacer caso.

-John, ¿Ya vamos?-le preguntó Meredith expectante.

-Claro, claro, sólo dame 10 segundos-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Está bien, pero nada más-se acercó a él y lo besó para luego sonreír y retirarse con las demás.

-Debbie ten...

-Sí, no te preocupes-dijo Debbie cortante sin quitar la vista de su celular mientras buscaba algo en él-, también tengo cosas que hacer.

-Eres la mejor Debbie, gracias-le dijo sonriente para irse rápidamente donde Meredith estaba, unos cuántos casilleros luego.

La ojichocolate lo observó irse. Esto era precisamente lo que quería evitar. Se sentía tan impotente, pero...al fin de cuentas, era su propia culpa.

_-He looks at me_-cantó mirándolo hablar con Meredith-_ I fake a smile so he won't see._

Jane caminaba hacia las puertas de McKinley para dirigirse a su auto.

_-_That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be-cantó Jane-. I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about. And she's got everything that I have to live without.

Vio como los chicos del equipo de fútbol ya se acercaban al campo.

-He talks to me, I laugh 'cuz it is so damn funny.

-_That I can't even see_-Debbie cantó cerrando su casillero-,_ anyone when he's with me_-comenzó a caminar para ir al estacionamiento-. _He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right_.

_-__I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_-cantaron ambas-. _He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_-The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_-cantó Debbie ingresando al estacionamiento.

-He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do-cantó Jane encendiendo su auto.

_-Drew walks by me-_canto mirando cómo John se unía a los chicos del equipo de fútbol-,_ can he tell that I can't breathe?_

-And there he goes so perfectly-cantaba dirigiéndose a su casa-. The kind of flawless I wish I could be.

_-She'd better hold him tight-_cantó al ver a Meredith también cerca con las porristas-_, give him all her love-_entró a su auto para luego encenderlo e irse a su hogar-. _Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's __lucky 'cause_

_-__He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_-cantaron ambas en sus autos-. _The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart._

_He's the song in the car  
>I keep singing,<br>don't know why I do_

Minutos luego, Jane ya se encontraba cerca de su casa mientras que Debbie había llegado a la suya.

-He looks at me-cantó Jane ya cerca de su casa.

-_I fake a smile so he won't see_-cantó Debbie luego de entrar a su habitación y echarse en su cama.

Su celular vibró en su bolsillo luego de una hora. Lo sacó y vio que tenía un mensaje nuevo. Tal vez otra propaganda.

_¿Te parece si mañana en la tarde voy a tu casa? ¿O prefieres venir a la mía? :)_

_Alex_

A pesar de cómo se sentía antes, sonrío.

* * *

><p>Una hora y minutos antes, en el entrenamiento.<p>

-¡Más rápido, muchachos! ¡Deben estar en forma para ganar como, lo hicimos en año pasado! ¡Y si los nuevos no se esfuerzan, los saco del equipo!-gritaba la entrenadora Beiste, a lo que los nuevos se apresuraron en correr.

Luego de dar 8 vueltas y unos cuántos con ganas de, se tomaron un descanso de unos minutos.

-¡Hey, Alex!-lo llamó Puck.

-¿Sí?-preguntó dudoso.

-¿Es cierto eso de que ahora eres tutor de química?

-¿¡Eres tutor de química!-preguntó Azimio metiéndose en la conversación y burlándose de ello junto con unos cuantos más.

-¿Tiene algo de malo Azimio?-preguntó Alex inalterado.

-¿Y quién te dijo que te metieras en lo que no te importa?-preguntó Puck mirándolo desafiante.

-¡Yo me meto dónde se me da la gana, Puckerman!-gritó Azimio empujando a Puck y justo cuando iba a responder el empujón, la entrenadora tocó su silbato.

-¡Adams, 10 vueltas a la cancha, AHORA!

-Pero...

-¿¡Qué dijiste!-preguntó la entrenadora molesta.

Azimio calló y se fue a correr mientras algunos se reían de ello.

-¿¡Alguien más quiere acompañar!

Todos se quedaron callados y luego la entrenadora fue hacia otro lado.

-No me respondiste-le dijo Puck a Alex.

-Sí, lo soy

-¿De Anniston, cierto?

-Sí, ¿Cómo sa...

-Los noté en la salida, y apuesto que todo eso es un pretexto sólo para hablar con ella ¿O no?

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡Oh vamos, Dubarry! A mí no me engañas. Si quieres, a Finn, él se lo cree todo pero no a mí.

-¡Oye!-exclamó Finn interrumpiendo su conversación con Julio.

-Es la verdad-dijo Puck levantando las manos.

-Qué raro. No creo que Debbie necesite tutoría en algún curso-dijo John entrando en la conversación.

Alex iba a hablar, pero Puck lo interrumpió-. Tal vez sólo se hizo la que necesitaba ayuda para poder ganar la atención de Alex.

-¡Debbie no haría algo así!-exclamaron John y Alex y luego ambos se miraron.

Puck levantó una ceja y comenzó a sospechar. Allí había algo.

-¡Chicos! ¡Meredith y Quinn están peleándose!-avisó Artie viendo a las chicas pelearse un poco más allá en el campo.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron los chicos del Glee Club que rápidamente fueron hacia dónde estaban las porristas. Seguidos por otros jugadores que querían ver lo que pasaba.

* * *

><p>-¡Eso fue espantoso!-gritó Sue con su megáfono-. ¡Cinco minutos de descanso! ¡No quiero ningún error luego! ¡Y Sarah!<p>

-¿Sí?-preguntó una chica de cabello marrón y ojos del mismo color.

-¡Estás fuera!

-¿Qué? Pero...

-¡Vete!

La chica la miró y se fue corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos, seguida por otras dos chicas. La entrenadora se retiró luego.

-¿Por qué es que sacó a la chica de las porristas?-le preguntó Silvana a una chica de pelo marrón con rulos.

-Sylvester suele hacer eso, nadie sabe por qué-le respondió la chica.

-Será porque es muy floja y se la para conversando con sus otras amigas-dijo Shirley que las había escuchado y se limaba las uñas.

-Casi todas hacemos eso-dijo la chica de rulos.

-No todas, Alice-dijo Meredith acercándose a su amiga-. Por lo menos no las que saben cómo es la entrenadora-luego dirigió su mirada hacia Shirley-. ¿Tú quién eres?

Shirley levantó una ceja mirándola, no planeando responder.

-¿A caso es sorda?-les preguntó a Silvana y Alice.

-Se llama Shirley-respondió Silvana.

-¿Y tú?

-Silvana.

-Bueno, Silvana, dile a tu amiga que a mí, no me va a dejar con la respuesta al aire, así que me tiene que responder.

-¿Y por qué tendría que hacerlo?-preguntó Shirley volviendo a levantar la vista de sus uñas.

-Porque eres nueva y me debes respeto.

-¿Eso crees?-preguntó Shirley desinteresada-. Pues nadie me levanta el tono de esa manera.

-Aunque se lo digas no te hará caso-dijo alguien acercándose, era Quinn-. Le encanta pensar que es superior a todos los demás.

-Y es la verdad, Fabray, sólo que tienes miedo de aceptarlo.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Que ya no eres la capitana de porristas, y a parte de Becky, la más popular en este grupo soy yo. Brittany y Santana no están y tu reputación se acabó desde hace varios meses a pesar de que estés en las Cheerios.

-¿Quién habla de que no somos porristas ya, Hadley?-preguntó Santana entrando junto con Brittany, ambas en uniformes de porristas.

-¿Cómo...

-Un montón de avispas van a entrar en esa boca si la sigues teniendo abierta-sonrió Santana con suficiencia.

-La entrenadora Sylvester nos aceptó de nuevo-dijo Brittany sonriendo.

Quinn sonrió al saber que Santana y Brittany serían porristas de nuevo.

-Total, ¡Eso no quita el hecho de que siga siendo más que ustedes, par de lesbianas!

El ambiente se puso tenso. Todos los presentes estaban en silencio.

-¿Qué dijiste?-preguntó Santana molesta, pero por dentro sentía que le había tocado una fibra sensible

-La verdad-dijo Meredith con suficiencia.

-Meredith, yo creo...

-Tú no crees nada, Alice-le calló Meredith.

-¿Quieres dejar de una vez ser tan patética?-preguntó Quinn-. ¿No te das cuenta que todo ese odio es una tontería?

-Tranquila...mamá-se burló Meredith.

Quinn no lo soportó más y se le fue encima, empujándola y luego ambas se agarraban del cabello de la otra y lo jalaban. Comenzando a pelearse y las demás shockeadas sin hacer nada al principio.

-¡No! ¡No a la violencia!-exclamó Brittany.

De la nada los chicos del equipo de fútbol aparecieron.

-¡Dejen de pelearse!-gritó Julio jalando a Quinn y sosteniéndola mientras que John hacía lo mismo con Meredith-. Y deja de empujarme, que no te voy a soltar.

-¡Suéltame John! ¡Ahora!-gritaba Meredith tratando de soltarse del agarre del otro.

-No, Meredith. Cálmate.

-¡No me vuelves a molestar, Hadley!-gritó Quinn de la frustración mientras Julio trataba de impedir que se le abalanzara a la pelirroja.

-¡No es mi culpa que ahora seas una perdedora, Fabray! ¿¡Quién lo diría no! ¡La popular Quinn Fabray en el Glee Club y sin nadie que le haga caso!

-¿Tienes algo contra Quinn o qué?-comenzó Julio a defenderla y la fue soltando, pero dejándola atrás de él-. ¡Porque sinceramente no entiendo la necesidad de pelearse aquí! ¿Qué ganas con decirle esas cosas?

Nadie dijo nada. Miraban expectantes lo que pasaba en el centro.

-Sólo demuestras que te sientes intimidada por ella, te creerás popular, le dirás eso a todos y te mostrarás tan segura. Pero con estos actos sólo demuestras que es lo contrario, que muy en el fondo tienes miedo de aceptar que ella aún es mejor que tú.

-¡Uhhh!-algunos chicos del equipo de fútbol comenzaron a divertirse de la situación y las demás porristas estaban completamente sorprendidas ante las palabras de Julio. Nadie le había hablado así a Meredith, ni si quiera John, a pesar de que ella siempre tuviera la culpa en la mayor de las ocasiones.

-¡Wau!-dijo Meredith tranquila-, no creí que algún día dejarías que cualquier persona, en especial un nuevo, te defendiera. Como es que cambia todo ¿No?-dijo para luego reírse.

Todos estaban estupefactos, en especial John, no podía creer que esa fuera Meredith. Julio no podía creer cómo es que pudiera aprovechar un solo momento para molestar a Quinn. La miró y vio como ella volvía a molestarse, pero en vez de gritarle algo le lanzó una mirada de cólera a él y se fue.

Las entrenadoras recién llegaron y comenzaron a pedir explicaciones. Julio vaciló y se dirigió rápidamente a dónde se había ido Quinn. Puck comenzó a sospechar sobre la situación...de nuevo. Finn nunca creyó que Julio defendería de esa manera a Quinn, pero es algo que él también hubiera hecho...aunque no supiera exactamente qué decir. De todos modos, le agradaba ese muchacho y esperaba que Quinn no se haya molestado tanto con él, porque no se lo merecía. Luego, John se alejó de Meredith, decepcionado de toda esa situación.

* * *

><p>Quinn llegó a los vestidores de las chicas y se sentó. Tenía tanta impotencia por todo lo que había pasado con Meredith. Y se dio cuenta, lo que decía Julio era verdad, sólo estaba ocultando su miedo y ya. Pero si sólo ella se hubiera dado cuenta antes y se lo hubiera encarado, y no Julio, Meredith no se estaría burlando de que se dejó defender por cualquiera.<p>

-¿Quinn?

Quinn levantó la mirada y vio que Julio estaba ahí acercándose. Ella se levantó y se volteó para no mirarlo.

-Vete.

-Pero...

-¿No me escuchaste? Vete.

Hubo una pausa.

-Lo siento, pero no me voy a ir.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-se volteó Quinn-. ¿No entiendes que has arruinado todo?

-¿Qué?-preguntó confundido-. ¿Qué hice?

-¡Todo estaba bien hasta que hablaste! ¡No debiste haberme defendido! ¡No debiste haber hecho nada! ¡Me hiciste quedar como una débil frente a ella! ¡Cómo alguien que no se puede defender de los demás!

Julio se quedó en silencio, observando cómo sacaba toda la furia que tenía.

-No sabes cuánto me molestan las cosas que dice Meredith, no soporto escucharla, pero soy fuerte y sé que puedo con ella. No necesito tu ayuda.

-No me arrepiento de haber hecho lo que hice, Quinn. No hay nada de malo en que alguien te defienda en cualquier momento.

-¿Sabes qué? En este momento no quiero hablar contigo, no quiero hablar con nadie. Así que por favor vete.

Julio se quedó quieto sin saber qué hacer.

-Por favor-susurró Quinn.

Julio le hizo caso y salió de los vestidores. Ese no era el momento adecuado para hablar.

-_You don't have to listen__ t__o anything I say There's nothing I can do, you take my breath away_-comenzó a cantar Julio por los pasillos de McKinley-. _And all that I believe in__I'm slowing drowning here with you._

Al día siguiente, durante el primer intermedio, Julio caminaba recordando por dónde quedaba el casillero de Quinn.

_-I tell you that I'm here and I tell you what I feel-_cantaba mientras todos pasaban-. _But I feel you're so far_-cantó mirando a Quinn desde lejos mientras cerraba su casillero y se iba-. _And I don't know where you are, you tell me what you gained-_siguió el pasillo en el que se fue ella-_, you tell that you're trying and I believe you are._

Siguió caminando mientras veía cómo Meredith estaba cerca de ella, diciéndole algo relacionado con ayer y ella sólo le dijo de forma burlona que dejara de ocultar su miedo

-_I believe you are_-cantó Julio sonriendo-. _And I won't say you're gone._

Mientras en la cafetería se servía, veía como Quinn hablaba animadamente con Brittany y Santana.

-_You can win this fight You don't have to listen To anything I say-_se dirigió a otro lado de la mesa del Glee club sabiendo que Quinn no querría hablar con él-. _There's nothing I can do you take my breath away-se sentó y volvió a mirarla sonreír-. And all that I believe in I'm slowly drowning here with you._

En el salón del coro, Julio seguía cantando la canción, de vez en cuando mirando a Quinn.

_-You can win this fight. __Take it so it's done-_dijo mientras caminaba por el espacio_-. __Get all up inside my pride I can only do so much__Woah oh woah oh oh_

Unos cuántos miraban sonrientes la presentación de Julio, dándose cuenta que era para Quinn, ya todos los que no estuvieron presentes sabían lo que pasó el día anterior

-_You can win this fight You don't have to listen To anything I say-_cantaba Julio mirando a Quinn y diciéndole con la mirada que lamentaba haber hecho algo que a ella no le pareció-. _There's nothing I can do, you take my breath away._

Quinn lo miraba y se dio cuenta que no debió haber sido tan dura con él, sabía que le pedía perdón y confiaba en que ella era fuerte a través de la canción y ese pensamiento le hizo sonreír.

_-And all that I believe in I'm slowly drowning here with you__Oh_

Los presentes aplaudieron a la presentación de Julio. Casi todos conmovidos por el mensaje y unos pocos con sospechas.

-Quinn-comenzó a hablar Julio-, no tienes que escuchar lo que quiero decirte si no quieres, pero en serio lamento si pensaste que creía que eras débil o que no eras capaz de luchar tus batallas, sola. Tal vez no te conozco desde hace tiempo, pero sé que pasaste por mucho y aún así seguiste ahí, sin permitir que alguien te derrumbara. Y eso fue muy valiente de tu parte, pero a pesar de todo, no es malo que alguien te defienda. Y sé que cualquiera de nosotros lo hubiera hecho.

Quinn miró a los demás y notó como le daban sonrisas amistosas.

-Porque cómo le he escuchado decir a alguien-dijo mirando a Finn para luego regresar su vista a Quinn-. Somos una familia, y los nuevos también podemos formar parte de ella-vio como unos cuántos asentían-. Así que ¿Estamos bien?

Hubo una pausa de expectación.

-Sí-dijo Quinn sonriendo.

Los chicos sonrieron y Finn con unos pocos aplaudieron a ello haciendo que Quinn ría y luego aceptó el abrazo que Julio le ofreció.

-Sigo teniendo mis sospechas-dijo Puck.

-Yo también estoy comenzando a tenerlas, Noah, en serio-dijo Kurt sonriente-. Aunque no sé cómo será esta vez.

-No creo que sea tan malo, la verdad-dijo Finn.

-Parece que no-contestó Kurt.

-Bien, chicos-comenzó a decir el profesor cuando todos estuvieron sentados-. Me alegra que el problema se haya solucionada y en serio me decepciona un poco el comportamiento de Meredith.

Debbie notó que a John le afectaba todo este asunto. Había estado muy distante, pero igual estaba contento de que se haya solucionado el problema entre Julio y Quinn. Aunque él seguía sintiéndose un tanto decepcionado de Meredith, no podía creerlo. Y Debbie entendió, cuando Finn les contó a Rachel, Blaine, Kurt, Mercedes y ella, lo que Jane había tratado de decirle.

-Hablando de eso, ¿Por qué no está aquí?-preguntó Tina.

Y era verdad, no se encontraba en el salón.

-Me dijo que no quería venir-respondió John desde su sitio-. Le dije que aunque sea le debía disculpas a Quinn, pero no quiso venir.

-Entendemos, John, no hay problema-dijo Will-. Ahora...

-Disculpen.

Todos miraron hacia la puerta abierta y vieron que ahí se encontraba el detective Anderson.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro-dijo Will.

-Creo que ya sabe quién está detrás de la caída de granizados-dijo Puck.

-Sí, nos dijo a Kurt y a mí que vendría a esta hora al coro para decirnos-dijo Blaine.

-¡Chicos, necesito su atención!-llamó César.

Todos prestaron atención a lo que diría al igual que Will.

-Ayer estuve en McKinley y estuve averiguando sobre el caso, se preguntarán cómo es que después de una semana iba a poder descubrir quién fue el culpable. Bueno, ya saben que tengo un don-algunos sonrieron antes eso, sabiendo que era verdad, en las vacaciones lo había demostrado-, la cosa es que...ya sé quién fue la persona detrás de todo.

Todos ya querían saber de una vez quién era.

-Como ustedes dijeron, Karofsky, Azimio y otros dos jugadores más tuvieron que ver, pero ellos no lo planearon, al principio les pareció raro que la persona culpable les pidiera eso, le preguntaron sus intenciones y cómo no las quiso decir, los 4 chicos no aceptaron, pero luego fueron amenazados con cierto vídeo y no tuvieron más opción que aceptar.

-¿Y quién fue el que los amenazó?-preguntó Will

Todos escucharon la respuesta atentamente cuando el detective pronunció el nombre y lo que causó en todos fue. Estupefacción. Eso, de diferentes maneras, no podían creerlo, nunca se lo imaginaron ¿Y quién lo iba a imaginar? Aún a pesar de lo que pasó ayer no lo hubieran sospechado. Nunca hubieran sospechado que el nombre que pronunciaría el detective sería Meredith Hadley.

* * *

><p>Canciones usadas:<p>

-Teardrops on my guitar de Taylor Swift  
>-You can win de David Choi<p> 


	17. Un trato y un nuevo proyecto

Holaap ^^ Por fin un nuevo cap. hehe x)..y a partir de aquí comenzarán las pequeñas participaciones de ustedes (: claro si es que pueden y quisieran. Bueno aquí se los dejo.

* * *

><p>Todo por amor<p>

Un trato y un nuevo proyecto

Después de unos segundos, el salón coral comenzó a convertirse en un completo caos, debido a las constantes exclamaciones de los alumnos respecto a la traición de Meredith.

Las únicas exclamaciones que César pudo captar fueron: "¿Por qué planeó algo así?" "¿Odiaba el Glee Club o qué?" "¿Por qué se unió si quiera aquí?" "¡Todo es la culpa de Wilson!" "¿Por qué yo?" "¡Sabía que era una hipócrita!" "¡Por algo es que no está aquí, es una cobarde!" "¡Muy bien¡ ¡Ahora sí va a ver de lo que se trata Lima Heights!"

-¡Chicos, chicos! ¡Cálmense!-comenzó a advertir Will cuando Santana se levantó de la silla a punto de ir hacia la puerta, pero fue detenida por Mike, Sam y Finn.

-No creo que la violencia sea lo adecuado, Santana-le dijo Sam cuando lograron volver a sentar a Santana.

-Déjate de moralidades, boca de trucha.

-¡Chicos!-advirtió una vez más Will.

Todos se encontraban consternados ante la situación, a excepción de una, Shirley, quién durante todos los gritos conversaba a través de su BlackBerry con Penny.

_¿Cómo te fue con Blaine? ;)_

_La verdad es que no tan bien. Hummel arruina todo ¬¬_

_¿El chico gay?...¿Estás segura que su papá dijo la verdad cuando decía que la situación de Blaine era de momento?_

_No lo sé, pero sea como sea Blaine va a terminar con ese presumido  
>Ni crea que tendrá suerte siempre<em>

_Bueno, espero que lo hagas rápido, así Thady y yo podríamos ir en una doble cita con ustedes! Sería genial :D_

El único que se había dado cuenta de la falta de interés de Shirley, era César, quién en ese momento se estaba preguntando el por qué y al mismo tiempo dándose cuenta que le parecía familiar.

Fue ahí cuando comprendió todo como si lo hubiera sabido sin tener que preguntárselo.

-_Es Shirley Farrow_-pensó-_, hija de Oliver Farrow, mejor amigo de mi hermano. ¿Por qué estaba estudiando en McKinley? De seguro todo esto es parte de un plan de mi querido hermano para hacer que Blaine y Kurt no estén juntos. Juzgando por las miradas que Shirley le manda a mi sobrino y mi sobrino-yerno diría que lo que digo no es del todo incorrecto. Esto sólo significa una cosa: Debo hablar con Dereck sea como sea._

-Muy bien chicos, ya es demasiado-levantó la voz César para terminar con la bulla y efectivamente la detuvo-, la señorita Hadley se encuentra ahora mismo en la dirección, sus padres están en camino, pero el director Figgins le va a dar una suspensión. No la verán mañana ni la siguiente semana.

-¿Cómo descubrió que era ella?-preguntó Rachel mientras que todos esperaban a la respuesta de César.

-Bueno, ayer fui a la oficina del director Figgins para decirle que estaría por la escuela para descubrir quién fue el causante de la caída de granizados y me dio como oficina el salón del conserje, hasta ahora no me lo creo, pero por lo menos tenía una mesa y una silla así que sirvió de algo-hizo una pequeña pausa-. Como ustedes sospechaban de Karofsky y Adams, los mandé llamar y después de un interesante interrogatorio descubrí que ellos tuvieron que ver al igual que otros dos jugadores más y que fueron chantajeados por un vídeo. No me dijeron quién fue, pero luego de ver las cintas del evento vi que unos segundos antes que acabara la canción, Hadley ya se había alejado del escenario, nadie pudo haberse dado cuenta debido a que ella estaba más cerca para salir.

Algunas de las chicas se miraron entre ellas acordándose del pequeño detalle de que ella fue la primera en salir corriendo cuando lo granizados ya habían sido derramados y los demás hicieron lo mismo.

-¡Con razón ella fue la única que no se había manchado tanto!-se dio cuenta Quinn al igual que las demás.

-Así que sospeché de ella y simplemente cuando hablé con ella supe que mi sospecha era cierta.

-¿Por qué lo hizo?-preguntó Debbie justo antes de que John hiciera la pregunta.

César la miró, luego se fijó en John y volvió a centrar su atención en ella-. La razón por la que lo hizo no fue exactamente para humillarlos, por ahí hubo también esa idea, pero fue mayormente por una razón personal que no pienso mencionar, porque a pesar de lo que hizo respeto la confianza que puso al final para decirme su motivo.

Nadie supo cómo responder a eso, pero claramente estaban decepcionados y molestos con lo que hizo Meredith. John se sentía avergonzado y culpable de toda esa situación, él mismo fue quién incorporó a Meredith al Glee Club. No tenía ni idea de que ella había planeado eso, no la creía capaz de hacer algo como eso. Se sentía demasiado confundido.

-Wilson-lo llamó César y John levantó la mirada.

-Creo que podrías ir a la oficina del director.

No tuvo que decir nada más para que John le entendiera. Miró a Will y vio que este asintió con la cabeza en silencio y con eso John se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió hacia la oficina.

En el momento en que cruzó la puerta, el timbre sonó indicando que los talleres terminaron, así que con el permiso de Will, todos se retiraron del salón de coro.

* * *

><p>-Entonces, ¿Le preguntaste si puede ser mañana? ¿Y también le preguntaste a César si puede venir?-preguntaba un chico de ojos azules grisáceos mientras veía al chico que se encontraba a su lado manejando.<p>

-A las dos preguntas, sí, el viernes se encuentran libres. A mí mamá le agrada la idea de poder conocer a tu familia-le respondió sonriendo.

-La verdad es que no sé por qué estoy un poco nervioso.

-No lo estés, Kurt. Mi mamá te ama, no creo que te debas sentir preocupado. Además, ya pasamos esta etapa en las vacaciones.

-No del todo-dijo Kurt.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Blaine mirándolo después de haber estacionado el auto.

Kurt lo miró como diciendo "Sabes a qué me refiero".

Y era verdad.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, cada uno en sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Cuándo vuelve tu papá de su viaje?-preguntó Kurt mirando sus manos juntas en su regazo.

-Supongo que la semana que viene, no estoy del todo seguro-dijo mirando hacia el frente.

-¿Le incomoda el que salga contigo?

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Claro que no!-pero ambos se dieron cuenta que el tono que uso Blaine indicaba que eso no era cierto.

-...¿Por qué no me le has presentado formalmente aún?-Blaine iba a responder, pero fue interrumpido-, ¿Porque coincidentemente estaba de viaje o no aparecía en tu casa cuando me invitabas o te visitaba? ¿Por eso?-preguntó para luego mirarlo.

Blaine también lo miró y no supo cómo responder. Y muy en el fondo, ambos sabían cual era la respuesta a esas preguntas, pero ninguno quería decirla en voz alta.

Kurt volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia sus manos-Por las dos veces en las que lo he visto en tu casa y me ignoró y pasó de largo, siento que sólo quiere evitarme.

Blaine lo miró sorprendido, no tenía ni idea de que se había cruzado con su padre en su casa-. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Porque no quiero hacer la situación más difícil de lo que ya es.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Sabes a que me refiero-dijo tranquilamente-, ...sé que tuviste problemas con tu padre respecto a tu orientación, y con el tiempo mejoró y te aceptó, pero ahora con nosotros saliendo, creo que...

-No te atrevas a terminar esa oración-dijo Blaine tomándolo del mentón y haciendo que lo mirara-. Kurt, no me importa lo que mi padre piense de nosotros, sé que para él esta situación es complicada, es verdad, pero no quiero que sólo por él no pueda estar contigo.

Kurt lo miró a los ojos y con sólo hacerlo, supo que estaba siendo sincero con él-. Te amo, Kurt, te amo y no quiero alejarme de ti.

Kurt le dio una pequeña sonrisa y se acercó a él para plantarle un beso en los labios. Le apenaba saber la posición del padre de Blaine ante su relación, pero no importaba cuánto tiempo pasara, trataría de realizar ese cambio.

-También te amo Blaine-le susurró cerca de sus labios-. Tampoco quiero estar lejos de ti-ambos volvieron a besarse, amando la sensación que los recorría con cada beso que se daban, no queriendo alejarse el uno del otro ni imaginar cómo sería si eso pasaría.

Al separarse, sus frentes se apoyaron-. ¿Crees que pueda hablar con él?-preguntó tímidamente Kurt.

Blaine lo miró, sorprendido por la pregunta-. ¿Es lo que quieres?-pregunto tomando su mano.

-Sí-dijo con seguridad-, quiero hacerlo...por nosotros-le sonrió.

El ojiavellana no pudo hacer más que sonreír y apretar su mano-. Está bien...yo estaré contigo.

-No esperaba menos-contestó riendo para ser recibido por otro beso de Blaine, la persona por la cual haría de todo.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Kurt se encontraba en la cocina ayudando a Carole con la cena, y se encontraba ligeramente nervioso.<p>

-No tiene por qué estar nervioso, cariño.

-¿Qué? No. No, no estoy nervioso-respondió Kurt tomado por sorpresa ante lo que le dijo Carole.

-¿En serio? Hace un rato estabas hablando de esta cena de manera rápida sin hacer una pequeña pausa y hablabas de argumento tras argumento tras otro y...

-Está bien, tal vez esté un poco nervioso, pero no debo estarlo, conozco a la mamá de Blaine y a su tío, no es como si fuera la primera vez que los voy a ver.

-Eso es precisamente lo que quería decirte, en cambio Burt y yo nunca los hemos visto. Nosotros somos los que deberíamos estar nerviosos, y por mí parte lo estoy un poco.

-Tienes razón, de todos modos, creo que va a salir bien.

-No dudes de ello-le contestó con una sonrisa.

Kurt se lavó las manos y se las secó con el mantel-. ¿Finn te confirmó si Rachel venía?

-Me dijo que sí, ¿No hay problema, cierto?

-No, no lo hay. Le avisé a Blaine, por lo tanta creo que su mamá y su tío deben saber.

-¿Y que hay de su padre?

-¿Su padre?

-Sí, ¿No pudo venir?

-...No, está de viaje.

-Mmm...ya veo-pero Carole sabía que había algo detrás de todo eso.

El timbre sonó en ese instante haciendo que Kurt saliera de la cocina para dirigirse a la entrada.

Abrió la puerta y vio a sus invitados.

-¡Hola! Por favor, pasen, siéntanse como en su casa-dijo abriendo la puerta e indicando que pasarán

-Gracias, Kurt-respondió Christina ingresando a la sala junto con César.

-¿Cómo se encuentra mi Kurtie?-susurró una voz detrás del ojiazul justo después de que se cerrara la puerta.

-¡Blaine!-exclamó Kurt volteándose y dándole un pequeño empujón.

Blaine sólo rio y lo jaló de la cintura para darle un beso.

-Sabes que no me gusta que me llames Kurtie-dijo Kurt cuando se separaron.

-Pues a mí me gusta llamarte así.

-Está bien,...Blainey-contestó con una sonrisa.

-...Okey, tú ganas-dijo entrando a la sala.

-Siempre-se felicitó Kurt internamente.

Todos los presentes se saludaron y se sentaron en los sillones a esperar la llegada de Rachel, quién llegó a penas diez minutos luego que Blaine, Christina y César.

Pasaron los minutos y luego de acabada la cena, todos se volvieron a reunir en los sillones para tomar café.

-La cena estuvo deliciosa, Carole, le doy mis felicitaciones-dijo Christina con sinceridad.

-Yo secundo eso, hace mucho que no probaba comida más exquisita-dijo César para luego dirigirse a su cuñada-. Christina, no le vayas a decir a Albert que dije eso de otra comida que no era la suya.

-No te preocupes, seré una tumba.

Blaine negó la cabeza ante ese intercambio mientras que Kurt sonreía.

-Gracias por el cumplido, aunque también tuve un poco de ayuda de Kurt.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Christina-. No me dijiste que sabías cocinar, Kurt.

-Y lo sabe desde muy temprana edad-dijo Burt.

-¿Cómo cuánto?

-Creo que sólo cabe decir que yo nunca supe cómo hacer unas buenas tostadas.

Y con ese comentario, ella y César entendieron, ya que sabían que la madre de Kurt había fallecido a sus 8 años.

-¿Y ya saben a qué universidades quieren postular, chicos?-preguntó César.

-Kurt y yo estuvimos averiguando durante parte del verano y parte del mes de septiembre-comenzó a decir Rachel inmediatamente-, y después de haber averiguado durante ese tiempo, hemos decidido que vamos a postular a...NYADA.

-He oído hablar de esa universidad, me han dicho que es una de las mejores de Nueva York-comentó Christina.

-Por eso mismo-afirmó Rachel-, tendremos más oportunidades de ser estrellas de Broadway-dijo mientras sonreía y miraba hacia arriba

-Siempre he pensado que es una chica de grandes sueños-le aclaró César a Christina.

-¿y tú Finn?-preguntó la de rizos.

-Bueno, he pensado en conseguir una beca de fútbol para alguna universidad.

-Considerando lo que me han contado de ti, diría que ya lo tienes asegurado.

-¿Y tú, Blaine?-preguntó Burt haciendo que Blaine levantara su cabeza del hombro de Kurt.

-Pues...-comenzó a decir pensativo-, aún no sé bien a dónde postular, tengo opciones, pero no estoy del todo seguro.

-Pero estabas muy seguro el año pasado cuando me dijiste que...-Christina le dio dos codazos para callarlo y sonrío disimuladamente-. ¡Au!-susurró.

-Uno puede pensar en otras opciones ¿No, Blaine?-le dijo su madre.

-Emm...sí, claro.

Ya para ese momento algunos los miran inquisidoramente.

-Pero me diji...

-César...-avisó Christina un poco amenazante.

-Okey, okey, ya entendí.

Así transcurrió la noche entre pequeñas conversaciones de diversos temas, hasta que llegó el momento en el que Christina y César tuvieron que retirarse y la primera permitió que Blaine se quedara a dormir.

Así pasaron las horas y Blaine y Kurt se encontraban en la habitación del segundo acostados en la cama mientras hablaban.

-Entonces descubrimos que el viernes de la siguiente semana podríamos ir y averiguar sobre la competencia en una academia que hay a las afueras de Lima-decía Kurt mientras se acomodaba más cerca de Blaine y enredaba los dedos de su mano izquierda en sus rizos-. De todos modos, Rachel y yo consideramos que los dejaremos con la boca abierta y miedo de postular cuando vean nuestro número.

-Y no tengo la menor duda-dijo colocando su brazo derecho alrededor de Kurt y dándole un beso de esquimal.

-Hasta ahora no sé cómo es que mi papá te dijo que podías dormir conmigo-comentó con una sonrisa.

-A mí también me pareció raro, pero nos mandó a dormir cuando ambos estábamos en tu habitación y cerró la puerta. Y sinceramente, no quería negarme a eso-dijo para besar a Kurt sorpresivamente en el cuello haciéndolo reír un poco.

* * *

><p>Carole y Burt se encontraban en su habitación dormidos hasta que de la nada.<p>

-¡Genial! ¡Dejé a Blaine dentro de la habitación de Kurt!-exclamó Burt ya sentado para luego levantarse.

-¡Burt!-interrumpió Carole y lo detuvo para que no se levantara-, no creo que sea necesario que vayas.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó sorprendido.

-Creo que ya están dormidos. ¿Escuchas? No se oye nada.

Ambos quedaron en silencio y efectivamente no se oía nada.

-Además, conoces a Blaine. Pensé que confiabas en él.

-Confío en él,...pero no en la situación.

Carole rodó los ojos-. Ven aquí.

Burt hizo caso y ambos volvieron a dormir.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, un chico de rulos negros comenzaba a abrir los ojos y al hacerlo pudo notar que estaba siendo observado por un par de ojos azules grisáceos y un poco verdes<p>

-Buenos días, dormilón-le saludó el castaño mientras se acercaba para plantarle un beso en los labios.

-Créeme que quisiera despertar así todas las mañanas.

-No tienes idea de cuánto yo lo quiero también-dijo tocando sus rizos-. ¿Algún día me harás caso respecto al gel?

-Kurt, ya hemos hablado del tema.

-Aún así pienso que te ves mejor sin ese gel.

Blaine no hizo caso a su último comentario y lo abrazó.

-¿Qué piensas de las elecciones para presidente escolar?-preguntó Kurt.

-Mmm...pues nada malo, sólo que a veces la mayoría se inscribe por...una apuesta o algo para llamar la atención o algo por el estilo, pero no porque le importe o quiera hacer un cambio justo para los demás, mayormente las ideas que dan son un tanto, tontas.

-Sí, supongo-decía Kurt silenciosamente.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-preguntó Blaine un tanto curioso.

-Nada importante en realidad.

Blaine le miró levantando una ceja-. ¿Pretendes que te crea y que no pregunte más al respecto?

-¿Por qué a veces se te da por no ser despistado?

-Porque desde que estamos juntos me dije que no podía seguir siendo tan despistado contigo. Y en cada oportunidad que tengo, lo intentó-le acarició la mejilla al decir esas palabras-. Así que, debes responderme.

El castaño suspiró-. Bueno, estoy en unas cuantas actividades extracurriculares y por un momento pensé en postularme para presidente escolar-hizo una pausa-, pensé que si gano las elecciones tal vez podría hacer un cambio en McKinley, pero no estoy muy seguro.

-¿¡Por qué! Serías un gran presidente escolar-dijo Blaine con una sonrisa.

-No lo sé, será un poco difícil conseguir los votos, y tal vez no tenga tiempo y...

-Espera-Blaine puso su dedo índice sobre los labios de Kurt-, no tienes por qué preocuparte ahora, que yo sepa, por la falta de candidatos han decidido postergar la postulación hasta mediados de octubre, así que tienes tiempo para pensarlo ¿okey?-terminó de decir para luego retirar su dedo índice.

-Okey-contesto sencillamente Kurt.

-Y si quieres mi opinión, sé que serías uno de los mejores presidentes escolares que haya habido en McKinley.

Ese comentario le sacó una sonrisa a Kurt, y es que amaba como es que la persona que amaba tanto podía tener tanta fe en él.

* * *

><p>Las clases habían terminado, y en unos minutos comenzaría la reunión del Glee Club del martes.<p>

Si en algún momento de la semana pasada le hubieran dicho a Debbie que ella por su cuenta iría a buscar a John hacia su casillero, ella sin duda alguna le hubiera tildado de loco, pero la verdad era que eso mismo estaba haciendo ahora.

-Hola, Debbie-le saludó John al cerrar su casillero y darse cuenta que se estaba acercando a él.

-Hola, ¿Cómo va todo?

-Bien, aunque...aún sigo confundido por Meredith-dijo comenzando a caminar junto a Debbie, rumbo al salón de coro,

Y por eso mismo ella había estado hablando con él, desde el viernes John fue en su búsqueda y le pedía consejos al respecto y Debbie en la medida que podía, le ayudaba.

-Te entiendo, pero... ¿ya has hablado con ella?

-Mmm...no.

-Flash Back-

_-Sólo quiero saber por qué, nada más._

_Dos adolescentes, uno de cabellera castaña oscura y otra pelirroja, se encontraban discutiendo en el pasillo fuera de la oficina del director Figgins._

_-Porque estás siendo tan malo conmigo-dijo Meredith confundida._

_-Es que no veo la razón por la que hayas querido hacer eso, si me hubieses dicho solamente que no querías unirte al Glee Club no te hubiera obligado y no hubieras hecho esto._

_-Pero quería ent..._

_-¡No! Tú __**no**__ querías entrar, si hubieras querido, no hubieras hecho lo que hiciste._

_-¿¡Es que no lo entiendes!-exclamó la pelirroja molesta._

_-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó John exasperado._

_-Que tengo miedo._

_-¿De qué?_

_-¡De que me dejes!_

_-¿Y por qué te dejaría?_

_-Por la chica nueva, por Anniston._

_-¿Debbie? ¿Ella que tiene que ver?_

_-¿Me hablas en serio? ¿Qué que tiene que ver?_

_-Sí, porque la verdad no entiendo cómo ella entra en el tema._

_-¿A caso no te das cuenta cómo te mira? ¿Cómo siempre ve la manera de estar contigo?_

_-La verdad es que ahora último me ha estado evitando._

_-¿¡Por qué la defiendes!_

_-¡No la defiendo¡ Estoy diciendo la verdad._

_-Pues eso no me parecía antes del número que hicimos en la Asamblea._

_Y fue cuando John se dio cuenta-. ¿Por eso lo hiciste? ¿Por qué estabas molesta con Debbie y notaste que era una buena manera de humillarla?_

_-No era para todo el Glee Club-contestó Meredith tranquilamente-. Aunque tal vez sí para Fabray-susurró lo último._

_-No puedo creer que me estés diciendo todo esto._

_Sin más, John se retiró hacia las puertas de la escuela._

_-¡John, espera¡-gritó Meredith._

_-¡No quiero hablar más del tema!-gritó de vuelta y se dirigió a su auto._

-Fin del Flash Back-

-Creo que deberías hablar con ella y ponerte en su lugar y...

-La verdad es que no quiero hablar con ella, ni siquiera sé que voy a hacer cuando regrese el lunes.

-Tendrás que hacerlo en algún momento, no puedes, o mejor dicho, no debes de huir de tus temores. Además, uno siempre comete errores, no todos somos perfectos y si está arrepentida debes saber que nunca hará algo como eso otra vez.

-_Ese es el problema_-pensó John-_, no está arrepentida._

Al llegar al salón de coro, ambos se sentaron en sitios separados, Debbie cerca de Alex, Tina y Artie; y John cerca de Sam, Mercedes y Finn.

Will entró al salón unos minutos después cuando ya todos se encontraban dentro-Bien, chicos, hoy iniciamos una nueva semana.

-¿Sr. Schue?-preguntó levantando la mano Rachel.

-¿Sí, Rachel?-preguntó mirándola.

-¿Habló con Sugar?

Y ahí fue cuando todos se acordaron de la visita del viernes al coro, una chica nueva de segundo año llamada Sugar había querido entrar para, según ella, ayudarles a mejorar su grupo debido a que ninguno de ellos cantaba bien y por eso sucedió lo de la Asamblea.

Algunos se sintieron un poco indignados con el comentario mientras que otros lo dejaron pasar. Will, en cambio le alegraba tener a alguien más en el Glee Club. Ese año sí estaba comenzando maravillosamente.

Pero cuando Sugar hizo su audición, todos se quedaron estupefactos, y no es porque su voz fuera lo mejor que habían escuchado, fue completamente lo contrario. Tenía fallas, no podía llegar a altos aunque lo intentara y se confundía de notas a través de la canción.

Al final de su presentación sólo dijo que esperaría su llamado y se fue. Inmediatamente Rachel dijo que no podía estar en el grupo, ya que si lo hacía, perderían las nacionales y eso era algo por lo que nadie quería volver a pasar.

-Sí, chicos, hablé con ella y le dije que no podía-dijo Will, aunque aún se seguía sintiendo culpable respecto a ello-Bueno, olvidémonos de eso. Quiero comunicarles algo hoy.

Se acercó al pizarrón y colocó la palabra "Fechas"

-¿Alguien tiene alguna idea?

-¿Haremos canciones sobre citas?-preguntó Brittany.

-Emm...no, en realidad me refiero a días del año, días importantes, fechas importantes-se dio cuenta que aún nadie lograba entender-, este año haremos algo diferente, sé que no tengo su gusto en música-la mayoría del salón asintió-, por lo que se me ha ocurrida esta idea, bueno, no exactamente a mí.

-¿A quién?

-_Hola clase_-saludó en español la única persona que sabían que saludaría con "Hola clase" en español.

-¡Miss Holliday!-exclamaron los chicos no nuevos en el Glee Club, Blaine y Shirley, aunque estos dos últimos con cara de confusión.

-¡No puedo creerlo! Con que Blaine y Shirley se transfirieron a McKinley. ¡Que sorpresa, chicos!

Ambos chicos mencionados sonrieron ligeramente, no había cambiado mucho a decir verdad. El resto que conocía a Holly estaba sorprendido y los que no la conocían, sólo quedaban algo confundidos.

-Holly, ahora que estás aquí ¿Harías el honor de explicarles a los chicos la actividad?

-Por supuesto, Will-respondió para luego dirigirse a los chicos-. Bueno, como sé que ustedes quieren interpretar las canciones que más les guste he decidido proponerle a Will un proyecto de fechas, fechas importantes.

Todos la escuchaban atentos.

-La dinámica es la siguiente, durante todo el año podrán hacer un pequeño tributo de una semana y días hacia el cantante, banda o musical que prefieran, pero la condición es que ese pequeño tributo comience en una fecha importante ya sea como la fecha de nacimiento, el primer sencillo, el día de estreno o cosas así.

Algunos asintieron contentos con la idea mientras que a otros aún les parecía algo confuso, pero sonaba cómo una buena idea.

-Les daré un ejemplo para comenzar esta semana-dijo Holly sonriendo-, hoy es 27 de septiembre, ¿Qué se da el 27 de septiembre?

-¿Comienza a funcionar Google?

-¿Es el nacimiento de Gwyneth Paltrow?

-Mmm...también, pero no es exactam...

-¡El cumpleaños de Avril Lavigne!-exclamaron Mercedes, Kurt y Debbie.

-¡Eso mismo!-contestó Holly.

* * *

><p>Como ya habrán leído lo que dijo Holly, es lo que quiero que me digan, si alguno de ustedes tiene una sugerencia me puede mandar un MP con el cantante, banda o musical que quieren que interpreten los chicos, y la fecha importante...ademas si quieren, pueden mandarme algunas de las canciones que quisieran que cantaran (: Y podría escoger las adecuada para la historia<p> 


	18. Decisiones para tributos

Holaaap ^^ Wauu! Hace mucho que no publico otro cap., pero por fin pude darme el tiempo para terminar con este cap. :) Bueno, aquí se los dejo, ya más adelante pondré algunos avances para el siguiente cap.

* * *

><p>Todo por amor<p>

Decisiones para tributos

-¿Haremos un tributo a Avril?-preguntó Debbie emocionada.

-¿Cómo supieron que se refería a ella?-preguntó Santana.

-Lo decía en su página oficial de fans-respondió Mercedes como si fuera algo obvio.

-No sabía que eras fan de Avril Lavigne, Debbie-dijo Kurt sorprendido.

Debbie iba a contestar, pero John la interrumpió-. Con razón el tono de 'What The Hell' en tu celular.

-¡Eso es a lo que me refiero¡-exclamó Holly para luego señalar a la banda, quién comenzó a tocar la canción-. _You say, that I'm messing with your head_-cantó señalando a los chicos.

_-Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_-corearon las chicas.

_All 'cause I was making out with your friend  
>(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>Love hurts whether it's right or wrong  
>(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun  
>(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)<em>

_You're on your knees, begging please, Stay with me_-cantó mientras colocaba sus manos juntas como rogando-. _But honestly_ _I just need to be a little crazy_-cantó para luego tomar las manos de Santana y Silvana que estaban en la primera fila y las levantó, haciendo que todos se levantaran y acompañaran en la canción.

-_All my life I've been good but now_-cantaron en coro los chicos y las chicas del Glee Club.

-Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh _I'm thinking what the hell_-cantó Holly con cara de "¿Qué importa?"

-_All I want is to mess around_-seguían acompañando los de New Directions.

-_And I-I-I-I-I don't really care about_- cantó colocándose al frente de los chicos-_If you love me, if you hate me, you can't save me, baby, baby_

-_All my life I've been good but now_-cantaban mirándose los unos a los otros.

-_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, what the hell?_

Las chicas se pusieron en un lado mientras que los chicos se pusieron en otro.

-_La la la laa laaa la la_-corearon las chicas.

-_Woah...Woah..._-siguieron los chicos.

-_La la la laa laaa la la_-corearon las chicas.

-_Woah... Woah..._-continuaron los chicos.

-_You say that I'm messing with your head. __Boy, I like messing in your bed_-comenzó a cantar Holly colocándose al medio para luego señalarles que se juntaran-. _Yeah, I am messing with your head When I'm messing with you in._

-_All my life I've been good but now_-cantaron los jóvenes volviendo a unirse alrededor de Holly.

-Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh _I'm thinking what the hell (what the hell)_-cantó Holly y Santana, Shirley y Debbie hicieron el coro.

-_All I want is to mess around_-cantaban saltando y sonriendo como en un concierto.

-_And I-I-I-I-I don't really care about_.

-Don't care about-cantaron Santana, Shirley y Debbie mientras que los demás cantaban-_All my life I've been good but now_-cantaban divertidos.

-_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, what the hell?_

_-All I want is to mess around._

_-And I-I-I-I-I don't really care about (If you love me)-_cantaba Holly siendo coreada por Santana, Shirley y Debbie-_. If you love me (no), if you hate me (no), you can't save me, baby, baby (if you love me)_

-_All my life I've been good but now_.

-_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, what the hell?_

-_La la, La la la la la la la la, La la la la la la la_-terminaron cantando todos juntos.

-¡Eso estuvo genial, chicos!-exclamó Will, ya que verdaderamente le había gustado el número y los chicos también se veían entusiasmados-. Así que, cómo Holly propuso a Avril Lavigne para nuestra tarea de la semana, cantaremos canciones de ella y la próxima semana haremos un número grupal, pronto les avisaremos la canción.

-Y en el transcurso de la semana-dijo Holly-, a través de las presentaciones, Will y yo escogeremos a un chico y a una chica para que sean los cantantes principales de este número grupal.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué te parece el tema de la semana?-le preguntó John a Debbie al salir del salón de coro.<p>

-La verdad es que me gusta, gustándome las canciones de Avril Lavigne como lo supusiste debió haberte ayudado a darte cuenta-respondió sonriendo.

-¡Oh claro!-se dio cuenta de lo tonto que había sonado su pregunta ya sabiendo que Debbie era fan.

-¿Y a tí?

-La verdad es que no sé, no conozco muchas canciones de ella, a penas conocía el coro de What the hell, porque Jane me insistió que la escuchara-sonrió ante el recuerdo.

-¿Han sido amigos desde hace mucho, no?-preguntó Debbie curiosa.

-Desde el comienzo del año pasado, fueron en circunstancias un poco...extrañas, pero congeniamos bien desde el principio. Además, también he notado que se ha vuelto muy amiga tuya. Y tienen más oportunidades para hablar ya que son del mismo año.

-Claro, fue la primera de mi año en hablarme. Luego comencé a hablar con Tina y Artie.

-¡Debbie!-se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas llamando a través del pasillo. Era Alex.

-¡Alex, hola!-le respondió Debbie volteándose al reconocer la voz. John también lo saludó.

-¿Hoy voy a tu casa?-le preguntó Alex sin prisa.

-¡Verdad!-recordó Debbie-. Claro, no hay problema, a la misma hora que te dije.

-¡Perfecto! Nos vemos luego. Adiós, John-se despidió dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida.

-Adiós-respondió el otro a la despedida.

-Bueno, ya me tengo que ir yo también, hablamos luego-se despidió Debbie para ir rápidamente hacia el estacionamiento.

Y sin más que hacer, John también se dirigió a su casa.

* * *

><p>-Entonces, déjame ver si entiendo, ¿En el tiempo en el que estuve hablando con mi mamá por celular en la cocina, Finn regresó de la escuela y te habló sobre un plan de reunir al resto de chicos del Glee Club para acordar un cantante o banda para cantar a parte de Avril Lavigne, ya que no todos los chicos se sienten cómodos cantando canciones de ella o no conocen muchas canciones de ella, y hablarle de ello al Sr. Schue y a la señorita Holliday para saber si aceptan la propuesta que tienen?<p>

-Exactamente eso-le respondió Kurt a su enamorado, con quién se encontraba sentado en el sillón-, lo único que te falto mencionar es que la reunión es hoy.

-¿Es hoy?-preguntó Blaine confundido.

-Sí, así podrán plantear la idea lo más pronto posible-le explicó Kurt.

-¿Y tú que piensas al respecto?

-No tengo problema con cantar canciones de Avril y tampoco me molesta el que quieran elegir a otro cantante para interpretar. Tienen la libertad de hacerlo. Además así no se sentirán cómo que están siendo discriminados como el año antepasado como cuando hicimos a Gaga.

-¿Y qué escogieron en ese tiempo?

-Kiss-respondió recordando-, y la verdad es que hubiera preferido algo sin...

-¿Tantos gritos?-preguntó Blaine divertido.

-Sí, eso-dijo mirándolo para luego acercarse.

-¡Blaine! ¡Por fin te veo por aquí!-dijo Finn a medida que bajaba las escaleras y se acercaba hacia un chico un poco desorientado y otro con cierta frustación-. No sé si Kurt te haya contado, pero tengo que avisarte que...

-Sí, Finn, Kurt ya me dijo.

-¿Y qué piensas?

-Es buena idea, aunque todo depende de que escojan.

-Perfecto, mientras más personas estén de acuerdo, es mejor. Yo iré a comprar algo por mientras, regresó luego-se despidió para luego salir.

La casa se quedó en silencio por unos segundos hasta que las miradas de los chicos sentados en el sillón se despegaran de la puerta y sólo se miraran entre ellos.

-¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?-preguntó Kurt en un susurro.

-Creo que sí-respondió Blaine cerrando el espacio entre sus labios, colocando una mano en su cintura y la otra en su nuca siendo rápidamente conrrespondido por Kurt con la misma intensidad.

Y es que cualquier momento en que la casa estuviera vacía a excepción de ellos dos, debía ser aprovechado.

Luego de unos minutos, Finn volvió a la casa y encontró a Blaine y Kurt rodeados de cuadernos y libros, los vio con un poco de desconfianza, pero siguió su camino hasta la cocina.

Pasaron a penas segundos y cuando Finn entró a la cocina, Kurt atrajó a Blaine hacia sí y lo besó una vez más. Lo cual no quería decir que no estuvieran concentrados en sus deberes, claro que no, sólo que a veces uno también debía darse tiempos.

Pero lo que no habían notado fue que la puerta no se había cerrado. Hasta que escucharon el sonido y volvieron a separarse rápidamente dándose cuenta que quién ingresaba era uno de los chicos nuevos del Club, Julio, el chico que al parecer, según el juicio de unos cuantos, le gustaba Quinn.

El ambiente estaba algo tenso, ya que Finn no les había avisado de que estaba acompañado, y se había esparcido un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de ambos chicos en el sofá debido al riesgo de ser vistos por un amigo de Finn, del cual no sabrían su reacción.

Pero entonces Kurt se dio cuenta de un detalle y adaptó un carácter molesto-. ¡Finn¡ ¿¡Qué te he dicho sobre dejar atrás a las visitas?-gritó hacia la cocina desde el sofá.

-¡No fue mi culpa!-exclamó Finn saliendo de la cocina y levantando las manos.

-¿En serio?-preguntó irónicamente Kurt-. ¿Sabías que es de mala educación, no?

-Pero...

-Chicos, no se preocupen, no hay problema-les dijo Julio tratando de que dejaran de discutir por eso-. Además suelo dejar pasar primero a los demás incluso si no es mi casa.

-¿No ves? No hay problema-dijo Finn bajando sus manos.

Kurt miró por un momento a Julio y luego a Finn, al final sólo desistió, nunca podría hacerle entender a Finn.

-Bueno, sé que sólo se conocen de vista, así que los presentaré-comenzó a decir Finn mientras que Blaine y Kurt se levantaban-Blaine, Kurt, él es Julio, amigo mío desde hace unas semanas; Julio, él es Kurt, mi hermano y él es Blaine, su enamorado.

Los 3 se saludaron durante las presentaciones.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Julio para luego añadir-Emmm...no se parecen.

-En realidad somos hermanastros-contestó Kurt-, pero nos tratamos como si fuéramos hermanos.

-Exacto-afirmó Finn.

-Bueno, supongo que fue más fácil ya que se conocían desde antes ¿No?

Kurt y Finn se miraron algo inseguros para luego añadir lentamente-. Sí...

-Digamos que algo así-terminó diciendo Kurt.

-Bueno, yo los dejo, tengo que hacer algo en la cocina-dijo Finn para luego retirarse.

Los 3 se sentaron en los sofás, en uno estaban Blaine y Kurt mientras que en el otro se encontraba Julio. Se quedaron en silencio hasta que Blaine decidió comenzar con una pregunta.

-¿Y que te parece Lima hasta ahora?-preguntó tratando de iniciar una conversación.

-Bien, no es tan diferente a Marion, supongo que por eso se me ha sido fácil acostumbrarme.

-¿Y no extrañas a tus amigos?-preguntó Blaine, pero cuando hizo esa pregunta, Kurt pudo notar que la situación de Julio le hacía recordar a lo que él hizo al transferirse de Dalton a McKinley ese año.

-¡Claro! Pero bueno, todavía nos hablamos

-De seguro, es lo que yo hago con mis amigos de Dalton, mi anterior escuela.

-Sí, por suerte, está el Facebook y eso ayuda-dijo sonriendo-, pero lo bueno es que McKinley tiene un Glee Club, algo que no tenía mi anterior escuela, y me alegra, porque siempre he querido estar en uno, amo cantar y siempre he querido aprender a tocar guitarra, así que estos últimos años he estado aprendiendo por mí sólo. Es más, cuando termine este año, quiero dedicarme a la música, por ello estoy averiguando sobre universidades en las que enseñen sobre ello, es mi sueño desde que tengo memoria.

-Eso es interesante-comentó Kurt asombrado por el entusiasmo del de ojos marrones-, ¿Y en qué universidad has pensado?

-La verdad es que no me he decidido aún, pero si voy a alguna, será en Londres, definitivamente. He visto que tienen unos buenos programas de música.

-Sí, también he esuchado de ellos-dijo Blaine, a lo que rápidamente añadió-, Nick me comentaba de ellos, me decía que estaba interesado en ir a estudiar allá, es un amigo de mi anterior escuela.

-Ah, ya veo-comentó Julio.

De alguna manera, todo este asunto le hizo recordar a Kurt sobre el día de la cena, en el que Blaine había estado un poco reservado con el asunto de las universidades y su madre evitaba que su tío hablara sobre ello. Con ese recuerdo en su mente, se prometió a sí mismo que hoy descubriría a que se refería con eso sea como sea.

-Bueno, basta de mí, ¿Y qué hay de ustedes dos?-preguntó Julio.

-¿Ah?-esa pregunta les tomó por sorpresa a los dos. Se miraron, miraron a Julio, de nuevo entre ellos y finalmente a Julio.

-¿Dije algo malo?-preguntó Julio ahora confundido.

-No, no-respondieron Blaine y Kurt al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno, entonces, ¿Cómo se conocieron?-preguntó.

-Emmm...pués es una larga historia-comentó Kurt.

-Sí, digamos que pasaron muchas cosas...-continuó Blaine.

-Lo que pasó fue que un día Puck mandó a Kurt a que espiara a nuestra competencia, que en ese momento eran los Warblers, el coro de la Academia Dalton, Kurt lo hizo y ahí fue dónde conoció a Blaine-contó Finn sentándose en uno de los sillones y dejando las palomitas de maíz que había traido encima de la mesa de centro.

-Ese mismo día los Warblers y yo preparamos un número de Katy Perry.

-Sólo porque tú les convenciste de hacerlo-dijo Kurt.

-Katy Perry es lo máximo, Kurt, no puedes negarlo.

-Sí, Blaine, claro-dijo rodando los ojos.

-¿Se conocieron en medio del número?-preguntó Julio recordando la vez en el centro comercial cuando oyó cantar a Quinn. Ese fue el momento en que la conoció.

-Bueno, fue antes-respondió Kurt-. Veía que los alumnos se iban apurados y decidí preguntarle a alguien que pasaba y ese alguien resultó ser Blaine-luego lo miró y vio que él le sonreía.

-Algo así como amor a primera vista-aclaró Finn.

-Para Blaine no-dijo Kurt mirando a Finn.

-Kurt...

-Estoy diciendo la verdad, Blaine.

-Bueno, será mejor que no hablemos de esa parte.

-Sólo porque sabes que digo la verdad-le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Okey sí, pero luego me dí cuenta y ahora estamos aquí, ¿No?-terminó diciendo Blaine con ojitos de cachorro.

-Sí, tienes razón-dijo no podiéndose negar a esos ojos de cachorro, además que era verdad, estaban juntos ahora y era lo que importaba, luego miró a Julio-, te doy un consejo, si te llega a gustar alguien, no trates de impresionarla, sólo tienes que ser quién eres y si no le gustas de esa manera, simplemente no es la adecuada, lo digo por experiencia-terminó diciendo Kurt recordando el momento en el que cantó Blackbird, sin intención de impresionar ni nada por el estilo, sólo cantando desde el corazón, y el momento en el que Blaine se fijó en él.

Julio notó como Blaine miraba embobado a Kurt y se dio cuenta a que se refería con "lo digo por experiencia"-Tomaré en cuenta tu consejo-dijo con sinceridad.

-Lo que me pregunto-comenzó a decir Finn-, es cómo eres de mente abierta, yo lo era, pero tengo que admitir que no completamente, aunque con ayuda de Kurt, entendí-dijo Finn sonriéndole a su hermano a lo que Kurt respondió con otra sonrisa.

-No lo sé, simplemente lo soy, no debemos discriminar a alguien sólo porque le guste alguien del mismo sexo, no tiene nada de malo amar a una persona, son como nosotros y también merecen que se les respete.

Ahora, Kurt y Blaine entendían porque no se sentía tan incómodo al hablar con ellos.

-Ojalá hubiera más gente que piense como tú por aquí-decía Kurt mientras se inclinaba en el hombro de Blaine.

-Lima no es un lugar de mente abierta-dijo Finn-. ¿Al igual que Marion, no?

-Sí, igual, pero no todos pensamos igual. Aunque imagino que es difícil su situación aquí.

-Un poco-comentó Blaine-, pero sólo ignoramos a los demás, no pueden tocar lo que tenemos-tomó la mano de Kurt y la apretó haciendo que este sonriera al recordar las palabras que le había dicho en el baile de graduación.

En ese momento, el timbre sonó.

-Bueno, creo que está comenzando a llegar la gente-dijo Finn mientras se levantaba para ir hacia la puerta.

* * *

><p>-Yo pienso que deberíamos cantar de My Chemical Romance-dijo Artie primero-. La vez que cantamos Sing, iba a ser nuestro perfecto himno.<p>

-¿No crees que es demasiado emo?-preguntó John-, no es que no me gusten sus canciones, hay algunas que me gustan, y tiene algo del estilo de Avril, pero también debe tener sus orígenes. Y ellos son de Nueva Jersey.

-¿Qué hay de Sum 41?-preguntó Mike.

Los demás chicos se miraron y luego hubo un general-. Mmm, tal vez.

-No creo-comentó Kurt.

-¿Y eso?-preguntó Finn.

-Deryck Whibley, el cantante principal de esa banda es el ex esposo de Avril y sé que quedaron en buenos términos y todo, pero igual. Debe haber otra banda o cantante.

-Kurt, no hay nada de malo en que cantemos a Sum 41, sólo porque el cantante principal es su ex esposo-dijo Puck-, es más, ahí hay un vínculo.

-Yo apoyo a Kurt-dijo Rick-, además no escucho muchas canciones de ellos, a penas sé dos.

-La verdad es que a mí tampoco me anima la idea de Sum 41-dijo Alex-, hasta prefiero My Chemical Romance.

-Bueno, yo prefiero Sum 41 sinceramente-dijo John seriamente.

-¿Y acaso debemos cantar algo que tú quieras?

-Sólo digo que es la opción más adecuada.

-No todos quieren cantar Sum 41, Wilson.

-Y tampoco My Chemical Romance, Dubarry.

-Okey, creo que la tensión está aumentando-comenzó a decir Blaine-. ¿Por qué mejor no hacemos una votación?

-Esa puede ser una buena idea-aceptó Finn.

-Pero al final no todos estarán de acuerdo y habrá conflictos-comenzó a decir Sam-, como por ejemplo:

-Sum 41 es una banda muy conocida-decía John que no prestaba atención a lo que los demás hablaban.

-Lo será para ti, pero no todos en esta habitación conocemos su música-argumentó Alex-, y no sólo por unos pocos que conocen canciones de ellos, tenemos que interpretarlo.

-Por si no te das cuenta no son unos pocos...

-Eso es a lo que me refiero-concluyó Sam.

-¡Chicos!-llamó Julio.

-No sé por qué creo que esa confrontación tiene motivos externos-comentó Puck.

-Como es que siempre pensamos igual, Noah-dijo Kurt.

-¡Chicos!-llamó una vez más Julio.

-Es la única manera que conozco de solucionar esto, Sam-dijo Blaine-, no siempre todos van a estar de acuerdo en algo, a menos que sigamos buscando.

-¡Chicos!-llamó Julio más fuerte y exasperado debido a que no le hacían caso.

Los demás se callaron y prestaron atención a Julio.

-Okey-comenzó Julio al tener la atención de los chicos-, tengo una idea, ¿Por qué mejor no interpretamos a Simple Plan?-hizo una pausa para observar las reacciones de los demás y se dio cuenta que había captado completamente la atención con la idea-, es una banda muy conocida, cantan Pop punk y rock alternativo al igual que Avril y además tienen orígenes canadienses.

-Es cierto-dijeron Artie y Mike.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con la idea de Julio-dijo Alex-. No puedo creer que no me haya acordado de mencionarlo. Escogí Perfect para mi audición al Club Glee.

-Claro, es una muy buena banda-rasonó Rick.

-¿Los demás están de acuerdo?-preguntó rápidamente Finn.

Los demás asintieron animados con la idea, aunque Kurt no tenía problemas en cantar canciones de Avril Lavigne, al igual que algunos reunidos ahí también.

-Entonces está decidido, ¡interpretaremos a Simple Plan!-exclamó Finn a lo que los demás también lo animaron-. Sólo hay que enontrar una canción para interpretar si es que aceptan nuestra decisión.

-También tengo una sugerencia en esa parte-dijo Julio.

* * *

><p>-Por suerte se pudieron poner de acuerdo-le comentó Kurt a Blaine mientras abría la puerta de su habitación luego de que los chicos se hubieran ido y Finn se hubiera ido a su habitación.<p>

-Sí, ya me preocupaba que la pelea de John y Alex llegara a más, aunque en cierto punto tú y Puck tenían razón, parece que hubiera habido una razón externa-dijo mientras agarraba la silla del escritorio de Kurt para que mirara hacia la cama y sentarse en ella.

-Tengo muy buenas intuiciones, Blainey, deberías saberlo-dijo Kurt con una sonrisa.

-Kurt...¿En qué quedamos?

-Puedes llamarme como quieras.

Blaine lo miró sorprendido-. ¿En serio?

-Sí, en serio-respondió Kurt como si fuera obvio.

-¿Y ese cambio?

-No sé-contestó Kurt para luego indicarle que se sentara con él en la cama.

Blaine le hizo caso y se sentó junto a él.

-Tengo que preguntarte algo-comenzó a decir Kurt ligeramente serio.

-¿Sobre qué, Kurtie?-Blaine no había notado el tono con el que Kurt había hablado.

Se asomó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, pero luego habló-. El día de la cena, cuando hablábamos de las universidades. ¿Por qué parecía que no querías mencionar dónde querías estudiar?

Blaine se quedó callado-. ¿Qué?

-Sé que sabes a lo que me refiero.

Y era verdad, Blaine sabía a lo que se refería.

-Mi tío nunca se caracterizo por ser una persona discreta

-No, creo que no.

Hubo un corto silencio antes de que Blaine volviera a hablar-. Antes de que nos conociéramos, ya averiguaba sobre a dónde quería estudiar y desde siempre he querido estudiar en Londres, es una de las ciudades en las que hay unos muy buenos departamentos de música y había escogido estudiar en LAMDA.

-¿LAMDA?

-La Academia de Música y Arte Dramático de Londres, le había contado esa decisión a mi madre y mi tío, pero luego te conocí, nos hicimos novios e hicimos esa promesa de ir juntos a Nueva York...

Entonces Kurt se dio cuenta-. No quieres ir a Nueva York.

-Kurt, no es eso, sí quiero, quiero estar contigo, estar ahí para ti y hacer nuestra vida allá como lo hemos soñado.

-Pero ese no era tu sueño inicial, yo te lo impu...

-No te atrevas a terminar eso, Kurt-dijo Blaine colocando su dedo índice sobre los labios del ojiazul-. No hiciste nada de eso, sólo me dijiste que ese era tu sueño y yo decidí formar parte de ese sueño

Cuando Blaine alejó su dedo de los labios de Kurt, este habló-. Pero, tú quieres estudiar en Londres, no puedo negarte ese sueño, sólo porque yo quiera que estudies en Nueva York conmigo.

-Ese dejó de ser uno de mis mayores sueños hace mucho tiempo, Kurt-dijo Blaine acariciando su mejilla-. Mi sueño ahora es estar contigo y hacerte feliz, eso es lo único que me importa. Nada más.

Kurt se quedó conmovido por sus palabras, siempre se preguntaba como es que tuvo la suerte de conseguir a alguien como Blaine.

-¿Estás seguro que...

-Sí, Kurt, completamente seguro. No tienes por qué sentirte culpable, ¿Okey?

-Okey-le respondió-, no sé que fue lo que hice para merecerme a alguien como tú.

-Sólo ser tú-le dijo Blaine al oído-. Además, quién debería decir eso soy yo.

"Blaine nunca cambiaría" pensó Kurt.

* * *

><p>Era jueves, momento del intermedio y cierto chico de ojos marrones caminaba por los pasillos con cierto rumbo determinado. Al doblar unos cuantos pasillos, logró localizar a una chica de cabellera rubia que estaba apoyada en su casillero y revisba algo en su celular. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del chico, quién se acercó.<p>

-Hola Quinn-saludó Julio al estar cerca de la rubia, quién levantó la mirada y respondió a su saludo con una sonrisa.

-Hola Julio. ¿Cómo va todo?-le preguntó amablemente.

Desde el día en que Julio le cantó esa canción en señal de perdón, ambos comenzaron a formar una amistad y con los pocos días que tenían de conocerse, a Quinn le parecía un buen amigo. Y hasta ahora recordaba sus palabras, hace mucho que no escuchaba palabras de valoración hacia ella y ese acto le había llegado al corazón y hacía que sintiera cierto aprecio por el chico nuevo.

-Bien, ¿Y tú? ¿Qué piensas hacer hoy?

A Julio le alegraba haber ganado un poco más la confianza de Quinn, le hacía sentirse de alguna manera especial. Y es que desde que la había conocido, no había podido quitársela de la cabeza. Sabía que Finn le había dicho que las razones que le dio para que le gustase Quinn no eran suficientes, pero no podía evitarlo. Sólo sentía que quería estar cerca de Quinn, conocerla y saber de ella.

-Preparé una canción de Avril para presentar hoy en el coro.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué canción?

Ella le mencionó el nombre de la canción-. ¿La has escuchado?

-Si, es muy buena ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? ¿Quizás tocando la guitarra?

-No te preocupes, pero igual gracias-dijo agradecida con su amabilidad-, ¿Y tú que planeas hacer hoy?

-Bueno, hace dos días, los chicos y yo nos reunimos en la casa de Finn para discutir sobre el tema. Pensamos si podríamos sugerir alguna banda o cantante a parte de Avril y al final acordamos interpretar a Simple Plan y también ayer ensayamos un número por lo que hoy también lo presentaremos y veremos si el Sr. Schue acepta la propuesta.

Pero mientras él hablaba, no se dio cuenta que Quinn dejó de prestar atención en algún momento. Ella miraba detrás de él y vio que estaban Sam y Mercedes hablando. Espero un rato y vio que se iban por diferentes caminos.

-Julio-le avisó, llamando su atención-, tengo que ya irme apresurando a mi siguiente clase. Hablamos luego-terminó despidiéndose y alejándose.

-Okey, hablamos luego-se despidió también, pero se fijo por dónde Quinn iba.

-¡Hey Sam!-llamó Quinn mientras se acercaba al rubio-. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, bien ¿Y tú? ¿Lograste conseguir empleo ayer?

Julio observó algo desilusionado como ambos se alejaban y cuando voltearon al siguiente pasillo no le quedó más que irse apurando para su siguiente clase. Tal vez tendría tiempo para hablar con ella luego.

-No, no he tenido mucha suerte la verdad-contestó Quinn-, pero espero conseguir alguno pronto.

-Estoy seguro que lo harás-le dijo Sam animándola con una sonrisa a lo que Quinn también sonrío conmovida.

-Gracias por el apoyo en serio.

-No hay por qué, tú me apoyaste cuando más lo necesitaba ¿No? Y no te importaba que la gente pensara mal e hiciera chismes.

-Claro, eres un gran amigo, Sam.

-Tú también lo eres, Quinn-le dijo el rubio para luego fijarse en su reloj-. Bueno, ya me voy yendo a mi salón, nos vemos en el Glee Club.

-Okey-contestó Quinn despidiéndose y dirigiéndose hacia dónde quedaba su salón.

La verdad es que estas últimas semanas Quinn había comenzado a hablar más con Sam y a tratar de formar una amistad entre ellos, cosa que no fue tan díficil. Aunque uno de los motivos de Quinn era el querer volver a salir con él. Porque si no hubiera sido por Santana, ella y él seguirían juntos. Al fin de cuentas, ella lo había elegido por sobre Finn, pero Sam le terminó y después de los días en que se sintió mal por ello, comenzó a salir con Finn y recordar los momentos que tuvieron juntos cuando salieron por primera vez. Además de que pensaba que estar con él le ayudaría a ganar puntos para ser reina del baile, cosa que al final no terminó como esperaba.

Sólo quería alguien que la amara. Y sabía que ese alguien podría ser Sam, tal vez si volvían a hablar como antes, él pudiera fijarse una vez más en ella y recuperar lo que habían perdido. Y esta vez, ella no lo arruinaría. Además, ese día pensaba dar un paso más.

Con una canción.

* * *

><p>-¿Quién tiene su número preparado para hoy?<p>

Rachel levantó la mano rápidamente, pero Quinn se adelantó-. Yo, Sr. Schue.

-Bien, Quinn, pasa-dijo Will indicando que se levantara mientras que él se sentaba en una de las sillas.

Quinn se dirigió hacia la banda para indicarles la canción y las notas, se colocó al frente y comenzó a sonar una suave melodía muy conocida.

* * *

><p>Canción usada:<p>

-What the hell de Avril Lavigne

Quería decir algo, no sé si anteriormente en el fic haya mencionado si Blaine tenía o no hermanos, como ahora se sabe de que tiene un hermano, Cooper, entonces en el fic también lo tendrá, para que sepan y tomen en cuenta (:


	19. Acerca de Reacciones

Holaaap ^^ Volví! Demasiado tarde...pero igual lo hice hehe x) Bueno, una vez más, apareciendo con un nuevo capítulo. Y daremos paso a las canciones también x)

* * *

><p>Todo por amor<p>

Acerca de Reacciones

A penas sonó el timbre que indicaba el comienzo de las actividades extracurriculares, como si de balas se tratasen, los chicos del Glee Club, a excepción de Blaine y Kurt, que decidieron dejarles el trabajo a los demás, se reunieron en apenas 30 segundos cerca de la oficina del Sr. Schue.

-¿Estamos completos?-preguntó Finn a lo cual todos se miraron entre ellos y asintieron con la cabeza-. Okey comenzemos con esto rápido.

Finn tocó la puerta y se escuchó la voz de Will diciéndole que pasara. Abrió la puerta y los demás chicos le siguieron al entrar. Ahí encontraron a Will conversando con Holly.

-Chicos, justo nos dirigíamos para el salón de coro-les dijo Will.

-En realidad Sr. Schue-comenzó a decir Finn en representación de los demás-, queríamos sugerirle algo.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Will interesado al igual que Holly.

-Bueno, sabemos que la asignación que dejó fue que interpretáramos canciones de Lavigne, pero los chicos y yo hablamos y pensamos si podríamos interpretar a una banda a parte.

-No sé si...

-Además no estaríamos abandonando el tema-apoyó Artie-, la banda que escogimos tiene orígenes canadiénses y es del mismo estilo de Lavigne.

-¿Qué banda escogieron?-preguntó Holly.

-Simple Plan-contestó Julio.

-Mmm...es una excelente opción ahora que lo pienso, Will.

-¿No habría problema en interpretarla, entonces?-preguntó Finn esperando que la respuesta fuera positiva al igual que el resto.

Will y Holly se miraron y con ello tomaron una decisión-. No creo que haya problema-dijo finalmente Will a lo que los chicos se emocionaron.

* * *

><p><em>Quinn se dirigió hacia la banda para indicarles la canción y las notas, se colocó al frente y comenzó a sonar una suave melodía muy conocida.<em>

_-I always needed time on my own I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_-comenzó a cantar Quinn con voz suave-. _And the days feel like years when I'm alone_ _And the bed where you lie_ _is made up on your side_-cantaba mientras levantaba la vista.

_-When you walk away I count the steps that you take_-cantó concentrándose en una persona-_Do you see how much I need you right now?_-y esa persona era Sam.

-_When you're gone The pieces of my heart are missing you When you're gone_-cantaba esperando que Sam comprendiera que aún le hacía falta en su vida-. _The face I came to know is missing too_ _When you're gone_ _The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_-y no sólo como amigo, porque ya lo eran, si no como algo más-. _And make it OK_-extrañaba los momentos que tenía junto a él, sin problemas-. _I miss you._

Algunos se daban cuenta de lo que hacía Quinn mientras que otros no y sólo disfrutaban de la canción. Pero los que se habían dado cuenta comenzaron a tener similares y a la vez distintas reacciones.

Rachel supuso que Sam y Quinn podrían regresar luego de esto, porque por lo que cantaba Quinn es como si lo extrañara, como si quisiera volver con él. Además, pensaba que también Sam podría aún sentir algo por ella. Y le alegraba el hecho de que ambos pudieran ser felices. Igual que ella pensaba Puck, quién le había dicho a Finn que lo más probable era que en el transcurso de este año, regresarían.

Kurt y Blaine estaban sorprendidos y a la vez preocupados, sorprendidos porque no pensaban que Quinn sintiera algo por Sam. Kurt pensaba que Quinn sólo lo quería como amigo y ya, después de todo, ella fue la que lo engañó con Finn y sinceramente era confuso para él. Y ambos estaban preocupados porque sabían que Sam salía con Mercedes desde que los vieron en el centro comercial. Kurt sentía que esto iba a resultar incómodo después y además Sam y Mercedes tendrían que decir de una vez por todas que salen juntos, aún no entendía por qué lo ocultaron.

Mercedes comenzó a tener sentimientos encontrados, en primera, no tenía idea de que a Quinn le gustara Sam y en segunda, no sabía cómo reaccionar, no podía mostrar ni incomodidad ni molestia, porque se vería raro, ya que nadie sabe que ella sale con Sam. Pero en momentos como estos sentía que no le importaba que lo supieran.

Ambos decidieron ocultarlo debido a los dramas del Club y porque tal vez a la larga no funcionaría, pero no paso así. Aún seguían juntos y ninguno de los dos quería que eso cambiara. ¿Entonces por qué no lo contaban? Nunca hablaron de ese tema, sólo seguían saliendo sin que nadie supiera.

Finn se esperaba que esto llegara en algún momento al igual que Puck o por lo menos que fuera Sam el que le cantara a Quinn, pero obtendría los mismos resultados, que hablaran y regresaran juntos. Él estaba feliz de que pudieran regresar y así la conciencia no le estaría torturando respecto a ese tema de vez en cuando. Aunque en ese momento también pensó en Julio, sabía que su nuevo amigo le gustaba Quinn, aunque por las razones que le dio suponía que después de que Sam y Quinn regresaran se daría cuenta que lo que sentía por Quinn no era tan fuerte.

Al principio Julio disfrutaba de la voz de Quinn, no la había escuchado en su totalidad cuando cantó en el centro comercial, pero ahora tenía la oportunidad y simplemente era bella. Pero al darse cuenta de que la canción iba a dirigida a alguien y que ese alguien era el chico con el que había decidido irse en el intermedio, comprendió que a Quinn le gustaba él.

Y Sam no sabía que hacer, simplemente quería detener a Quinn y hablar con ella. No podía seguir manteniendo lo suyo con Mercedes como un secreto. No lo quería desde hace tiempo y este era un buen momento para hacerlo. Aunque tampoco quería dañar a Quinn, era su amiga, a parte de que Mercedes también fuera como su amiga, no quería hacerla sentir mal ni nada por el estilo, entonces decidía esperar a que la canción terminara, pero luego miraba a Mercedes y entonces quería detener a Quinn y sus sentimientos se volvían un círculo vicioso. Tal vez sólo deba esperar, hablar con ella y luego con Mercedes.

-_We were made for each other I'm here forever I know we were_-cantaba convenciendo de que era cierto-_Ye-e-eh-ah_

-_And all I ever wanted was for you to know_ _Everything I do I give my heart and soul_-porque estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, por alguien como él, lo era-_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me_ _Yeah_

-_When you're gone The pieces of my heart are missing you When you're gone_-no tenía idea de las reacciones que acontecían en el salón, sólo se percataba de lo que quería transmitir-. _The face I came to know is missing too_ _When you're gone_ _The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_-esperaba que después de esto se diera cuenta que lo quería una vez más en su vida-_And make it OK_-y esta vez nada podría salir mal-_I miss you_.

La canción terminó haciendo que los aplausos comenzaran, entre ellos se podía notar ciertos con aire algo incómodo, pero eran fácilmente opacados por el resto de aplausos.

-Buen trabajo, Quinn-le felicitó Will al levantarse

-Buen primer número-también le felicitó Holly

-Gracias-respondió Quinn para luego volver a dirigir su vista a Sam tratando de saber que pasaba por su mente, pero no pudo notar mucho y se dirigió a su asiento rápidamente.

-Bueno-comenzó a decir Will cuando estuvo frente a los chicos-, quería avisarles que hicimos un cambio en la actividad. A parte de canciones de Avril Lavigne, se podrán interpretar canciones de Simple Plan, que también tienen orígenes canadienses y el mismo estilo de Avril, además los chicos han preparado un número para hoy así que...-indicó el espacio en el salón de coro para que se levantaran y comenzaron con su número.

Las chicas aplaudieron en anticipación apoyando el número que se realizaría. Finn y Julio fueron hacia la banda mientras que los otros se colocaban en sus posiciones, luego Finn y Julio hicieron los mismo y una guitarra comenzó a sonar.

_Voz 1, _**voz 2,** voz 3, resto de voces

-_My heart is sinking As I'm lifting up Above the clouds away from you_-comenzó cantando Finn centrándose en Rachel, quién le sonreía desde su asiento-_And I can't believe I'm leaving_ _Oh I don't know-know-know what I'm gonna do._

_-_**But someday**-continuó Julio-**I will find my way back To where your name Is written in the sand**

-_**Cause I remember every sunset**_-comenzaron a cantar todos juntos-. _**I remember every word you said**_ _**We were never gonna say goodbye**_ _**Singin' la-da-da-da-da**_

_**Tell me how to get back to, Back to summer paradise with you**_

_**And I'll be there in a heartbeat**_-cantaron Finn y Julio siendo coreados por el resto de los chicos-.(heartbeat)

_**Oh **_(Oh-oh)  
><em><strong>I'll be there in a heartbeat <strong>_(heartbeat)  
><em><strong>Oh <strong>_(Oh-oh)

Los chicos hicieron un espacio haciendo que Artie pasara al centro en frente del público.

-Yeah I remember summer mornings And summer evenings Now you're right next to me And I am freezing-comenzó a cantar Artie-. Was it real? Or maybe tell me, was I dreaming? How can you show me paradise, When I'm leaving?

Now my heartbeat is sinking  
>Hope's shrinking<br>When I try to speak no words  
>Lip-syncing<p>

Hope this is not just wishful thinking  
>Tell me that you care<br>And I'll be there in a heartbeat

Los instrumentos silenciaron al momento en el que Julio tomo el siguiente verso-.** But someday-**siendo la guitarra el único instrumento que lo acompañaba-**, I will find my way back To where your name Is written in the sand**-continuó la nota mientras los instrumentos volvían a sonar y los chicos comenzaban a cantar.

_**Cause I remember every sunset **_**(I remember)**  
><em><strong>I remember every word you said<strong>_  
><em><strong>We were never gonna say goodbye<strong>_  
><em><strong>Singin' la-da-da-da-da<strong>_

_**Tell me how to get back to  
>Back to summer paradise with you<br>**__**And I'll be there in a heartbeat**_

_**I remember where we first kissed **_**(I remember)**_**  
>How I didn't wanna leave your lips<br>And how I've never ever felt so high  
>Singin' la-da-da-da-da<strong>_

_**Tell me how to get back to  
>Back to summer paradise with you<strong>_

_**And I'll be there in a heartbeat**_(heartbeat)_**  
><strong>__**Oh**_(Oh-oh)_**  
><strong>__**I'll be there in a heartbeat**_(heartbeat)_**  
><strong>__**Oh**_(Oh-oh)

_**I'll be there in a heartbeat**_-terminaron Finn y Julio.

Todos aplaudieron entusiasmados al terminar el número, y la verdad era que les había gustado, por lo que sin ninguna duda se harían canciones de Simple Plan también.

Luego de unos minutos, todos se retiraron, dirigiéndose a hacer sus respectivos quehaceres. Justo cuando Sam iba a acercarse a Mercedes, Quinn lo interceptó.

-Sam, espera-dijo deteniéndolo para poder hablar con él.

-¿Sí?-preguntó Sam sabiendo que era lo que podría venir.

-Creo que necesitamos hablar, ¿no crees?

-Supongo-contestó deseando que Quinn se apurara y pudiera hablar con Mercedes, con quién había hecho contacto visual causando que se fuera rápidamente.

-Mira, sé que lo que te hice el año pasado no fue correcto, no debí haberle hecho caso a Finn y sus tontas confusiones y tampoco pensar en que con su ayuda hubiera ganado la corona de reina. Pero al final Finn y yo aprendimos la lección, él ahora está con Rachel y yo comprendí que nunca debimos haber terminado. Aún me gustas Sam.

Sam sólo la observaba cada vez más preocupado ¿Cómo iba a rechazarla sin decirle que sale con Mercedes? Estaba seguro que sí le decía que no ella le diría que tal vez lo intentaran, pero él no quería y no sabía como decírselo sin que sonara tan brusco.

-Crees que pueda pensarlo, mira, ha pasado todo muy rápido y me siento algo mareado.

-Claro, lo entiendo, puedes pensarlo, no tengo problemas con eso-le contestó Quinn con una sonrisa sincera. Dándole a entender que esperaría el tiempo que necesitase.

-Gracias-le respondió Sam.

Quinn se retiró del salón de coro, al igual que Sam, pero se fueron en distintas direcciones.

Sam comenzó a buscar por los pasillos, dónde podía estar Mercedes, rogando porque aún no haya regresado a su casa. Decidió seguir la ruta hasta su casillero para ver si podría encontrarla por ahí y efectivamente lo hizo.

-¡Mercedes!-la llamó Sam, pero ella no le hizo caso y simplemente siguió caminando-. ¡Mercedes, espera!- corrió hasta colocarse frente a ella y detenerla.

-Sam, no te pongas en frente mío-le reclamó la morena.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-Ya sé de que-le cortó-, escuché todo ¿Y sabes qué? Entiendo-le dijo, pero en su voz se pudo notar un sentimiento de pena-, de todos modos, ambos dijimos que las cosas no funcionarían, pero podríamos intentarlo y bueno, la verdad es que era cuestión de tiempo en que Quinn comprendiera que aún le gustabas-a medida que hablaba ocultaba el hecho de que le afectaba un poco todo el tema. Siempre se prometió que si llegaba este momento, no le afectaría, no se enamoraría tanto de él, pero al final no pudo evitarlo en el tiempo en que comenzaron a salir juntos.

-Sé que es lo que Quinn siente, pero yo...

-No sabes cómo decirme que terminemos.

-¡No! No es eso, Mercy.

-¿Entonces por qué le dijiste que lo pensarías? Tal vez era la oportunidad para decirle que salíamos juntos, pero seguiste ocultándolo.

-No sabía si era buena idea decirle. Habíamos quedado en no decir nada. Nunca hablamos si sería así siempre o hasta cuando.

-¿Y por qué?-preguntó esperando a que Sam le diera una respuesta coherente.

-Porque...no sabía como traer el tema y...no...

-Tal vez-comenzó a decir Mercedes-, debamos pensarlo, quiero decir, si vamos a seguir juntos o te hayas dado cuenta que aún sientes algo por Quinn.

-Pero no...

-No digas nada ahora, Sam, es mejor que lo pienses, como ella dijo.

-Pero quiero...

-Yo también tengo en que pensar, Sam-dijo Mercedes-, no sé si continuar con esto.

Sam sintió como si su corazón de hubiera detenido por un momento. ¿Mercedes no quería que siguieran juntos? ¿Por qué? ¿Había hecho algo mal?

-...¿Qué?-fue lo único que pudo salir de sus labios.

-Sam, me gusta salir contigo, eres una persona agradable, pero, no sé si seguiremos con esta relación a escondidas o alguna vez podremos tomarnos de la mano sin estar revisando que alguien nos vea. No me gusta sentirme...sin libertad, como si lo que hiciera estuviera mal, como si no quisieras que alguien supiera que salimos juntos.

-Pero eso no es verdad-dijo Sam preocupado de lo que pensaba Mercedes.

-¿Qué querías que pensara? Han sido dos meses así, procurando que nadie nos vea,...

-Pensé que aún no querías que eso cambiara.

-...Y luego pasa lo de Quinn, le dices que lo pensaras y no sé que pensar de todo eso...-terminó diciendo Mercedes.

-No tenía idea de que pensaras así-dijo Sam sintiéndose un poco culpable por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

Mercedes se quedó en silencio por un momento-También es mi culpa de todos modos, por no haberte dicho nada.

-No, no lo...

-Tengo que irme-se apresuró a despedir Mercedes dirigiéndose rápidamente a la salida y esta vez Sam no la detuvo a pesar de las ganas que tenía. No quería que lo que tenía con Mercedes terminara, por primera vez sentía que amaba a alguien de manera tan sincera y que podría hacer de todo por ella. Y no quería perderla, no ahora, no nunca.

-_Hey there now Where'd you go You left me here so unexpected_-cantó retrocediendo un poco para luego voltearse y seguir caminando-_You changed my life_ _I hope you know Cause now I'm lost_ _So unprotected_

Lo que estaba sucediendo no podía estar pasando, simplemente no podía entrarle en la cabeza el hecho de que estaba perdiendo a Mercedes.

-_In a blink of an eye_ _I never got to say goodbye_-cantó mientras iba por los pasillos de McKinley.

-_Like a shooting star_ _Flyin' across the room_ _So fast so far_ _You were gone too soon_-cantó dentro del salón de coro sin público-_You're part of me_ _And I'll never be The same here without you_ _You were gone too soon_

Por lo menos así lo era hasta ese momento.

-Shine on shine on-escuchó Sam cantar a una voz desde la puerta.

-_Onto a better place_-cantó continuando la letra mientras se fijaba en la persona que había aparecido.

-Shine on shine on-siguió cantando Mercedes entrando y acercándose.

-_I'll never let you again_-cantó cambiando parte de la letra mientras se acercaba a ella y le tomaba de la mano, sonriendo aún más cuando no lo rechazó

Shine on _shine on_-cantaron juntos mirándose a los ojos.

_Like a shooting star  
>Flyin' across the room<br>So fast so far  
><em>_You were gone too soon _(So soon)

_You're part of me__ And I'll never be The same here without you_-cantaron mirando sus manos para luego volver a mirarse, ambos dándose cuenta que no querían alejarse el uno del otro- _You were gone too soon_

Shine on shine on  
><em>You were gone too soon<em>  
>Shine on shine on<br>_You were gone too soon_  
>Shine on shine on<br>_You were gone too soon_

El sonido fue diluyéndose y palabras no necesitaron ser dichas entre ellos. Sam acercó a Mercedes y la beso. No querían separarse el uno del otro, y no lo harían. Tal vez deberían hablar sobre si su relación se haría pública o no, pero por ahora sólo querían estar así, en los brazos del otro.

* * *

><p>-Kurt, tranquilo-dijo Blaine cuando cerró la puerta detrás de él y siguió a su novio hacia el mueble dónde se había sentado.<p>

-Blaine, sabes perfectamente que aunque me lo pidas, no va a funcionar-dijo Kurt mirándolo.

-Es que no tienes por qué estarlo, estoy seguro que Sam y Mercedes podrán solucionarlo.

-Espero. No quiero que terminen, he visto diferente a Mercedes estos últimos meses, más feliz, como a mí me paso contigo cuando te conocí y más cuando comenzamos a salir-Blaine sonrió ante eso y se sentó junto a él-, no tenía idea de por qué estaba así y simplemente cuando los descubrimos, lo comprendí y esperaba que eso no termine.

-Y no terminará-dijo Blaine tomando su mano-. Ya veras que no. Confía en mi.

Kurt miró por un rato sus manos y luego hacia Blaine-. Okey-respondió sacándole una sonrisa a Blaine-, pero mañana veré qué pasó.

-Claro.

-Imagino cómo se debe sentir que alguien más le cante a la persona que te gusta, especialmente si puede haber riesgos de que la persona que te gusta pueda estar interesada. O tal vez que la persona que te gusta le cante a alguien más en alguna fecha como no sé.

-¿No habrá algún momento en el que no me hagas acordar?

-Aún así me sigues amando-lo miró con ojos de cachorrito.

-Y no pienso dejar de hacerlo-terminó diciendo, acercándose para darle un beso en los labios, el cual Kurt respondió gustosamente-. ¿Has pensado ya en alguna canción?

Kurt se quedó pensativo por un momento-...No, aún no encuentro una canción. ¿Tú?

-Estoy igual-dijo, y entonces se le ocurrió una idea-, ¿Te parece si vamos a la tienda de música y compramos un CD de ambos para saber que escoger?

-Suena como un plan-respondió Kurt tomando a Blaine de la mano para ir a la tienda de música.

* * *

><p>En la carretera que unía Lima con Westerville, se encontraban varios autos, uno de ellos era conducido por Silvana, quién se dirigía a Westerville, precisamente a Dalton. A realizar una pequeña visita.<p>

Sólo les había contado de esa visita a Jane y Debbie durante el intermedio, ya que ellas sabían que salía con Ethan desde hace unos meses. Ethan estudiaba en Dalton, pertenecía al coro, los Warblers, y además era el hermano de Jane, bueno, su medio-hermano.

Ethan y Silvana se habían conocido cuando ella había pasado las vacaciones de invierno en Westerville, en la casa de una prima, quién asistía a Crawford. Cuando su prima organizo una fiesta por navidad, tuvo la oportunidad de conocerlo y se llevaron bien. Por lo que en el último día de su estadía quedaron en mantenerse en contacto, y así fue.

Luego las vacaciones comenzaron y se volvieron a ver; ya que los padres de Silvana se mudaron a Lima, el cual quedaba más cerca de Westerville; comenzaron a salir más seguido, dejaron de ser amigos, convirtiéndose en novios y así ha sido desde entonces.

Y hoy decidió hacer una pequeña visita a Dalton. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conocer mucho a los amigos de Ethan de todos modos. Tal vez sería una buena oportunidad.

Cuando pasó por seguridad, en vez de dar su verdadero nombre dio el de Jane, como la misma Jane le había aconsejado, ya que al dar su nombre tendrían que avisarle a Ethan de su presencia y quería que fuera una visita sorpresa. En cambio los nombres de los familiares ya se encontraban escritos en la lista y no era necesaria la confirmación del alumno.

Estacionó el auto en uno de los lugares que encontró libre y entró al gran edificio. La verdad es que le causó gran impresión los acabados del lugar, se notaba como un verdadero castillo. Encontró a la recepcionista y se dirigió hacia ella para saber si le podía dar alguna dirección.

Justo antes de que la recepcionista buscara en la base de datos, se fijo en algo detrás del hombro de Silvana y le indicó que se volteara. Silvana lo hizo y vio como unos chicos comenzaron a sentarse en los sillones que ahí habían, entre esos chicos se encontraba Ethan.

-¿Qué piensas del chico nuevo?-preguntó Flint sentándose.

-Estuvo bien-dijo Trent-, pero aún creo que nadie va a merecer el puesto de Blaine.

-¡Eso todo el mundo lo sabe, Trent!-admitió Richard-, pero tenemos que escoger a alguien como nuestro nuevo solista principal.

-Ni que fuera para tanto-comentó Ethan.

-¡No dijiste eso!-exclamó Trent.

-Lo digo en serio, Trent, quiero decir, es verdad, Blaine fue y es talentoso. Pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos encontrar a alguien tan bueno como él e incluso mejor.

-Supongo, pero pienso que nuestras armonía suenan mejor con él-siguió diciendo Trent.

-¡Ethan!-se escuchó que alguien llamaba.

Todos dirigieron su atención hacia la voz para encontrar a una chica de ojos caramelos y cabello ondulado que se acercaba a ellos.

-¿Silvana?-preguntó Ethan levantándose rápidamente no esperando su presencia ahí-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

* * *

><p>Canciones usadas:<p>

-When You're Gone - Avril Lavigne  
>-Summer Paradise - Simple Plan<br>-Gone Too Soon - Simple Plan


End file.
